


Sailor Moon V

by Kisiro



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Usagi Tsukino Shingo Luna Sailor Moon Vore Smoking Cigarette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisiro/pseuds/Kisiro
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is chosen to be her little brother's babysitter for the weekend, while their parents are away on vacation. She decides to try out smoking, due to all the stress that's been going on in her life. After having some difficulty with dealing with her brother, she soon finds herself called into battle with a random monster appearing out of nowhere as usual. As it turns out, this isn't your average monster they're dealing with. The aftermath inspires a strange chain of events that eventually follow. Armed with her new bad habit, Usagi discovers another guilty pleasure as well. All the while a darkness lurks in the shadows, with a mystery that's craving to be revealed.





	1. "A weekend alone with Shingo?! Usagi's new taboo."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi finds herself being stuck at home alone with her mean little brother for the weekend. Given the task of being his babysitter, Usagi is not happy at all. Especially since things aren't going very well right off the bat. Stressed out of her mind, Usagi reveals a pack of cigarette's that she obtained from someone at school. Ignoring Luna's begging, Usagi decides to try them out. More sibling rivalry follows, before Usagi's unexpectedly forced to answer the call as the pretty Sailor Guardian, Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, I find myself in a pretty sticky situation. Want to know what happens? Then stick around, because I'm not going to spoil anything for you. You're just going to have to find out for yourself." *Giggles.*

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 1

"A weekend alone with Shingo?! Usagi's new taboo."

One late friday afternoon in Tokyo, 14 year old Usagi Tsukino was currently at home. It wasn't long before she arrived from school, due to still being dressed in her cute sailor school uniform. Usagi's younger brother Shingo was already constantly pestering her left and right. Annoying Usagi to no end. During all this, both of their parents were in the middle of packing. Their parents had suddenly planned to go on a trip for the weekend. Their plan was to get away from the kids, with Usagi in charge while they're away. This plan not only involved giving them some relief from their children, but also to teach Usagi some responsibility. Usagi herself became excited over the last minute idea, but at the same time annoyed. Because of having to practically babysit her rotten little brother, who always picked on her.

Before leaving, Usagi's mother had already filled them both in on what to do. Just incase should anything go wrong while they're away. This involved a list of names, phone numbers, and of course the emergency number. Also included was the number of the motel they were planning to stay at. Their parents also left some yen for them on the kitchen fridge under a magnet. This was because they didn't have enough time to shop for food. Plus the fact that Usagi can't really cook at all. Once they finally got ready to leave, they hugged their kids and said their goodbye's. Their parents then got in the family car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Usagi, and Shingo waved to their parents. Watching them drive off down the road, and out of sight. This whole time, Luna was watching from high above inside the window of Usagi's bedroom. "This is going to be a loooong weekend..." The black cat spoke to herself, before turning to hop down on the floor of Usagi's bedroom. Luna's eyes instantly bulged wide over hearing the racket that suddenly erupted from downstairs. "You little creep! Get back here!" Luna heard the loud voice of Usagi shouting. Followed by the sound of fast paced footsteps, Luna witnessed Shingo run past Usagi's bedroom door. Shingo was running toward his bedroom as fast as he could go. Usagi quickly passed her bedroom door as well in hot pursuit. Shingo was laughing the whole way, followed by the sound of a SLAM!

"Eh...?" Luna responded, before suddenly hearing a CRASH sound. Luna peeked her head out Usagi's bedroom, only to notice that Usagi was face first against the shut door of Shingo's bedroom. Dropping to her knees, Usagi slowly fell onto her back with a thud. She instantly clenched her fists, before covering both of her eyes with them. Already, a waterfall of tears was spraying from her eyes like a water fountain as she bawled loudly. "You're so mean, you big jerk!" Usagi shouted in her tears. "Hahahahaha! Serves you right, sis! Now shut up, you crybaby!" Shouted the voice of Shingo from inside his bedroom.

Instantly enraged once more, Usagi quickly jumped back up to her feet. She began tugging on the locked bedroom doorknob, while her right foot pressed against the door. Followed by constantly banging on it with her clenched hands. "You twerp! You open this door right now! Mom and dad said I'M in charge! Which means YOU have to do what I say! Now get out here, and apologize! Or else I'll make you sorry you were ever my little brother!" Usagi added with anger.

"Hah! Yeah right! Like I would ever listen to a dumpling head like you!" Replied the shouting voice of Shingo. Usagi lowered down to her knees, before proceeding to cry once more in a raging fit. "You're so mean to me! I hate you! Whaaaaah!!!" Usagi replied. Having witnessed all this, Luna lowered her head with a sigh. A sweatdrop appeared behind the black cat's head. "Like I said, It's going to be a looong weekend..." Luna spoke to herself, before pitterpatting her way back into Usagi's bedroom. 

A few minutes later, Usagi slowly stepped into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her. She huffed to herself, before sitting down on her bed. Luna was currently laying on Usagi's bed. She raised her head to look up at Usagi. "That went well..." Luna spoke. Usagi peered down at the black cat. "Not a word, Luna. I'm not in the mood..." Replied Usagi, while opening her nightstand drawer to look for something.

"Well, excuuuse me, Princess..." Luna replied with a smirk, while peering her eyes up at Usagi. Luna was imitating her response from an old 1980's cartoon that she had seen on TV the other day. "Very funny, Luna." Usagi responded, while digging around in her nightstand drawer. Usagi obviously caught the joke. Luna then tilted her head, while watching Usagi. "What are you looking for?" The black cat asked curiously, before noticing what Usagi had pulled out. "Ah ha! Here they are!" The teenage girl spoke happily to herself. "Usagi?!" Luna questioned, with her eyes bulged wide in shock. What Usagi had in her hands was a red pack of cigarettes, and a hot pink lighter. The pack has the name "Marsbooru" displayed on it. "Yeah? What?" Usagi replied, while standing up. She walked over to her bedroom window. Usagi then sat down on the padded seat right below the window, while slowly pulling out a cigarette from the pack. Practically stunned, Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing!

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is! Have you lost your mind, Usagi?! You're too young for that stuff! From what I've seen on TV, those things are apparently bad for you too! How, and where did you even get those?!" Luna explained, and questioned Usagi in a panic. Usagi blinked her eyes at the black feline, before closing them with that cute anime expression look on her face. "Come now, Luna. If you must know, I noticed an Upperclassman who had some. Luckily he had an extra pack, and lighter. So, I asked if I could have them. Turns out he was nice enough to give them to me." Usagi explained. "Anyway. If they were so bad for you, then why would they sell them? Plus, I see people everywhere smoking all the time. A lot of the teenagers have been doing it lately too, so I figured I would give it a try. To see what all the fuss is about. They say it helps relieve stress too, and tastes great after a large meal..." Usagi continued explaining, while opening her eyes to look down at the pack.

Luna grumbled as she listened, while watching Usagi try to figure out the right way to hold the cigarette. Usagi was attempting to hold it the same way that she had seen other smoker's do it. Trying to get a feel for it. "Just because many people do it, doesn't mean YOU should! It's not safe, Usagi! Of course they'll sell it, if it makes them a lot of yen! You know that eating unhealthy food is bad for you, yet they sell that too!" Luna explained in a frustrated tone. "Besides, you're too young to have any stress!" Luna continued to explain her lecture. "Usagi, please don't...They're also highly addictive. Once you start, you may not be able to stop!" Luna begged her. Usagi shrugged after listening, before placing the cigarette between her lips.

"Eh...I may be 14, but I've already got a lot going on in my life that's stressful. Sailor Guardian, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, failing my grades in school, AND I'm the older sister of a little brat who I'm stuck alone with all weekend. So cut me some slack, Luna!" Usagi responded with a frustrated look on her face, before bringing up the lighter. Flicking it, the flame began to burn the end of the cigarette. Instantly getting an awful taste, she quickly spit the cigarette out of her mouth. "Yuck!" Usagi yelped in disgust.

Luna slowly shook her head. "You dimwit...That's the wrong end you just lit..." Luna spoke, while another sweatdrop formed. This time on the right side of her head. She already had been waiting to see if Usagi would even notice that she had the cigarette backwards in her mouth, before lighting it. "Ohhhh, I knew that!" Usagi replied with her eyes closed, as she giggled. She then took out another cigarette, and slowly placed the right end of it into her mouth. "Usagi! Please, don't!" Luna begged, but it was too late. Usagi had already quickly lit the cigarette, while taking an inexperienced inhale. Usagi began to exhale, and cough at the same time. Pulling the cigarette out with her right hand, a cloud of smoke puffed out from her wide open mouth. 

"Bleeehh!" Usagi yelped, with her tongue hanging out. Her left hand gently pressed against her chest, while her right hand held the cigarette between her index fingers. The smoke lingered, before being sucked out through the open bedroom window behind her. "You stupid fool...I warned you!" Luna spoke up to the adventurous teenager. "Oh, hush you...Since I'm the Moon Princess, I can try whatever I feel like trying. It's MY body. If I want to smoke, then I'll smoke..." Usagi replied with her chin up, before attempting to puff on her cigarette again. Luna watched with a concerned, yet aggravated look on her face. "Usagi..." Luna replied, while helplessly gazing up at her.

With her eyes closed, Usagi happened to inhale successfully this time. Tickling the back of her throat, her lungs filled up with the rich smoke. Usagi then managed to exhale a smooth stream of smoke through her lips. As her eyes slowly opened half way, Usagi watched the smoke linger into the air. Usagi instantly felt a bit of a buzz, while her face expressed content relaxation. "Ahhh..."Usagi sighed happily. Luna gritted her teeth, while watching in disgust. "I can't believe you're doing this..." The black feline spoke up to her. 

Usagi looked down at her with an aggravated look on her face. "Hmph! Don't worry, Luna. I'm not going to get hooked. I just wanted to try it. You only live once. So, why not?" Usagi explained, and questioned. The rebellious teenager then took another deep drag off her cigarette with her eyes closed. Still holding it up, while sporting it between the index fingers of her right hand. Her other arm rested across her ribs. She blew another stream of thick smoke through her lips with a sigh. Her eyes half way open once again with content.

"Exactly! You only live ONCE. All the more reason not to try it! Besides, what will your parents think? All your friends, or even Mamoru???" Luna questioned her. Usagi thought for a moment, before smiling down at her. "Well...What they don't know, won't hurt them. Right?" Usagi responded with her eyes closed. She giggled once again, before continuing to puff away happily on her cigarette. She was starting to get use to it now, with each puff she took. Luna buried her head below her front paws with a deep sigh. "You're...impossible, Usagi..." The black cat spoke. 

Just then, the door of Usagi's bedroom slowly creaked open. This was caused by Usagi's little brother, Shingo. He was currently attempting to peak inside, in order to spy on Usagi. "Sounds like she's talking to herself again." Shingo thought to himself. Once he got a clear enough view, his eyes instantly bulged wide in surprise. What he saw ended up shocking him. Shingo then quickly flung the door wide open. "USAGI!" He shouted out loud. Caught off guard, Usagi and Luna both turned their heads in surprise. Both blinking their eyes at Shingo. Cigarette still being held in her right hand, Usagi began to feel tensed up all over from being caught. "Sh...Shingo?!" Usagi stuttered nervously in response. "You idiot...You forgot to lock your bedroom door!" Luna thought to herself, while peering her eyes at Usagi without even turning her head.

"Are...you? Yes, you are! You're...smoking!" Shingo spoke out, while pointing the index finger of his right hand toward his older sister. The shocked Usagi began to tremble all over, before quickly flicking the cigarette out her bedroom window. Usagi then instantly stuffed the cigarette pack, and lighter under her sailor shirt. Causing a tiny bulge in her tummy area. "Erk! No! You must be seeing things! I would never do such a thing!" Usagi quickly replied in a panic. She then instantly got an angry look on her face. "Besides. How dare you bust into my room without knocking!" Usagi added. 

"Heh, no use talking your way out of this one, sis! I caught you red handed! You were smoking! I can even smell it!" Shingo responded, with a mean look in his eyes. "Yeah, and it stinks..." Luna thought to herself. Usagi continued to tremble, knowing she had been caught. She quickly jumped down to her knees on the floor. Pressing her hands together, as if getting ready to pray. Her pack of cigarettes, and lighter fell to the floor beside her in the process.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone?! Especially mom, and dad?! Please?! I AM your big sister, and I've helped you before in the past when you were in a bind... " Usagi begged him. A sweatdrop formed behind Luna's head once more. Shingo folded his arms, while he began to think. "Hmm...I don't know... Maybe...I suppose for once I could cut my big sis some slack. But, what's in it for me?" Shingo replied, with a mean smirk on his face. 

Usagi slowly looked up at him, before a comical vein instantly displayed itself on the right side of her forehead. Her eyes peered hatefully toward Shingo. "Why you...Really?! After everything I've done for you?!" Usagi began to complain. "Hey! I'm not the one who screwed up here. This situation is completely different. You can't expect to not have any consequences..." Shingo spoke down to her like an adult to a child. Usagi sighed to herself, while looking down with her eyes closed. "Fine...Name your price. What do you want?" Usagi asked him.

Shingo rubbed his chin, while looking up. "That's better. Now let's see...Hmm...Ah-ha! How about this?" Shingo spoke, while looking back down at her. "I get to be in charge of the yen that mom, and dad left for us..." Shingo explained. Usagi quickly jumped up to her feet with her eyes wide open. Staring down at Shingo with a look of extreme hate on her face. "No way! That's for buying food to last us the weekend! You would just end up spending it all on useless junk!" Usagi complained in response. "And, you wouldn't?" Shingo replied in question, while cocking his left eyebrow with a bratty smirk on his face.

"Ehhh....Er, of course not!" Usagi replied, while looking down at him in disgust. "I couldn't stand to go without any food..." Usagi added, while closing her eyes with a sigh. Her stomach was beginning to rumble already, just from the thought of food. Her left hand currently placed against her belly, as it growled.

With his head turned away, Shingo closed his eyes with his arms folded. "Oh, how well I know...After all. How can anyone expect the great miss piggy to keep her figure, if she can't eat two day's worth of food every hour?" Shingo questioned his older sister in a smart alec tone. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usagi yelled right in his face, while rolling up a sleeve on her right arm with her left hand. Clenching her right fist tightly, it displayed a comical vein on it. The look of fire flamed in her eyes. "Whoa, whoa! Careful! I might just go call mom and dad right now. I'm sure they would be very interested to know about your new hobby...After all. The motel they're staying at isn't too far away. They should be arriving any minute now..." Shingo quickly responded, while holding his hands up in defense. Usagi slowly calmed down, before backing off from Shingo with a sigh.

"Alright, fine...You win..." Usagi replied, with a sad look on her face. "Good. Oh, and one more thing. Until this weekend is over. You still get to be in charge of yourself, but I will be in charge of myself. Got it? That's fair enough, don't you think? "Shingo spoke, and questioned his older sister with a cocky smile on his face. "Erk!" Usagi grunted. Clenching her fists once more, followed by another depressed sigh to herself. "Understood..." Usagi replied to her younger brother.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Shingo spoke, while clamping his hands together. He then lowered his hands down to place them in his pants pockets. "Well...I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go downtown to the Arcade before it closes." Shingo spoke, while turning around. Usagi's eyes instantly grew wide. "But, it's getting late! You shouldn't be out during..." Before Usagi could finish her sentence, her little Brother cut her off. "Ah ah ah..." Shingo spoke, while waving the index finger of his right hand at her. "Remember what I said. A part of this deal is...I get to be in charge of ME, while you still get to be in charge of YOU." Shingo spoke, while turning to step toward the door. He then turned his head to look back at her. "Oh yeah, and if you want my advice...You should stop that smoking crap now, while you're ahead." Shingo added. Followed by laughing his way through Usagi's bedroom door, and down the hallway. 

Usagi lowered down to her knees, with a depressed look on her face. Beginning to sniffle, while her eyes slowly watered up. Luna stood up on all fours, and leaped down off of Usagi's bed. The black cat then stepped closer, while looking up at Usagi. "Well, Princess...I hate to say I told you so...But, well...I told you so. Still, I suppose it could have been worse. He could have blackmailed you into being his slave for the weekend." Luna spoke up to her. Usagi continued to sniffle to herself, without saying a word. "Anyway. Shingo may pick on you a lot, and treat you like crap. But, you know he's right on this one. You should forget about smoking, before you get yourself in any more trouble. Or worse..." Luna explained.

Usagi began to bawl. A waterfall of tears flowed from her eyes, as they sprayed like a water fountain. "He's so mean! I hate him so much! Gah! Life's not fair!" Usagi shouted out with her eyes closed, while continuing to cry with her mouth wide open. Luna sighed, while face palming herself with her right paw. A sweatdrop instantly formed behind the black cat's head. Meanwhile. Shingo had already walked downstairs, and made his way toward the kitchen. He quickly snatched the yen off the fridge, with a grin on his face. "Alright! This weekend without mom and dad will be more fun than I thought!" Shingo spoke to himself, while heading for the front door. After putting his shoes on, Shingo then ran outside. Shutting the door behind him. After grabbing his bicycle, he took off down the road. The Sun had already begun to slowly vanish over the horizon. Slowly making it darker outside, as evening approached.

Back in Usagi's bedroom, Luna attempted to pick up the pack of cigarettes with her mouth. Usagi quickly grabbed them from her with her left hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Usagi questioned her in a hateful tone. "Making sure you don't decide to take another puff!" Luna responded. "Bah! I haven't made my decision yet..." Usagi replied, while wiping the tears from her eyes with her right hand. "You can't be serious...After what just happened?!" Luna replied out of frustration, while watching Usagi stand up to stuff the pack of cigarettes and lighter back inside her nightstand drawer. "That rotten little...How dare he treat me like a child!" Usagi grumbled to herself, while closing the nightstand drawer. Ignoring the black cat in the process.

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off from Usagi's sailor communicator. "Now what?" Usagi questioned herself with an annoyed tone in her voice, while kneeling down to pull it out of her school bag. It appeared to look like a pink, flat square shaped calculator. While Usagi looked at it, she pressed a button on it. Sailor Mercury's face suddenly appeared on the little circle shaped screen. "Usagi! Come in! Another monster has appeared, and we need your help! We've managed to lure it away from the public. Our location is..." Sailor Mercury explained , before she was suddenly cut off by shouting in pain. The image then instantly shut off. Usagi gasped softly, from the connection cutting out. "Ami?! Oh no..." Usagi spoke, with deep concern in her eyes.

"It sounds like the other Sailor Soldiers are in danger!" Luna spoke, while looking up at Usagi with a serious expression on her face. Usagi slowly gave a serious nod down at Luna, before sighing to herself with her eyes closed. "Of course...What else could go wrong this weekend?" Usagi asked herself. "Now, Usagi! Transform!" Luna demanded. "Okay, okay! I'm on it!" Usagi responded with her eyes open. An annoyed look displayed on her face, before the frustrated teenager began to prepare her pose.

"Moooon prism poower! Make UP!!!" Usagi shouted, while raising her right hand up high above her head. A bright white light instantly shined out Usagi's bedroom window.

End of Episode 1.

Usagi: "Today we learned a couple of very important things. For one, it's not a very good idea to plan a going away trip at the last minute. Especially when it comes to leaving a teenage daughter home alone with her annoying little brother. My parents weren't very considerate about the whole idea. They could have at least shopped for food before leaving us stranded at home, instead of leaving yen for me to do it! Anyway. Another important thing I want to talk about is smoking. Please, don't make the same mistake that I did by trying it. Just because you see others do it, doesn't mean you should. It may look cool, or edgy to some. But what it can eventually do to your body is totally not cool. So if you see other students doing it, just remember that it's bad for you. If someone offers you a cigarette, then my advice is to simply say no. But it's your choice, just like it's their choice. But trust me when I say it's best to not get involved with it at all. Otherwise it could cause problems other than just your health. Such as blackmail, which is also a bad thing to do. Speaking of which, I don't know what I'm going to do about my little brother..." *Sigh.*

Luna: "You know, Usagi...You should really try to practice what you preach."

Usagi: " Yeah, yeah...I guess I should try to quit smoking while I'm ahead. Before I end up getting addicted. Anyway. Sorry for dragging this out. I guess it's finally time to wrap this up. Oh! I almost forgot! I should really get going anyway! It sounds like my friend's might be in danger! They may need my help!"

Luna: "Seriously, Usagi?! How could you forget something so important that quickly?!"

Usagi: "Oh hush, Luna! So I get carried away sometimes when giving advice to our viewers. I can't help that I got lost in the moment."

Luna: "Honestly, Usagi...Sometimes I wonder about you. Anyway. Let's hurry and get going!"

Usagi: Okay! Well, that's all we have for today. Remember to always be yourself, and keep in mind what we discussed! Sailor Moon says!" *Giggles.*

*Music credits roll.*


	2. "Sailor Warrior's in deep trouble! A terror with a ferocious appetite."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four Sailor Gaurdians have their hands full dealing with a powerful monster. The likes of which they've never seen before. One by one they're overpowered by the creature's strange ability. The situation begins to grow desperate, as they fight for their lives. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon is on her way to the battlefield. With no clue as to where the battle is taking place, she continues to search for her friends as quickly as possible with Luna by her side.

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon. My dearest friend's find themselves in deep deep trouble with a monster that we've never seen the likes of before. I have no idea where the battle is taking place, so it will be hard to find them. I just hope I can make it in time to help fight this mysterious beast. Stick around to find out!"

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 2.

"Sailor Warrior's in deep trouble! A terror with a ferocious appetite."

Sailor Mercury fell to the floor on her back, after being slapped hard by the currently random monster's hand. "MERCURY!" The other three sailor soldiers shouted in response. The ground shook with each stomping step the monster took towards Sailor Mercury. The monster itself appeared to look like a young human woman, but it was a lot taller than even Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru! It's skin looked to be a light lime green. It's long spiky hair appeared to be the color of dark red. It's ears looked long, and pointy. Similar to an Elf's ears. It's hands and feet appeared to look very similar to that of a frog. It's clothing looked like a red business suit top, with a red skirt. Only it looked to be torn. Skimpy, like the look of a cavegirl outfit. It's pitch black eyes stared down at Sailor Mercury, while the monster began lifting it's large foot up. It looked as though it was preparing to stomp on her, while she struggled to scoot herself back away from it.

"My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!" Sailor Jupiter shouted to herself, while preparing her special attack. A bolt of lightening rained down from the sky, only to be absorbed by the rod that extended from her Tiara around her forehead. Once charged, Sailor Jupiter shouted out the name of her attack. "Supreme...thunder!!!" Blasting a force of electricity toward the monster from behind. Once the creature was struck off guard, it roared out in anger. Preventing it from stomping on Sailor Mercury. While it was stunned during these seconds, Sailor Mercury managed to roll herself away from it. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus ran over to Sailor Mercury. In order to help her stand back up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Mercury. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. That was a close one..." Responded Sailor Mercury, while watching the toad monster turn it's attention to Sailor Jupiter. It appeared undamaged, and very unhappy. "Oh boy..." Sailor Jupiter spoke to herself, while getting into a fighting stance. "Fiiiire...Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted out, while shooting a fireball from her fingertips. "Crescent...Beam!" Shouted Sailor Venus, while firing an orange beam of light from her index finger. Both attacks raced each other toward the monster from behind. One after the other, the attacks collided against the creature's back. The monster shouted out in anger. It appeared that both attacks had no affect on it.

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Neither one of their attacks could damage the female frog-ish beast at all. "No...I must distract it!" Sailor Mercury spoke to herself, while folding her arms across her chest. "Sabão...Spray!" Sailor Mercury shouted, while spreading her arms out. A large cloud of bubbles traveled toward the toad of terror. The defensive attack instantly fogged up the monster's surroundings. Making it very hard for it to see Sailor Jupiter.

Seeing her chance, Sailor Jupiter leaped high up into the air. Jumping over the confused creature. Sailor Jupiter landed gracefully to her feet, right next to the others. "Thanks, Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter spoke to her with a determined smile on her face. "Don't mention it. After all, I owed you one for saving me." Sailor Mercury responded with a smile of relief.

"Now that we've got the beast distracted, what do you say we take it out?" Sailor Jupiter suggested to the others, while clenching her fist up with another determined smile. Followed by punching her right fist against her left hand. "But, none of our attacks worked on it..." Sailor Venus replied in concern. "I'll scan it to see if it has a weakness." Sailor Mercury spoke, while raising her right hand up to the side of her face. A light blue visor instantly appeared over her eyes. Sailor Mercury began to attempt scanning the foul amphibian. From Sailor Mercury's point of view, she could see a computer image of the creepy frog girl inside the fog. Due to her light blue computer visor easily targeting it. For the moment, the creature appeared to look like it's back was still facing everyone. As it continued to look for Sailor Jupiter in the thick fog.

"Well, what do we got?" Sailor Venus asked her. Sailor Mercury turned off her visor, before shaking her head with a concerned look on her face. "It appears to not have a weakness...I suggest we try to stand our ground until Sailor Moon arrives." Sailor Mercury explained, and suggested. "But, that dumpling head is always late! We can't risk letting this thing run amuck any longer!" Sailor Mars blurted out. "We don't know what this thing is capable of. Since our attacks have no affect...We should at least try to save our energy, and focus on our defensive strategy. Before this monster manages to catch US off guard..." Sailor Mercury suggested, while looking back at Sailor Mars. "So...We just run and dodge until Sailor Moon gets here?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Mercury looked down in deep thought. "Hey! What if we tried combining our attacks? Sailor Venus suggested, while pointing the index finger of her right hand up with confidence.  "That's not a bad idea! It's helped us in tough situations before!" Sailor Jupiter responded, while looking at Sailor Venus.

"Hmm...Well, perhaps. If the three of you combined your powers into one attack, then maybe..." Sailor Mercury spoke softly. "Yeah! Let's do it! Who knows...If that doesn't work, maybe it will at least slow it down and buy us some time!" Sailor Jupiter continued to support the idea with encouragement. "Suddenly, what appeared to look like a long tongue quickly lunged out from the thick fog at high speed! Stretching far across the ground, it quickly wrapped around Sailor Mercury's ankles tightly. Everyone looked down in shock. "Huh?!" Sailor Mercury yelped in surprise, before quickly feeling herself pulled down to the ground. The extremely long tongue then began to reel her in towards the fog at a fast pace. The other three surprised sailor soldiers attempted to reach for her. However, they weren't quick enough to grab her. "Ahhhh!!!" Sailor Mercury shouted while being pulled, and dragged along quickly into the thick fog. "MERCURY!" All three of them shouted, while they began to run toward Sailor Mercury's direction as quick as they could.

Everyone then heard a loud, heart piercing scream of Sailor Mercury's voice. This caused all three sailor soldiers to instantly stop in their tracks. Everyone gritted their teeth, while clenching their fists in terror. "Damn it! I can't see!" Sailor Mars shouted out. They continued to hear Sailor Mercury's horrific screams, until finally nothing... Everyone began to tremble in fear. "MERCURY!!!" Everyone shouted at her again in panic. Each one of them hoping to hear some kind of response from her. Suddenly, they heard a female voice chuckle sinisterly. The sound of it came from the slowly fading fog. Followed by a loud belch that echoed around the area. "BUUURP!"

The result of this horrific sound caused the fog to clear up a lot quicker. What everyone saw next, put them in extreme shock. With wide eyes, they looked in horror at the different appearance of the female frog-ish monster. It looked the same, but their was one BIG difference. With no sign of Sailor Mercury, it was clearly obvious what had happened to her. The toad girl's bare abdomen was now hugely bloated. The creature grinned in content, while it's webbed hands rubbed over it's swollen belly in deep satisfaction. It's tongue licked over it's upper lip.

"It...can't be..." Sailor Mars stuttered. "That's...not...possible..." Sailor Jupiter barely added. "It...ATE her!!!" Sailor Venus followed in fright. Every one of them trembled, while tears began to fill up in their eyes. They began to believe that Sailor Mercury was now dead. That is, until something REALLY caught their attention. Suddenly, their was movement from within the monster's dome-shaped gut. Bumps would slowly rise and sink from inside. Followed by the muffled sounds of Sailor Mercury's voice. "He...help! Get me...out of here!" Sailor Mercury cried out from inside the freaky frog girl's tightly round stomach.

"She's...still alive!" Sailor Mars cried out with a hopeful smile. Everyone instantly began to feel a bit of relief, but they still feared for their eaten friend. The vile creature may have only just swallowed her whole, but Sailor Mercury was still in danger. They all knew that they had to get her out of the sinister toad girl's stomach somehow. "Mmmm...Not bad. She was pretty tasty..." The bloated predator spoke clearly, to everyone's surprise. It then began to taunt them by patting it's left webbed hand against it's large round belly. Everyone gritted their teeth with anger. "HEY! Release our friend! NOW!" Sailor Jupiter shouted at the beast. "Yeah! She's not food! So cough her up this instant!" Sailor Mars added.

The monster chuckled, and moaned. All the while rubbing it's bloated belly in slow circles with both hands. It appeared to be enjoying Sailor Mercury's helpless struggles from within. "Oh, I beg to differ. She's in my stomach, so that makes her... food." The creature responded with an evil grin on it's face. All three sailor soldiers got into a fighting stance. Sailor Mercury barely heard everything that was being said from the outside world. She easily felt the attention that the female creature was giving her with each rub and pat from it's webbed hands. She also felt extremely cramped, while trapped in the slimy darkness of her living prison. Sailor Mercury could still move her arms and legs, but just barely. The slimy walls of the frog girl's stomach was sorta like rubber, as they pressed and massaged her slowly from all angles. Their was no climbing back out. The entrance above her was tightly shut. Sailor Mercury was trapped, and unable to do anything about it. All she could do was struggle helplessly. All the while waiting to either be rescued, or digested...The swollen amphibian continued to rub over it's dome-shaped belly, while gazing it's pitch black eyes at the three remaining sailor soldiers. "She was a good snack, but I'm still hungry..." The monster continued speaking to them, while rubbing it's belly contently. "I believe your friend could use some company, so I'm curious to know...Who's next?" The monster spoke, and asked them with an evil smirk on it's face. Followed by licking it's upper lip with anticipation.

Everyone continued to grit their teeth with anger and disgust. Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists, before taking off after the repulsive monster. Shouting at the top of her lungs, while she ran. "JUPITER! WAIT!!!" Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus shouted to her. In a blinding rage, Sailor Jupiter pulled back her right arm. Preparing to strike a punch at the bloated beast. It just stood there, with a snobby grin on it's face. It looked as if it was going to let her hit it! "That's right...Stay still, you bastard!" Sailor Jupiter thought to herself. She then leaped up, while throwing her right punch as hard as she could. It connected! The swollen frog girl let her hit it! As soon as Sailor Jupiter's fist connected with the monster's left cheek, It's smile instantly faded. It's expression quickly showed a surprised look on it's face, before finding itself knocked onto it's back to the ground with a loud THUD! It's swollen belly wobbled, and jiggled in the process.

Sailor Jupiter landed to her feet, while looking down at the fallen frog girl. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus looked on in shock. They couldn't believe that she managed to knock it down, considering the fact that nothing else had worked on it so far. Sailor Jupiter breathed heavily for a few seconds, before standing herself straight up. Now gazing down at the frog-ish monster girl, she watched as more movement occurred within it's belly. With it's black eyes closed, it appeared to now be unconscious. "Sorry about that, Mercury..." Sailor Jupiter spoke down to the creature's swollen stomach. "It's...okay. Guh! Just...get me out of here...Before this thing...digests me..." Sailor Mercury's muffled voice could be heard from within. During this, bumps could still be seen from her futile squirming. "Erk! But, how...do I?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a puzzled look on her face. The monster then suddenly grinned. "You don't..." It spoke in response, before lifting it's legs upward. Instantly, the beast flipped backwards. Spinning back in mid air, it landed on it's webbed feet to the ground. Causing the ground to shake, while the monster's belly wobbled. "Gaaah!" Shouted Sailor Mercury's voice within.

"Erk!" Sailor Jupiter yelped. Noticing how the extra weight appeared to not slow down the bloated creature at all. The monster grinned at Sailor Jupiter. "You're a tough one...I didn't expect that...Oh, I know! YOU get to be next..." The monster spoke, before lashing it's tongue out at Sailor Jupiter. It's tongue whiplashed against her leg's. Sweeping out from under her, causing her to land on her butt to the ground. "Guhh!" Sailor Jupiter yelped. "I bet you'll squirm a lot better than little miss bubbles here! Hehehe...I can't wait!" The frog-ish female monster spoke, before lashing it's slimy tongue at Sailor Jupiter again. This time instantly wrapping around her neck. "Gaack!" Sailor Jupiter grunted, while feeling choked by it's tongue. "JUPITER!" Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus shouted. Both Sailor Soldiers began to run to Sailor Jupiter's aid.

"Let...me...go...!" Sailor Jupiter barely spoke, before the monster began to reel her in. Her feet scooted along the ground, while she tried to resist the strength of it's tongue. The female frog-ish monster's mouth then began to stretch open impossibly wide! "No...Not like...this!" She spoke to herself, while gritting her teeth. Sailor Jupiter is forced to watch in horror, while the darkness began to blind her sight. Her head was now being completely engulfed inside the monster's mouth. It's cheeks bulged in the process. "Mmmm!" The monster moaned from her taste. While taking multiple, loud wet swallows. It's webbed hands suddenly grabbed a hold of her in order to help shove her in further. Before Sailor Jupiter knew it, she was already halfway inside. Her legs dangled, and kicked outside it's mouth. A large lump has been growing from within the hungry monster's neck with each swallow.

Sailor Jupiter suddenly felt the hands of Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus grab hold of her ankles. It was now a battle of tug-of-war... "Let...her...go...!" Sailor Mars shouted at the hungry beast. "Spit...her...out!" Sailor Venus added. Both of them struggled to help pull Sailor Jupiter free from it's hungry grasp. The creature was just too strong for them. The female frog-ish monster chuckled. While continuing to pull, and swallow with it's tongue quite easily. Sailor Jupiter tried to wriggle her body the best she could. With her arms pinned to her sides, their wasn't much she could do at all. She could attempt to tap into her special lightening power, but she didn't want to hurt Sailor Mercury inside the creature's stomach. She didn't want to hurt the others in the process either. The monster chuckled once more, before raising it's right leg. The creature then quickly kicked both Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus away from it. Causing them both to land on their butt's to the ground. They both watched their friend be slurped up the rest of the way, as Sailor Jupiter's legs quickly vanished between it's lips. With one huge GULP, it's belly bulged out a little bigger.

"NOO!!!" Sailor Mars shouted in tears. "JUPITER!!!" Sailor Venus added. Her eyes watered up as well. "Mmmm..." The frog-ish female monster moaned in pleasure, while rubbing it's bloated belly with both webbed hands right in front of the two remaining Sailor Soldiers. Both of them had a look of sheer terror in their eyes, while their bodies trembled over what they just witnessed. The monster then opened it's mouth wide, only to release a massive belch wave right in their faces. "BUUURRRAAAP!!!"Causing both of them to fly back, and land hard on their stomach's.

They both grunted, while trying to pick themselves back up. The futile squirms within the bloated belly of the beast, only increased. Each lump the two eaten Sailor Soldiers made, the monster would teasingly press them back down with it's webbed hands. "Deliciously spicy! Mmm... That feels soo good..." The monster spoke, while moaning in pleasure. The increased massage's from within it's stomach, pleased the monster greatly. It's stomach groaned, and churned. Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter continued to squirm helplessly. It was very dark, wet, and cramped for them. They could hardly move inside, due to their living prison of flesh being so tightly cramped.

"This...can't be happening..." Sailor Mars stuttered, while trembling. "I know...This is like...a sick nightmare...We need Sailor Moon..." Sailor Venus added. "Damn it! Where is she?!" Sailor Mars questioned out loud. During all this, Artemis has been watching the battle from the sidelines. The white cat grunted, while trembling in fear. "I'll try to find her! Just please, hang on!" Artemis shouted to them, before taking off in high pursuit. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus nodded their heads to him. After, they gazed back at each other. "Until then, we have to stand our ground..." Sailor Venus spoke. "Right..." Sailor Mars replied. The bloated monster then laughed, while stepping toward them. The ground shook with each stomp it made. Both Sailor Soldiers looked at it head on. Trembling in fear, while worrying about their eaten friend's.

"What's wrong? You two look concerned...Don't worry. You'll be  
joining your friend's soon enough. I still have room for more..." The terrifying toad girl spoke to them, while rubbing it's right webbed hand against it's bloated belly in slow circles. Meanwhile, not far away. Sailor Moon was running down an empty street, along a sidewalk. Luna was right behind her. "I wish...Mercury...had mentioned...where they...are!" Sailor Moon spoke out, while running. "She obviously...didn't have...the time...to explain! Now...quit whining, and stay... focused! Listen for any...signs of...battle!" Luna responded. Both of them continued to run on as fast as they could.

Back at the buffet battle. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus were dodging the monster's attacks the best they could. The bloated creature was still pretty fast, considering it's extra weight. Both of them barely escaped the grasp of it's slimy tongue, every time it attempted to snatch them. "I don't know...how much longer we can...keep this up..." Sailor Mars spoke. "Foolish girls...You're only delaying the inevitable. You're destined to be in my stomach. Why don't you two just hold still, and accept your fate...?" The monster spoke to them with a grin. While rubbing, and patting it's squirming belly.

"Don't count on it, you bloated bastard!" Sailor Mars responded, while clenching her fist. "Guh...Just where did this creature come from?! And who sent it?!" Sailor Venus questioned. "I don't know, but we'll have to figure that one out later. If their even is a later...Right now, we have to figure out how to get them out of it's belly. Before it's too late..." Sailor Mars responded. "Yeah, you're right...If we don't do something soon, they could eventually die from digestion...That is, if running out of air doesn't take them out first..." Sailor Venus replied with a concerned tone. Sailor Mars then looked down in thought. "So...Combine our attacks..." Sailor Mars spoke. "Hmm?" Sailor Venus replied. Sailor Mars then looked at her. "I was thinking of what you suggested earlier. Combining our attacks. Still want to try it?" Sailor Mars explained, and asked.

Sailor Venus smiled to her. "Sure...I mean, what else have we got? Normal attacks won't work...Our special attacks on their own obviously doesn't work. Worst case scenario, we end up as monster food...So, if we go down...We go down fighting!" Sailor Venus replied, with her right fist raised up. Sailor Mars nodded with a smile of determination. "Right. If that happens, I plan to give this bloated bastard some major heartburn!" Sailor Mars responded. "That's the spirit!" Sailor Venus replied with a smile. "BURP! Excuse me...If you girls are done talking...Would you mind hurrying up, and get in my belly? You're friend's in here need your assistance in helping me settle my stomach from this hunger..." The swollen toad girl spoke to them with an annoyed look on it's face. Both of it's webbed hands rested against it's bloated, squirmy belly.

"MARS...! VENUS...! GET...OUT OF...HERE...!" Shouted the muffled voice of Sailor Mercury inside. "YEAH! DON'T...WORRY ABOUT US...JUST... GO...!" Added the muffled voice of Sailor Jupiter. Both Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus grunted. They knew, and felt that they couldn't abandoned their friend's. The situation indeed looked hopeless. However...They chose to stay, and fight this until the bitter end. Though their bodies trembled, their fighting spirit remained. The bond they shared with their allied friend's, would not be broken...

Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus looked at each other. Nodding their heads, they knew that most likely they wouldn't survive this. They knew they would soon be with their friend's. Looking back at the monster, they were ready. The bloated monster then chuckled. "Their's no escape..." It spoke, while stomping closer to them. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus then jumped back. "Right, here we go!" Sailor Mars shouted out, while pressing her hands together. Her index fingers pressed together, while charging up her powers. "FIIIIIRE...SOUL!!!" Sailor Mars shouted, while shooting a fireball from her fingers. "Right! "CRESENT...BEAM!!!" Sailor Venus shouted, while firing an orange beam of light from her index finger.

Both special power attacks combined together. With the fireball swirling around the beam of light, only to mix with it. It proceeded to head straight for the toad monster. They had hoped they would make a direct hit, due to their target being so large now. Unfortunately, size doesn't matter. The monster hopped up high into the air, easily dodging the attacks. "WHAT?!" Sailor Mars yelped. "NO WAY!" Sailor Venus added. The flaming beam continued onward, traveling off into the distance. Both of the Sailor Soldiers gazed up at the sky, watching the monster soar high above them. It then quickly landed with a loud THUD, directly behind them. This caused Sailor Mars to fall to the ground on her hands, and knees. Sailor Venus just barely managed to catch herself from doing the same. It only caused her to stumble a bit. She then slowly turned her head, in order to look over her shoulder. "You missed..." The creature spoke down to her.

Before Sailor Venus could even fully turn around to defend herself, she quickly found herself with her entire head completely engulfed by the monster's hungry maw. The monster had bent itself over, in order to lunge itself down far enough to reach her. Sailor Venus screamed in terror, while the monster grabbed a hold of her tightly with it's webbed hands. She felt it's tight bloated belly press against her from behind, while it began to pull her up into it's mouth. Sailor Mars turned, and watched in horror. "VENUS! NOO!" Sailor Mars yelled, with tears in her eyes. Seeing her friend fight for her life, as Sailor Venus struggled in the hungry monster's grasp. Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter pushed, and kicked around inside the creature's stomach a lot harder than before. Trying anything they could to get the monster to stop eating Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars trembled in terror, while watching her friend be devoured. "You...monster....Please! Stop! No more!!!" Sailor Mars shouted, while attempting to grab a hold of Sailor Venus's legs. In response, Sailor Venus attempted to kick Sailor Mars away. "GET OUT OF HERE, MARS!" Sailor Venus's muffled voice shouted from within the bulge of the monster's neck. Sailor Mars shook up even more. "But..." Sailor Mars barely stuttered. "GO! NOW!" Sailor Venus's muffled voice shouted, while the rest of her body was quickly slurped up inside the hungry beast. With a loud wet swallow, it's belly expanded all the more. The female frog-ish beast now appeared to look 20 months pregnant. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were now very tightly packed away in it's stomach. They could hardly move at all. "GOOO!!!" All three of them shouted. Sailor Mars began to cry. Tears rolled down her face. "DAMN YOU!!!" Sailor Mars shouted toward the monster at the top of her lungs. The female frog-ish creature let out another mighty belch. Before patting it's large, and in charge belly. "Very yummy! Mmm...I'm almost full..." The monster spoke. It's swollen gut hung, and stuck out proudly. It's bloated belly was almost touching the ground. Sailor Mars gritted her teeth. She felt a mix of concern, hatred, and fear.

Sailor Mars then leaped up, in an attempt to knee kick the monster in the face. However, the monster's swift tongue was too quick for her. It quickly wrapped around her ankle, and flung her hard against the ground. "AAAH!" Sailor Mars shouted in pain. Crashing on her stomach, the creature's tongue let go of her. "Foolish girl. As I said earlier, you're only delaying the inevitable... HICCUP!" The monster spoke down to her, while rubbing it's active belly. Everyone inside the monster's stomach struggled the best they could. Each of them wanting to help Sailor Mars, but were unable to.

Sailor Mars clenched her fists, before pounding them against the ground. "Sailor Moon! Where the hell are you?!" Sailor Mars shouted out loud with her eyes shut tight. "We...need you...." She added in a low tone, while slowly opening her eyes. Sailor Mars then began to slowly crawl. Trying her best to get up, but she couldn't. It was rather difficult to ignore the pain she was feeling. Then, it suddenly dawned on her. What if, Sailor Moon couldn't defeat this monster? Usagi is the Princess of the Moon kingdom. A Sailor Soldier's duty is to protect her. No matter what. Sure, Sailor Mars was hard on her at times. Only because she cared for Usagi deeply, just like the other Sailor Soldiers. The Princess has to survive...

"No...Usagi...Stay...away..." Sailor Mars spoke to herself. "YOU HEAR ME, SAILOR MOON?! STAY AWAY!!!" Sailor Mars added by shouting out at the top of her lungs. During this, the rest of the Sailor Soldiers inside the monster's stomach could hear her voice from outside. All three of them had a sad look on their faces. They agreed with Sailor Mars...If it meant giving their lives in order to keep Usagi safe, they would do it in a heartbeat.

"I don't know who you girls have been babbling about this whole time, but nothing you say or do will change the outcome. If whoever you speak of were to even show up, that person wouldn't be able to make a difference." The toad girl spoke down to Sailor Mars. Suddenly, it's belly went into an uproar with movement. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus tried their best to distract the monster. So that Sailor Mars could somehow escape. Although they could still barely move. All their futile efforts did was cause the monster to moan in pleasure. "Mmm...Oh, calm down in there. You'll give me indigestion. Hehe..." The monster spoke in a teasing tone, while looking down at it's active gut. Patting it with it's right webbed hand. Sailor Mars slowly turned her head to look up at the beast. "Oh, don't worry about her. I have no intention of ever letting you two meet. Not if I have anything to say about it..." She spoke up to the creature, before slowly rolling herself over. Followed by attempting to stand up to her feet with a bit of renewed strength. "Heh...For food, you sure do talk too much..." The monster replied with a smirk on it's face.

"Heh, you think I talk too much? You should hear one of Sailor Moon's introduction speeches." Sailor Mars responded with a smirk, while clenching her fists in a fighting stance. "Their's that name again. Sailor Moon...Who is this person anyway? I'm beginning to wonder how tasty she is...I hope she has as much spirit as the four of you do." The female frog-ish monster questioned, and spoke. Followed by licking it's lips. Sailor Mars continued to smirk. "Well, that's too bad. Because you're never going to find out..." Sailor Mars responded, while placing her hands together. Index fingers out, she began to charge what power she had left in her. "FIIIIIRE...SOUL!!!"

Moment ago, during the time that Sailor Venus was being swallowed whole. Sailor moon was getting closer to the battle without realizing it. A long large brick wall to her left, stretched down as far as she could see. Sailor Moon continued to run as fast as she could. Soon enough, she had to stop in order to catch her breath. Luna stopped behind her. "Come on, Sailor Moon! We don't have time to waste!" The black cat spoke up to her. "Please, just give me a minute...I need to...catch my breath..." Sailor Moon responded, while resting one hand against the long brick wall. "I told you smoking was bad for you..." Luna spoke with a smirk on her face. "Oh, hush Luna...I only just started an hour ago, and I only had one! I'm just out of shape is all..." Sailor Moon responded in an annoyed tone. All of a sudden they both heard a weird, yet familiar sound. Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide. "Er...What is that...?" Sailor Moon questioned, while listening to the sound draw closer. Luna's eyes then bulged wide. "Sailor Moon! Get out of the way!" The black feline shouted. "Huh?!" Sailor Moon questioned.

Just then, the brick wall exploded behind Sailor Moon. "EEEK!" She shouted, while falling to the ground on her stomach. "Are you alright?!" Luna asked her in a panic. "Ugh...Yeah, I'm fine...Jeez, what was that?!" Sailor Moon grunted in question, while attempted to get back up on her feet. "Looks like it was an energy attack that came from the huge abandoned section of warehouses located behind this wall." Luna replied, while walking up to Sailor Moon. "Aaand you know this area how?" Sailor Moon asked Luna. "Hey, I'm a cat. I get around..." Luna responded. "Thank goodness you're finally here!" They both heard the voice of Artemis. As they look up, they see him on top of the brick wall. He looked worn out from running so much. Breathing heavily, while looking down at them. "Artemis! What's going on?!" Luna asked him. "It's bad! Everyone's in trouble! This monster showed up out of nowhere, and it's nothing like we've ever faced before!" The white talking cat responded.

"Just like every other day, with a different monster...Got it." Sailor Moon responded, while shrugging her shoulders. She then peeked through the new hole in the wall. " What caused that explosion just now?" Sailor Moon questioned. "The result of Mars, and Venus's combined attacks. I was already on my way looking for you when they fired it. Anyway, we must get going! It's hard telling how much longer they'll last!" Artemis replied, while jumping down to meet them. "They're really in that much trouble?" Sailor Moon asked, with a concerned look on her face. The white cat nodded in desperation. Sailor Moon then got a serious, determined look on her face. "Right, I'm on it..." Sailor Moon responded, while running through the hole in the brick wall. "Don't worry, everyone. I'm on my way...Please, hang on..." Sailor Moon spoke to herself, while running through the hole.  Both cats followed closely behind, while all three of them ran in the direction that the blast came from.

End of Episode 2.

Usagi: "Today we learned that you can never rely on police officers showing up whenever a random monster appears. At least not around here, anyway. I mean, seriously?! Where are they?! I know that bullets probably wouldn't have any affect on a monster anyway. But still, the sounds of police sirens would be nice! It would make it a heck of a lot easier to find out wherever my friends are fighting at! Good thing that energy blast, and Artemis showed up. Otherwise we would be out here searching all night!"

Luna: "Oh quit complaining, Usagi! Just focus on the task at hand!"

Usagi: "I know, I know. I guess I'm just venting, when I should really be giving some advice instead." 

Luna: "That's not what I meant! We should be keeping our eyes and ears open in order to find everyone in this huge area! You know as well as I that everyone is capable of taking care of themselves. But according to Artemis, it sounds like they really need your help with this one!

Usagi: "That too. I do hope that everyone is okay...Anyway! On a positive note, today's lesson is that it's always important to rush to a friend's aid whenever possible. Whether they're down in the dumps, in some kind of trouble, or extreme danger. Friendship is important, and can be pretty rare these days. So if you have one, or several friends that you hold dear. Remembers to always lend your support, and be there for them through thick and thin! Because you never know what can happen in everyday life. You only live once, and it's better to be late than never! Sailor Moon says!"

*Music credits roll.*


	3. "Sailor Mars fiery passion burns out! The moonlight shines a ray of hope."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sailor Moon still nowhere in sight, the situation is beginning to look very grim. Being the last one left, Sailor Mars continues to stand her ground. Giving everything she has left in her, in an attempt to save her friends from the terrifying monster's stomach. Will Sailor Moon make it in time, and even be able to help save everyone? The clock is ticking...

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon. I learn that my dearest friend's are being devoured by the monster one by one! It's swallowing them whole?! How is that even possible?! Actually. Considering everything that's happened up until now in my life, I guess I wouldn't rule anything out at this point. Anyway! Hang in there, everyone! I'm almost there! Prepare yourself, monster! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 3.

"Sailor Mars fiery passion burns out! The moonlight shines a ray of hope."

Sailor Mars had just finished blasting a fireball directly at the female Frog-ish monster head on. The ball of flame managed to blast the creature, due to being at such close range. "Rrrrawr!" The monster growled at her, once it was struck by the attack. Sailor Mars jumped back. Breathing heavily, while watching the flames engulf the bloated beast. Smoke began to form around it. Sailor Mars slowly lowered down on her knees, while she watched. "Did I...Do any...damage? That's...all I had left..." She spoke softly to herself.

A few seconds later, the smoke cleared. The well fed creature remained unharmed. It just stood there with a grin on it's face, while it's webbed hands rested over it's swollen belly. "Hehehe..." The bloated toad woman chuckled. Sailor Mars jaw dropped. She was practically speechless. "No...way..." She barely spoke to herself, while her body trembled. Suddenly, the eaten Sailor Soldiers began to squirm within the frog girl's stomach once more. All three of them continued to beg Sailor Mars to escape. "NO! I won't leave you all! I refuse!" Sailor Mars shouted back at the creature's swollen gut. Tears still in her eyes. The monster continued to chuckle, while patting it's dome-shaped belly.

"As I said earlier...Their's no escape. You couldn't get away, even if you wanted to. I wouldn't allow it..." The monster spoke, before suddenly rolling it's whole body like a spinning ball toward Sailor Mars at high speed! "AAAAHHH!" Everyone shouted from inside it's stomach during the process. "Gaaah!!!" Sailor Mars shouted, after being knocked back hard by the bowling ball of terror. As soon as it hit her, it quickly bounced backwards. Rolling back in mid air, until it landed onto it's webbed feet to the ground with a loud THUD! Sailor Mars fell on her butt to the ground, right before the monster landed. Her eyes squinted shut, before slowly opening them. She struggled to move, due to the added pain that she felt. "The only place you're going, is in my stomach!" The monster added, before letting out a sinister laugh that echoed around the area. It's webbed hands rested against it's swollen stomach, while everyone inside it continued to struggle helplessly.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was running down past the abandoned warehouse buildings as quickly as she could. Luna, and Artemis were not far behind her. The white cat was filling both of them in on the details with what's been happening. "You've...got to be...kidding! This monster...has been...eating everyone?! As in...swallowing them...whole?! How is that...possible?! Sounds scary...!" Sailor Moon spoke, and questioned with a concerned tone in her voice. "Never mind how! We've got to hurry!" Luna responded. "Right!" Sailor Moon replied, while all three of them continued running.

Meanwhile, things weren't looking good for Sailor Mars at all. She grunted, while trying to pick herself back up. Each time she tried, she only fell back down on her knees. "Heh, you've really got some spirit. I like that. You'll make a fine dessert. However, since you're the last one on the menu..." The bloated creature spoke, while slowly stomping toward Sailor Mars. It's swollen belly wobbled in the process. "I think I'll have a little more fun with you. After all...It IS better to tenderize your meat, before eating it. Don't you agree?" The monster spoke, and asked. Followed by licking it's lips with it's slimy tongue. Sailor Mars clenched her teeth, while grunting in pain. She stared up at the bloated creature in disgust.

All three of the eaten Sailor Soldiers suddenly had a look of shock on their faces. Having overheard, they realized that this monster planned to torture Sailor Mars before finishing her off. All three of them gave it their all in squirming within their living prison of flesh. The monster began to moan again in pleasure, while rubbing it's belly with both webbed hands. "Calm down, girls...She'll be with you soon enough. Hehe..." The creature spoke down at it's swollen abdomen, while giving it a few pats with it's right webbed hand. The female toad monster then gazed back up to Sailor Mars.

Suddenly, the creature darted it's tongue out toward Sailor Mars. Quickly jabbing her once in the stomach. It happened so fast, that she barely caught a glimpse of it. "Gaak!" Sailor Mars yelped in instant pain. The force behind that attack was enough to make her kneel forward on her knees, while clutching her hands against her belly in the process. The sudden sharp pain that she felt was practically unbearable for her. She began to cough a bit, only to discover that she had spat out some blood on the ground. Her eyes quickly tensed up. "How...? How can this thing be...so strong?" Sailor Mars questioned in her mind. The eaten Sailor Soldiers continued to thrash around, but it was doing no good in distracting the monster. As Sailor Mars slowly began to look up at the beast, she instantly found herself slapped hard across the face by the creature's long slimy tongue. The impact behind this strong force caused her to twirl against her will in mid air, before falling limp on the ground. Her body scooted and rolled across the concrete just a few feet away from the monster. Now laying flat on her stomach, her face presented a blank stare in the opposite direction of the bloated beast. It felt as though she had been punched in the face, times ten. Her whole body twitched, and trembled. She couldn't move...Weak, she felt that she had no more strength left in her to fight. "MARS!" Everyone inside the bloated belly of the beast shouted. They could barely hear what was going on outside, but they had a gut feeling that Sailor Mars was in a lot of pain. If they only knew how right they are. The female toad creature laughed out loud. "Looks like you're done...Heh, well done!" The monster then chuckled at it's own corny joke. It stomped slowly toward the limp Sailor Mars. She felt the ground vibrate beneath her from each step it took. "A shame. I was looking forward to more from you. Oh well...All good things must come to an end. Time to send you down the hatch to join the others..." The bloated creature added, while it's webbed hands continued to rest against it's swollen abdomen. It's belly bounced, and wobbled with each stomp it took towards her. 

Once the monster stood over the helpless Sailor Mars, it eagerly licked it's lips. Gazing it's pitch black eyes downward, It's bloated gut practically hung right over her. Even almost touching her, while it casted a shadow of doom upon her. "GET UP, MARS!" Sailor Jupiter's muffled voice shouted from inside the monster's gut. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Followed Sailor Venus's muffled voice from within. "PLEASE! DON'T GIVE UP!" Sailor Mercury's muffled voice added. All three of them wriggled the best they could inside the monster's bloated stomach. Still causing lumps, and bumps to rise all over from within the frog girl's dome-shaped belly. Each bump would constantly rise, and sink. Over, and over... 

The three Sailor Soldier's helpless squirms were slowly decreasing, due to each one of them getting weaker from exhaustion. The air was stale, and the heat they felt wasn't helping much either. The monster's stomach groaned, and gurgled around them. It was hard to tell just how much longer they would last...Tears ran down Sailor Mars cheeks, while her half open eyes gazed off into the distance. "I'm sorry...everyone...I failed...I couldn't save you..." Sailor Mars stuttered in tears. Her body weak, and her spirit now on the verge of giving up. She knew that any minute now, she would be with her friend's again. One last time...The bloated monster grinned, before taking a step back in order to tilt it's body forward. It began to slowly open it's mouth very wide. It's slimy, icky tongue hung out over it's bottom lip. Warm saliva oozed down from it's tongue, only to land a few drops of drool over Sailor Mars helpless body. The creature's tongue then began to slowly stretch down toward the fallen soldier. Sailor Mars shut her eyes tightly, while grunting in defeat. Waiting, while accepting her fate...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a female voice from high above. Sailor Mars eyes instantly bulged wide open in shock. Knowing very well who's voice it is. Everyone else inside the creature's swollen stomach barely heard it as well. They too, knew who it was. All three Sailor Soldier's had a shocked look on their faces, while remaining uncomfortably curled up in their dark prison. "Huh?" The bloated female creature spoke, while turning it's head to look in the direction that the voice came from. Once the monster looked up at one of the warehouse buildings, it's pitch black eyes caught a shadowed figure of a young girl standing on the roof of the nearby warehouse. Within seconds the moonlight shined down through the clouds like a spotlight. The female figure was revealed...It was none other than Sailor Moon!

With her hands placed on her hips, Sailor Moon glared her eyes down at the terror toad woman in disgust. She then raised her right hand, followed by pointing her index finger down at the bloated beast. "You, who devours innocent girls out of pleasure, and gluttony! I will not allow it!" Sailor Moon began with her introduction speech, while striking her traditional poses. "You are setting a bad example for women everywhere! No matter how hungry you are...Food is to be used as fuel to live, and nothing more!" Sailor Moon continued, while striking her poses. Nearby, Luna, and Artemis both had sweatdrops form behind their head's. "Does she ever listen to herself when she does this?" Artemis questioned. "She's such a hypocrite..." Luna added with a sigh.

Sailor Moon then raised her hand high up into the air, before continuing her common poses. "For love, and justice! A sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished her speech, while standing in her final pose. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars trembled in fear for Sailor Moon. "You...fool...Don't come...near this thing..." Sailor Mars thought to herself. The frog-ish monster chuckled, while gazing up at Sailor Moon. "Sooo...You're this Sailor Moon that everyone here keeps mentioning..." The creature spoke, while patting it's bloated belly with it's right webbed hand.

Sailor Moon suddenly noticed the movement within the monster's swollen stomach. She instantly cringed with a look of disgust on her face. "Gross...That looks so...creepy!" Sailor Moon spoke to herself, before displaying a hint of fear in her eyes. The bloated creature grinned at her comment. "Hehe...A beautiful sight, isn't it? Your friend's here are pretty tasty. Since it sounds like they rely on you so much...I bet anything that you'll be even more delicious, and squirmier than them..." The creature spoke, before licking it's lips. It's left webbed hand rubbed over it's swollen belly in slow circles. All three eaten Sailor Soldiers continued to squirm helplessly inside. With their muffled voices mixed together, they were begging for Sailor Moon to flee.

"Eeeew! No way anyone's going to eat me! That's disgusting!" Sailor Moon shouted back. With a goofy, sick look on her face. "Sailor Moon! This is serious!!!" No attacks have worked on this monster so far! It's very strong!" Artemis shouted at her. "Don't let your guard down for a second!" Luna added. Sailor Moon blinked her eyes down at them. "Er...Right..." Sailor Moon responded, while poking her index fingers together. She suddenly had an ashamed, silly expression on her face. Due to not taking the situation seriously.

Sailor Moon then suddenly gave an expression of serious determination, while gazing back down at the bloated beast. "Anyway! How dare you eat my friend's! Such an act is unforgivable! You spit them out right now!" She shouted down at the monster, while clenching her right fist up in front of her. The creature grinned, while rubbing it's swollen gut with both webbed hands in slow circles. "I have a better idea...Why don't you come down here, and make me?" It responded to her. Suddenly, Sailor Mars eyes opened with a focused determination in them. She felt that she couldn't allow this creature to get anywhere near Sailor Moon. Then an idea quickly came to her. She wasn't sure what kind of monster this was, but she had to do something. Anything that could possibly help. It was certainly worth a try, she thought to herself. Sailor Mars then quickly pulled a slip of paper from out of nowhere, and placed it up in front of her face. The paper has japanese characters writing on it. Sailor Mars closed her eyes, while chanting. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Combined into a sentence, the translation of this chant means "All warriors have been lined up in formation here." Sailor Mars then suddenly turned her body, and threw the slip of paper upward. "Akuryo Taisan!" She shouted, while the slip of paper flew up to attach itself against the monster's face. The translation of the words That Sailor Mars shouted means "Evil Spirit, begone!"

"Huh?! GAAAHHH!" Caught off guard, the monster shouted out loud with anger in it's voice. Feeling the affects, the monster appeared to have been instantly stunned. At this point, Sailor Mars managed to roll herself a few feet away from the immobilized beast. "Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted, before leaping down to the ground. She began to run toward her, but Sailor Mars quickly raised her hand up to her. Don't come any closer, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted at her. "But...You're hurt..." Sailor Moon replied in concern. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just get out of here!" Sailor Mars demanded, while struggling to get up to her feet. "But..." Sailor Moon spoke. "Listen! All I've managed to do was stun it! I doubt if I've even weakened it! This thing is too powerful! We can't afford to lose you! Now GO!!!" Sailor Mars explained, and demanded.

Suddenly, the monster lunged it's slimy tongue out at Sailor Mars. Wrapping around her neck, it began to choke her. "You talk too much..." The angry creature spoke. Even though it's body couldn't move at the moment, it's tongue and lips still could. Sailor Moon gasped. "MARS!" She yelled in shock. Sailor Mars grunted, while being choked. "Run, Sailor...Moon..." Sailor Mars barely stuttered. Meanwhile, the other three eaten Sailor Soldiers continued to squirm the best they could. Hoping that it would somehow distract the monster. At the same time, all three of them begged for Sailor Moon to leave as well. 

Suddenly, Sailor Moon expressed a serious look on her face. She raised her right hand, before using it to pull the Tiara off her forehead. After, it began to instantly spin VERY fast. It glowed brightly with a white light in the process. With her Tiara now floating above her right hand, Sailor Moon prepared her fighting stance. The Tiara is spinning so fast, that it didn't look like it was even spinning at all. It appeared to look more like a glowing frisbee.

"Moon...Tiara...ACTION!" Sailor Moon shouted, while throwing the glowing frisbee right at the bloated monster. It collided with the creature's face hard, and fast! "OWWW!!!" The frog-ish monster girl yelled out loud. The impact forced it's tongue to let go of Sailor Mars, while it's whole body flew back several feet. Crashing onto it's back to the ground with a loud THUD! It's large belly jiggled, and wobbled when it hit the ground. All three eaten Sailor Soldiers inside it's bloated belly shouted, and grunted during the crash. Sailor Mars fell to her knees, while placing both of her hands against her neck in relief from the chokehold. The spinning Tiara made a U-Turn, before returning to Sailor Moon. Having caught it with her right hand, she placed it back over her forehead. Sailor Moon then quickly ran to Sailor Mars aid. Kneeling down next to her, Sailor Moon reached her arm around Sailor Mars back. "Mars! Are you alright?!" She questioned her, with a concerned tone in her voice. 

Sailor Mars slowly looked up at her. "Yeah...Ugh...Thanks...But, I told you to...get out of here..." She stuttered with her reply, while Sailor Moon helped her up to her feet. Now helping her continue to stand up, she slowly shook her head. "You know I can't leave you guys..." Sailor Moon replied with a smile on her face. Sailor Mars gave a small smile in return. "You foolish...bun-head..." Sailor Mars barely spoke. Sailor Moon then closed her eyes, with that common anime expression look of happiness on her face. She never did like to be made fun of over her own unique hairstyle. Especially by Rei of all people. However...Given the current situation, she could let this one go. Suddenly, the touching moment of relief was short lived. They both turned their head's to look at the roaring, bloated beast. Watching it slowly attempt to sit itself back up. "Damn it...That actually hurt..." The creature complained, while rubbing it's right webbed hand over it's face. It's left webbed hand rested against it's swollen belly. "That...makes me...angry...!" The creature added, after managing to fully stand up. Surprisingly, it lost its footing in the process from all the extra weight it gained. What followed was the monster falling flat faced on the ground with a loud THUD, causing the ground to shake. The three eaten Sailor Soldiers felt extra squished from all angles in result of it. "GRRR! Just wait until I get my balance back in motion!" The monster growled out in anger, while slowly attempting to get back up again.

Both Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars trembled. "My...attack...All it did was...hurt it? That's impossible! It should've turned to dust, and freed the others!" Sailor Moon questioned in disbelief. "Hey...Don't beat yourself up...over it. None of our attacks from earlier...had any affect at all..." Sailor Mars replied, while grunting. She was now fighting to continue standing, even though Sailor Moon was still helping her do so. Sailor Mars felt that she most likely couldn't on her own at this point. "Now...what do we do...?" Sailor Moon questioned in a nervous tone.

Sailor Mars looked at her with a serious expression on her face, before gently pushing Sailor Moon away from her. Amazingly enough, she was still able to stand on her own after all, but barely. "Damn it...How many times...do I have to...tell you?! Get your...stubborn butt...out of here!" Sailor Mars questioned, and demanded in a stern tone."What?! I'm not..." Sailor Moon responded, but was instantly cut off. "Don't worry about me, or the others! I'll distract it, while you escape! Now get going!" Sailor Mars continued. "But, I can't! Even if I did leave...Nobody will be safe with this thing running around! Besides, I can't just abandon you guys! You're my best friend's! I won't do it!" Sailor Moon replied, while tears began to form in her eyes. "Listen! This is...no time to...argue! Our duty...is to protect you...If this thing...swallows you too, then it's all over...With no more fighting back..." Sailor Mars explained. "Mars..." Sailor Moon softly spoke. "Please...Don't share the same fate as us. I don't think...any of us could bare it..." Sailor Mars continued to explain, with tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. "Don't say that! We're all going to get through this together! We're all going to survive! I refuse to lose any of you ever again!" Sailor Moon snapped back at her with more tears forming in her eyes. A very displeasing memory of her final battle with the Dark Kingdom instantly flashed through her mind. Back when her dearest friends died to protect her. She refused to relive that experience. "Don't be stupid...This monster is just...too powerful. At least if...you get away...Then their's still a chance...You'll eventually find a way...to stop it...With Luna, and Artemis's help." Sailor Mars struggled to explain. Speechless, tears slowly ran down Sailor Moon's cheeks. "I...can't...I just...can't..." Sailor Moon stuttered.

"Sailor Moon! Try using the Moon Stick! It's our only chance!" Luna shouted down at her from the roof of the warehouse. Both Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars looked up at the black cat with a shocked look on their faces. "But, What if this monster...somehow gets a hold of...the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Mars questioned Luna. "Right! Are you sure, Luna? That monster's tongue has a heck of a reach, and it's super fast too!" Artemis questioned, and pointed out. "What other choice do we have?!" Luna questioned the white cat. "But if Sailor Moon is forced to use it's full power, she could die!" Artemis answered. "I know that!" Luna responded, before looking down with a concerned expression. Trying her best to think of some other solution.

"Either way, it's risky...We can't afford...to lose it..." Sailor Mars barely spoke, before looking back at Sailor Moon. "...As well as you..." Sailor Mars added. "But, it couldn't hurt to try!" Sailor Moon suggested, before noticing that the creature had just finally got back up on it's feet. It then proceeded to slowly stomp it's way toward them. It's bloated belly bounced, and wobbled with each step. "Hey! Which one of you is ready for a serious tongue lashing?!" The creature spoke in an angry tone. The three helpless Sailor Soldiers inside it's stomach continued to slowly squirm. They're thrashing slowly became weaker, and weaker...

Sailor Moon suddenly showed a serious look of determination in her eyes. "I have to try...In order to save everyone. No matter what, nobody's going to die tonight! I'll make sure of it!" Sailor Moon spoke out, while facing straight ahead at the creature. "But..." Sailor Mars stuttered, while looking at Sailor Moon. "Make sure you keep a tight grip on that thing!" Artemis suggested. "Remember! Try not to use too much of the Silver Crystal's power, or it could kill you!" Luna reminded Sailor Moon. She looked up at the two cats with a nod, before turning to look back at the monster.

"Right..." Sailor Moon spoke, before suddenly pulling the Moon Stick out from God knows where. It appeared to look like a pink colored stick with a golden yellow crescent moon on it. Inside the crescent moon is where the Silver Crystal is placed. The bloated monster chuckled, after having noticed it. "Nice toy you have there, but it's not going to save you..." The creature spoke, before quickly giving the ground a huge stomp with it's right webbed foot. This caused the ground to shake around them, followed by a big crack that grew it's way toward them from underneath the monster's foot. This caused Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars to lose their footing. They both fell to the ground on their butt's. "Gaah!" Both Sailor Soldier's yelped. Within a second, the monster's tongue quickly lunged out toward Sailor Moon with amazing speed!

"LOOK OUT!" Sailor Mars shouted, while jumping into the crossfire. The creature's tongue jabbed her hard in the back! "GAAAH!" Sailor Mars shouted in pain, before falling over top of Sailor Moon. "MARS! NO!" Sailor Moon shouted in tears. Sailor Mars then mustered up what strength she surprisingly had left, and arched herself up in front of Sailor Moon. The creature proceeded to whip it's slimy tongue hard, and fast. Lashing against Sailor Mars back constantly. Over, and over...The pain caused by the strong force of the monster's thick slimy tongue was practically unbearable. It had already breached through Sailor Mars armor. Leaving opened streak marks in it. Sailor Mars was protecting Sailor Moon from the onslaught, while gritting her teeth in agonizing pain.

"PLEASE! STOP IT!" GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sailor Moon begged Sailor Mars, while tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't bare to watch her friend go through this. Sailor Mars slowly opened her eyes half way, while giving a small smile to Sailor Moon. Grunting with each hit she endured. Her back was taking a severe amount of punishment, for her skin had already broke blood under the opened marks in her armor. The female frog-ish monster moaned in pleasure from the new taste of Sailor Mars blood.

Then suddenly, Sailor Mars eyes bulged wide open. Causing Sailor Moon's eyes to react the same way. The bloated creature's slimy tongue was now tightly wrapped around both of Sailor Mars ankles. She was then instantly yanked away from Sailor Moon. Now being pulled backwards, her hands tried to reach for the ground. Unfortunately, this didn't help her at all. Her fingers, and thumbs scraped along the hard surface. Her whole body scooted backward's along the concrete at a fast pace. Sailor Mars was now heading for the wide open mouth of the hungry monster...

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon shouted, while extending her free hand to reach out to Sailor Mars. Within a minute, Sailor Mars was pulled up feet first into the hungry maw of the heartless creature. The greedy beast took no time at all in slurping up the helpless Sailor Soldier. It's cheeks bulged, along with forming a lump in it's neck. Sailor Mars feet quickly began to join the other Sailor Soldiers inside it's stomach. Half way inside it's mouth, Sailor Mars attempted to latch onto the monster from outside. In order to prevent herself from being engulfed any further. In the process, her hands only managed to grasp, and squeeze onto the creature's breasts. This caused the female monster to instantly blush with a surprised look on it's face. "HUH?! You...pervert!" The monster spoke out with a mouth full of Mars. It then took action with another large swallow. Forcing Sailor Mars to let go, and be sucked in further. It's belly began to tightly expand even more in the process. "PLEASE! DON'T EAT HER!" Sailor Moon yelled, while getting up to run toward the hungry beast.

A tear rolled down Sailor Mars cheek, while she watched Sailor Moon rush to her aid. "STAY BACK!" Sailor Mars desperately shouted at her. Sailor Moon wouldn't listen, for she was just as stubborn as her best friends. She continued to run toward them anyway. Hoping that she could somehow manage to save Sailor Mars. However, she was too late...She stopped in her tracks, with the look of sheer terror in her eyes. All Sailor Moon could do now is watch. Sailor Mars face, arms, and hands quickly vanished behind the hungry creature's lips.

From Sailor Mars point of view, she noticed Sailor Moon stop running towards them. She herself had no more strength left to struggle for escape. Sailor Mars presented a small smile, while looking at Sailor Moon. She was glad that she had stopped. She still believed that Sailor Moon should escape, while she had the chance. "Go..." Sailor Mars barely muttered through her lips. She then noticed the darkness blind her vision of the outside world. Before feeling, and hearing that final loud GULP! Before she knew it, she had joined her friend's in the hot confines of the creature's crowded stomach. Her whole body was forced to curl up between the other three Sailor Soldiers. It instantly became extremely uncomfortable for all four of them. Even though she couldn't see them. Sailor Mars easily heard the sounds of her friend's whimpers, and grunts. All the while feeling tightly pressed against them from all angles. The sounds of churning, and gurgling could be easily heard all around them. The warm walls are extremely tight, and slimy. Each Sailor Soldier coated in warm saliva, and stomach juices. All packed away in the cramped darkness of their living prison.

"NOOO!!!" Sailor Moon cried out in tears, while kneeling to the ground. She was now the last Sailor Soldier...Her whole body trembled all over. The monster's tightly round belly stretched out extremely, with a loud groan. Caressing it's webbed hands against it's gigantic gut, it chuckled in sheer delight. A large belch escaped it's lips, before licking them with it's tongue. "Mmm...Yummy...Welcome to your new home...HICCUP!" The female frog-ish monster spoke, while patting it's ginormous belly with both webbed hands. It's stomach was now so tightly packed, that everyone inside could hardly budge at all. Sailor Moon continued to tremble, while gritting her teeth. She was deeply concerned, angry, and scared for her friends. "How could you...?" She spoke softly, with her eyes closed. "HOW COULD YOU?!" She added, by shouting at the top of her lungs.

Both cats trembled in fear for everyone, as they watched the creature chuckle in delight. "Awe...Don't feel left out. I think I have just enough room left for one more...After that, I'll have to sleep you tasty Sailors off." The creature spoke, followed by a sinister chuckle. It's webbed hands continued to explore it's barely squirming belly. Sailor Moon slowly stood up to her feet. Her eyes now hidden behind her hair bangs, she began to slowly walk toward the creature. "I won't let you have your way. I won't lose them again. This ends now..." She spoke to the bloated monster. "Hah! What are you going to do? Cry me to death?" The creature asked, before laughing some more.

With a serious expression, Sailor Moon lifted her Moon Stick high above her head. "Moon...Cosmic...Power!" Sailor Moon shouted, causing the Silver Crystal on the Moon Stick to glow brightly. Once aimed at the swollen creature, a white beam of light fired in it's direction. "Whoa!!!" The creature yelped, before quickly cartwheeling itself out of the beam's path. Sailor Moon gritted her teeth, before turning the Moon Stick's aim in the direction of the creature. Causing the beam to follow it like a flashlight. The monster cartwheeled itself with fast speed, while spinning around her. After picking up even more speed, it quickly ended up behind her. Before she could even turn around quick enough to blast it, the monster made with a super sonic spindash. It's gigantic belly allowed it to do so quite easily. Rolling, only to clash against her back from behind. "GAAAH!" Sailor Moon shouted, while falling to the ground on her stomach. She ended up losing the Moon Stick in the process, as it scooted along the ground.

The monster noticed this, and began to stomp toward it. "Nice trick. However, I can't allow you to have this any longer. Just incase..." The creature spoke, while getting closer to it. Sailor Moon gasped, while attempting to get back up with the intention of somehow stopping it. "Oh no you don't!" Luna shouted, while suddenly jumping in to grab the Moon Stick with her mouth. "LUNA!" Sailor Moon, and Artemis yelled. Luna looked up at the monster. "Here, kitty kitty..." The creature spoke down to her. It then lashed it's tongue out at the black cat. Luna barely escaped it, by leaping from it's grasp. "Why you little..." The creature spoke. Before it could make another attempt, Sailor Moon leaped toward it. "Huh?!" The monster yelped in surprise, while turning it's head to face her.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon shouted, while kicking her foot hard against the creature's face. Causing it to lose it's balance, it fell to the ground on it's butt. It's belly wobbled in the process, while resting between it's legs on the ground. Everyone's muffled voices called out to Sailor Moon. After landing to her feet, Sailor Moon dashed over to place her hand against the monster's belly. "Don't worry, everyone! I'll get you out of there soon! Just please, hang on!" She spoke to the creature's bloated gut, before patting it with her hand. She then quickly dashed back away from it. "Sailor Moon..." Everyone barely muttered her name from inside the female creature's stomach.

"Luna! Quick! The Moon Stick!" Sailor Moon shouted at the black cat. "Right!" Luna responded with the Moon Stick still in her mouth. Before she could begin to run toward Sailor Moon, the monster suddenly growled in anger. "Nobody pats my belly, but me!!!" It yelled to Sailor Moon, before lifting itself back on it's feet. Both Sailor Moon and Luna tensed up, while gazing at the angry creature. "Now, if you're interested in doing that from the inside...By all means...Please do!" The monster added, before lunging it's tongue out toward her. "GAAH!" Sailor Moon yelped, before diving out of it's path. The monster began to multi-jab it's tongue at Sailor Moon. Surprisingly, she managed to comically dodge for a minute or two. By ducking, and hopping around while freaking out. However, one final lash of it's tongue managed to slap hard against her stomach. Causing her to quickly twirl in mid-air, before falling on her back to the ground. "Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted in a concerned tone.

"Heh, you remind me of a rabbit. However, nobody is better at hopping than me!" The frog-ish female creature spoke out, before leaping high into the air. Sailor Moon's eyes bulged wide, while watching the monster begin to fall fast toward her. "Aaaahaaaha!" She shouted, before making a run for it. The loud SLAM of the monster crashing against the concrete caused Sailor Moon to fall face-first into the ground. Her chin scraped along the concrete. "Now...It's time to finish you off!" The monster spoke. Before it could attempt to do anything, it was suddenly caught by surprise. "RAWR!!!" Artemis had jumped in to take hold of the monster's left arm with his teeth. Biting into it's arm as hard as he could. "Grrr! Pesky little pest! Get lost!" The monster angrily shouted, before swinging it's left arm to fling the white cat off of it. With his teeth instantly losing it's grip, Artemis felt himself flung back. His body scooted and rolled across the ground. "ARTEMIS!" Luna shouted, before running to his aid. Luna placed the Moon Stick down on the ground, before checking to make sure that he was okay. Artemis attempted to get back up, but was unable to. "Ughhh...I have to...save them...." Sailor Moon mumbled to herself. She then struggled to pick herself back up on her knees, while turning her head to look back at the creature. "THIS ENDS NOW!" The monster yelled with it's eyes set on Sailor Moon, while quickly lunging it's tongue right for her. Luna gasped, having looked back to see the monster attack. "Sailor Moon! Look out!" The black cat shouted.

Unable to react quick enough, she helplessly watched the creature's tongue draw closer to her at a rapid speed. So fast, that she wouldn't have enough time to get out of it's path. This was it! She was going to get eaten! "AHHHH!" Sailor moon shouted with her eyes squinted shut. Suddenly, something small, and fast hit the ground between them. Slowly opening her eyes, Sailor Moon noticed that the tip of the creature's tongue was directly in front of her nose. Practically an inch away. Saliva slowly oozing down from it. "EEK!" Sailor Moon yelped, while watching the tip twitch a little. She then looked down at the ground, only to notice a red rose that had struck the concrete floor. A few pedals fell from it. Above the rose, was the monster's long tongue hanging out petrified over it in mid air. The monster looked stunned, and in sudden pain. Their was now a hole in the monster's tongue, where the red rose had pierced itself through. 

"GGGAAAAAAHHHH!" The bloated creature shouted, before quickly reeling it's long tongue back into it's mouth. Followed by cupping it's lips with both hands, while growling in pain. Sailor Moon had a sudden happy expression on her face. She looked up at the roof of the nearby warehouse. Standing there is a tall man in a black tuxedo. He also wore a black cape, and a tall black hat. The inside of his cape is red. His eyes masked, he held a black cane in his left hand. The man's cape blew dramatically in the wind. Sailor Moon gasped with a mix of relief, and excitement. "Tuxedo Mask!" She spoke out, while clutching her hands together against her chest. Now waiting for one of his "dreamy" intro speeches.

"Alright! Who pierced my tongue?!" The monster questioned in anger, before gazing up at the masked gentleman. Tuxedo Mask just stood there for half a minute, until he finally had something to say. "I am Tuxedo Mask! And, honestly...For a situation like this, I got nothing..." He spoke, while shrugging his shoulders with his arms spread out. Instantly...Sailor Moon, Luna, and even the bloated monster woman all fell backwards to the ground with the classic "anime fall" reaction. Followed by a sweatdrop appearing on every one of their head's. "Well...Better late...than never...with him showing up, I guess..." Artemis spoke out, while attempting to stand back up. Tuxedo Mask then looked down at the leader of the Sailor Soldier's. "Sailor Moon. Look closely, and you'll realize that this isn't just a monster." He spoke down to her. Sailor Moon blinked her eyes, before gazing over at the creature. The bloated frog girl managed to stand itself back up yet again. Having recovered from Tuxedo Mask's anticlimactic entrance. Grunting, it had both webbed hands pressed against it's large belly. Movement could still barely be seen from inside it's swollen stomach. The Sailor Soldiers were obviously getting much weaker now. Sailor Moon looked at the monster's face, and torn red clothing. The more she examined the bloated creature's features, the more it began to appear familiar to her. Sailor Moon then gasped with her eyes wide, while raising her right hand against her mouth. "I...don't believe it...It couldn't be her...Could it?"

After picking up the Moon Stick with her mouth, Luna suddenly ran toward Sailor Moon. She noticed the black cat run up to her. By giving her head a swing, Luna tossed the Moon Stick at her. Having caught it, she gazed down at it. "Now, Sailor Moon! You know what to do!" Luna spoke up to her. Sailor Moon smiled with a nod of determination. "Right!" Sailor Moon replied, before looking back up at the monster. "Alright, everyone! Prepare yourself!" Sailor Moon shouted loud enough for everyone in the monster's belly to hear. Lifting up  
the Moon Stick, the Silver Crystal shined. "Please let this work..." She thought to herself. Sailor Moon then began to twirl herself around with it. "Moon...Healing...Escalation!!!" Sailor Moon shouted out, with the glow of the Silver Crystal shining brightly.

End of Episode 3.

Usagi: "Today we learned that their's nothing more powerful than the human spirit. When push comes to shove, you never know for sure what you're truly capable of until it comes to protecting the ones you love. Life is precious, and should never be taken for granted. Even though it's real easy to sometimes. But love, friendship, and life itself is worth protecting and fighting for. Sailor Mars proved what the human spirit can do, when she endured the monster's wrath in order to protect me. She showed us that you should never give up, no matter how hopeless the situation is. Same goes for things that everyone in the world deals with everyday. Anyway. I will never forget what she did, and I owe her my life for that. I will do whatever it takes to free her, and everyone else from that disgusting frog monster's stomach."

Luna: "Speaking of which. I know this is all very touching, but don't you think that's exactly what you should be attempting to do right now before it's too late?"

Usagi: "Of course, Luna! I'm getting to it! Just trying to get a few words in first before the next episode."

Luna: "Gah...You keep breaking the fourth wall, Usagi. There won't be much of a wall left at this rate."

Usagi: "Oh, I think we've already gone past the point of no return on that, Luna." *Giggles.* "Anyway! Time to try saving everyone, and reveal who this foul beast really is!"

Luna: "Looks to me like you already know the true identity of this monster. Care to enlighten me?"

Usagi: "Sorry! You'll just have to wait and find out in the next episode! Sailor Moon says!" *Giggles.*

*Music credits roll.*


	4. "The healing power of love! Mystery of the monstrous glutton revealed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is real, as Sailor Moon attempts to use the power of the Silver Crystal to heal the bloated creature. Hoping to save her eaten friends, and reveal who exactly they've been fighting all along. Is the monster really a human that happens to be someone they know, and will Sailor Moon be able to save her friends in time? Everyone else left on the battlefield stands back to watch, as the event unfolds.

Sailor Moon V

Written by Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, we finally discover exactly what it is we've been dealing with. It just goes to show that you can never judge a book by it's cover. I still can't believe it myself! Trust me, you don't want to miss this one. Stick around, and you'll see what I mean."

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 4.

"The healing power of love! Mystery of the monstrous glutton revealed."

Sailor Moon held up her Moon Stick in front of her. While gazing at the weakened, bloated monster. Barely able to move, all four of the eaten Sailor Soldier's lives continued to hang in the balance within the greedy creature's stomach. Sailor Moon continued to have a serious look of determination on her face. Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask watched Sailor Moon prepare her attack.

"Moon...Healing...Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted out, while twirling her body around with the Moon Stick in her right hand. The Moon Stick emanated a trail of glitter and mist, while she moved it in a wide circular motion. Drawing an outline of energy in the shape of a circle around her body. After the circle was formed, the Silver Crystal on the Moon Stick began to emit rays of light. Followed by balls of white energy that projected toward the bloated beast. Beginning to show a hint of concern, it only took seconds for the creature to suddenly start grunting in pain. Pressing both of it's webbed hands against it's swollen belly, while the glitter and mist overwhelmed it. 

"Nnnn....noooOOOO!!!" The toad monster bellowed out loud in agony. The harder it pressed it's webbed hands against it's bloated belly, the more tightly cramped the eaten Sailor Soldier's felt. Each one of them grunted in the process. The white balls of energy then collided with the beast. Forcefully absorbing into the swollen amphibian. The toad woman then quickly raised it's arms up, while pressing it's webbed hands against both sides of it's head. "GGGAAAAHHH!!!"

The bloated beast shouted in agonizing pain, before it's whole body began to shine brightly with white energy. "REFRESH!!!" The female frog-ish monster suddenly shouted for some unknown reason. Once the bright light slowly faded, everyone gazed upon the end result. What was once a very tall female monster with frog features, now appeared to be a normal looking human woman. White energy still surrounded her body. She stood there, with her eyes closed. Her face expressed the look of being unconscious. Her height had shrunk down considerably, but she still appeared slightly taller than even Sailor Jupiter. 

Sailor Moon gasped, while raising up her left hand in front of her mouth. She instantly recognized who the woman is. "Miss...Haruna?!" Sailor Moon spoke out in shock. "Who?" Artemis questioned. Luna looked just as shocked and confused as Sailor Moon. "Miss Haruna Sakurada..." The black cat answered. "She's Usagi's 8th grade English teacher..." Tuxedo Mask answered, while walking over to where the cats are. Artemis looked puzzled. "But...How, and why???" The white cat asked. Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis then looked over at the long red haired woman. "That's a very good question..." Luna responded. "But, how did you know she was really a human? Or even Miss Haruna for that matter?" Artemis question Tuxedo Mask. He looked down at the white cat. "I saw her face on the news, when she first appeared and made a scene. This was before the other Sailor Guardians lured her away from the public. At the time, I assumed that everyone here would have the situation covered. But, once I sensed that Usagi was in danger, I came as quickly as I could." Tuxedo mask explained, before looking back up at the sight before them. "As for why I had a hunch that it was her, was because I thought she looked familiar. I knew that I had seen that face from somewhere before. I had a feeling that it had to be a human turned into a monster. The more I thought of her face, the bigger my hunch grew. I imagine that everyone here didn't have the time to think, or even consider the possibility of what they were really dealing with. More importantly, who." Tuxedo Mask added. "I see...Makes sense." Artemis replied. "Good thing. If Sailor Moon were forced to use the full power of the Silver Crystal, she not only would've killed herself, but Miss Haruna too. If only we had known earlier, she could have simply just healed Miss Haruna with the Silver Crystal from the very beginning." Luna commented. "I wonder how this healing process will affect the others. Will they finally be freed?" Artemis question. All three of them continued to watch the event unfold.

"They're...still in...her stomach..." Sailor Moon spoke, while noticing that Miss Haruna still had an abnormally large round belly. Her gigantic gut hung bare, while sticking out proudly. The bottom of it now rested against the concrete floor. Without Sailor Moon realizing it, the Silver Crystal on her Moon Stick began to suddenly shine brighter. The white energy that surrounded Miss Haruna instantly began to do the same. 

Everyone looked on in shock, while noticing that Miss Haruna's bloated belly slowly began to become transparent! Within seconds, they could see all four of the eaten Sailor Soldier's crammed together inside her stomach! Each of them appeared to be unconscious, with a glowing light surrounding each of their bodies as well. Sailor Moon's eyes slowly grew wide. "EVERYONE!" She shouted to them, before running over to Miss Haruna. "I'm here! Please, be okay!" Sailor Moon shouted, while resting the Moon stick on the ground beside her. She proceeded to reach her arms out around Miss Haruna's bloated belly. Bending down on her knees, while the palms of her hands pressed against the warm skin of Miss Haruna's swollen abdomen.

Tuxedo mask, Luna, and Artemis began to slowly walk up behind Sailor Moon. Miss Haruna remained unconscious, while continuing to stand up straight on her feet. White energy still shined around her entire body. With tears rolling down her cheeks, Sailor Moon's eyes suddenly bulged wide. She could no longer feel the warmth of Miss Haruna's bare stomach. It slowly began to physically fade from existence. "Huh?!" She questioned. "Does this mean?" Luna asked. "I think it does..." Artemis replied. Tuxedo Mask smiled, while watching the event continue to unfold with the rest of them.

Suddenly, the transparent bare skin of Miss Haruna's bloated belly completely vanished! Followed by her clothing instantly repairing itself. Looking as if it had never been torn open to begin with. The result revealed all four unconscious Sailor Soldier's hovering in mid air. Still covered with the glowing white energy, each of them appeared to remain crammed together in a fetal position. Directly in front of Miss Haruna's lower belly, and thighs. Everyone watched in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then the white energy around Miss Haruna instantly vanished. Sailor Moon blinked her eyes, before finding herself quickly dog-piled on by the unconscious Sailor Soldier's. 

"Gaah!" Sailor Moon yelped, while they collapsed all over her. Each one of them covered with a mix of icky saliva, and stomach juices. "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask spoke, before attempting to aid her. During this, Miss Haruna slowly collapsed to the concrete floor as well. Still unconscious, while she laid there. Luna, and Artemis ran over to the passed out teacher. "Hmm, I think she'll be okay. She's still breathing..." Luna spoke. Tuxedo Mask helped pull Sailor Moon out from under the unconscious Sailor Soldier's. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up to him with a small smile. "Yes. Thank you..." She responded, while her cheeks blushed a tiny bit. Her eyes then suddenly went wide, before turning her head to look down at everybody. She quickly kneeled down to check on them. 

"Everyone! Are you alright?! Please, wake up! Say something!" Sailor Moon questioned, and begged them. All four Sailor Soldier's battle suits showed signs of acid burn. The battle damage also remained on Sailor Mars suit as well. However, each of them appeared to look completely healed. Obviously due to the healing affects of the Silver Crystal. Problem is, neither one of them responded to her. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, while tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she too late? Did they run out of air before she could free them? These thoughts began to upset her greatly. Tuxedo Mask gently rested his right hand over Sailor Moon's right shoulder, while lowering his head to turn away. Both Luna, and Artemis had a look of sadness on their faces. They both lowered their head's down as well, with their eyes closed. 

"Please, say something...Anything..." Sailor Moon stuttered, while she cried with her eyes closed. Now sitting on her knees, her head lowered with tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently rest over her left shoulder. "Heh, still a crybaby..." Sailor Moon heard, before slowly opening her eyes. "...Mars...?" Sailor Moon softly spoke, while looking up in front of her. Sure enough, it was Sailor Mars right hand resting on her left shoulder. Sitting up in front of her, Sailor Mars gave a warm smile to Sailor Moon. The other three Sailor Soldier's were now sitting up too, behind Sailor Mars. Each of them gave a warm smile as well. Sailor Moon's eyes slowly bulged wide.

Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis sighed in relief. "Why so glum?" Sailor Jupiter questioned with a smile. "Yeah! You look like you're currently in a funeral, or something." Sailor Venus followed with a smile. "What you should really be upset about more than anything, is your school grades." Sailor Mercury added with a smile. Each of them were obviously teasing Sailor Moon, in order to help cheer her up. Each of them showed an expression of being very proud of her as well. "Yeah, so stop your whining already...You saved us, alright? So start acting your age..." Sailor Mars spoke, while playfully sticking her tongue out at Sailor Moon with a smile. Tears continued to roll down Sailor Moon's cheeks. After wiping them from her eyes, she proceeded to look at them. 

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon cried out happily, before suddenly diving forward to tackle-hug her friend's. Each of them embraced her with open arms. Tuxedo Mask, and the two cats watched with a smile on their faces. While hearing the mixed sounds of the Sailor Soldier's giggling, and Sailor Moon's cries of happiness. All at once, Sailor Mercury hugged Sailor Moon, while Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus patted Sailor Moon on the back. During this, Sailor Jupiter was giving a playful noogie against the top of Sailor Moon's head. 

While this went on, Tuxedo Mask walked around them. Only to kneel down in front of Miss Haruna. He placed the index fingers of his right hand against her neck. Everyone suddenly stopped celebrating, and turned their attention to what he was doing. "Oh! Right...Is...Miss Haruna okay?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask. He looked up at her, before standing up to his feet. "She has a pulse, but she's still unconscious. It couldn't hurt to get her checked into a hospital, just to be on the safe side." He replied.

"That's strange..." Sailor Moon spoke, while picking up her Moon Stick off the ground. Sailor Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers stood up to their feet. "The Silver Crystal should have fully healed, and revived her." Sailor Moon explained, before looking down at Luna. "Right?" She asked the black cat. "Of course! The Moon Stick has never failed us before. It's never had a problem completely healing a human that's been turned into a monster. She should've woken up as healthy as a horse by now." Luna explained. "Well, maybe being turned into a monster takes a lot out of a person..." Sailor Moon suggested, while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know...This whole situation has been VERY odd from the beginning. I wonder what exactly it is we're dealing with here. Whatever turned her into that thing, might have something to do with why the Silver Crystal hasn't fully healed her. Whatever it is, their's a good chance it might still have a hold on Miss Haruna..." Artemis spoke in response.

"So you're saying their's a good chance she could very well turn into that monster again?" Sailor Mercury questioned. The other four Sailor Soldiers suddenly freaked out in response. "Guh! I sure hope not! That whole experience was frightening, and disgusting!" Sailor Venus spoke her mind. "To think, we were all trapped in Miss Haruna's stomach...Feeling helpless in that vile darkness." Sailor Jupiter mentioned in disgust. "Yeah...And their was nothing we could do about it. Except sit, and struggle. Waiting to be digested, while our efforts to escape were teased constantly..." Sailor Mars added with a cringed look on her face. "Creeeeepy..." Sailor Moon replied, after overhearing their experience. Folding her arms, only to rub them up and down with her hands while she trembled. "Oh, Hush! You didn't even get eaten! You can't even imagine how terrifying it was!" Sailor Mars suddenly picked on Sailor Moon. Blinking her eyes, Sailor Moon instantly had an angry look in her eyes. "Hey! You're the one who kept telling me to leave, so I wouldn't get eaten!" Sailor Moon argued back at Sailor Mars. 

"Oh? Now you make it sound like you were left out..." Sailor Mars replied, while placing her hands on her hips. "No! That's not what I meant!" Sailor Moon snapped back. "That's always been one of your biggest problems! You always act without thinking, and you never listen! Back there, you were even too stubborn to do as I asked! When you knew how dire the situation was! With as many poor choices that you constantly make, you're always just asking for trouble! And their may come a time where none of us will be able to be there to help bail you out!" Sailor Mars argued back. Blinking her eyes, Sailor Moon then gritted her teeth. "Oh yeah?! Well, it's a good thing I didn't listen to you! Otherwise, you would still be trapped in Miss Haruna's stomach!" Sailor Moon argued in her defense. With her eyes suddenly bulged wide, Sailor Mars instantly stuck her tongue out right in Sailor Moon's face. Her arms folded, with her back turned. Sailor Moon quickly did the exact same thing to Sailor Mars in response. Everyone else instantly had a sweatdrop on the right side of their head's, while looking down with their eyes closed. 

Just then, Miss Haruna's eyes slowly opened. Looking up, the first person she saw was Tuxedo Mask. He looked down at her, only to notice that she had awoke. He quickly kneeled himself down to her. "Are you okay, Miss?" He calmly asked her. Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars instantly stopped their bickering, before turning their attention to them. Everyone else watched as well.  "I...think so..." Miss Haruna weakly responded, while her cheeks showed a hint of blushing. Due to her finding the masked man to be quite dreamy. "Who...are you?" She asked, before looking over at the Sailor Soldiers. "Can you stand?" Tuxedo Masked asked, while offering his right hand to help her up. "I...think so...I just feel so...weak..." She replied, while slowly standing up to her feet. Gazing around at her surroundings, she then turned her attention back to everyone. "Where...am I? What...happened?" She asked.

Everyone was currently speechless. They weren't exactly sure what to say, or how to explain everything that happened. One thing everyone was sure of, Miss Haruna appeared to have no memory over what she had done over the past couple of hours. "Well, Miss...It's difficult to explain. In short, we saved you from a terrible...thing..." Tuxedo Mask explained the best he could. "Thing?" Miss Haruna questioned. "Yes. Please, can you tell us if you recall the last thing you remember?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. She placed her right hand against her chin, while trying to think. "Well...I remember that I was on my way home, after staying late at school grading paperwork. I took a shortcut through the local cemetery. At first, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Like a dark shadow..." Miss Haruna explained, before looking back up at everyone. Sailor Mars eyes suddenly tensed up. "Black shadow?" She thought to herself, while continuing to listen. "Their were these two tombstones that stood side by side. When I passed by them, I noticed a very small frog sitting on top of one of them. At first, I thought it looked cute...However, the way it stared at me as I passed by it...I don't know. Their was something creepy about the way it watched me..."

Everyone stood there listening, while the school teacher continued to explain her story. "Anyway, I continued to walk home. Once I arrived at my front door, I dropped my keys. I...kneeled down to pick them up. As soon as I stood up, I heard the sound of a frog...I looked up, and saw a small frog sitting on top of the porch light. Now that I think about it, I don't know how it got all the way up there. Strangely enough, it looked exactly like the frog I saw back in the cemetery..." Miss Haruna explained. Everyone displayed a tense look in their eyes.  "Do you...Remember what happened next?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. Miss Haruna placed her left hand against her forehead. "Well, I think it...jumped down at me...Like it was attempting to attack me...I remember it's eyes glowing red too..." Suddenly, Miss Haruna received bits and pieces of flashbacks in her mind. The images she saw involved her screaming, while the small frog lashed it's long tongue down toward her. Miss Haruna's mouth opened wide, while she screamed. As soon as she did, the small frog dived directly inside it. It appeared to look like it leaped down into her mouth on purpose. She gagged, before feeling forced to swallow...

After that, the rest was blank. Miss Haruna gasped, having finished her flashback experience. "No...Don't tell me I...accidentally...swallowed it! Did I?!" She spoke, and questioned herself out loud. Now looking down with a disgusted look on her face, as her left hand rested against her belly. "HUH?!" All five of the Sailor Soldiers responded. "Hmm...Could this be a case of...possession?" Sailor Mars asked herself in thought. Miss Haruna then sighed to herself, before looking back up at everyone. "Anyway. All of that must have been a dream. It had to be. Although that still doesn't explain how I got here..." The school teacher began to convince herself, before wondering how and why she ended up where she is now. She then placed her left hand against her forehead. "That's strange..." She spoke. "Hmm? What is it?" Tuxedo mask questioned. "I...just now remembered some kind of strange nightmare I had before waking up. It's weird, but I think this nightmare involved..." Miss Haruna then focused her attention on the Sailor Soldiers. "...Eating you..." She finished her sentence, while looking at them with a confused look on her face. Everyone's eyes bulged wide in shock. They were not expecting to hear that from her at all. "Crazy, right? I know, it's disturbing... Disgusting too...What's even more weird, is I've never seen you girls before..." Miss Haruna spoke, before suddenly realizing something. "Actually, you girls look a little too young to be out this late at night. Don't you have school tomorrow morning?" Miss Haruna questioned them, while raising an eyebrow. Everyone suddenly produced a sweatdrop, while rubbing a hand against the back of their head's. "Well, actually...It's Friday..." Sailor Moon responded, while laughing nervously. They WERE standing too close to Miss Haruna. Because of this, each one of them hoped that the school teacher wouldn't recognize any of them. Miss Haruna then focused her attention on Sailor Moon. "You...I don't think you were eaten in my dream..." She spoke, while pointing her index finger at Sailor Moon with her right hand. Sailor Moon blinked her eyes, before laughing nervously once more. While her left hand reached behind the back of her head. "Oh?! Lucky me..." Sailor Moon responded, while continuing to laugh in a nervous tone. The other Sailor Soldiers glared their eyes at Sailor Moon. Each with a sweatdrop on the right side of their head's.

"You...do look familiar...I think I've seen pictures of you on the news before. What was the name again? Sailor...Moon?" Miss Haruna explained, and asked. Suddenly, the teacher felt a severely sharp pain in her stomach. She grunted, while quickly clutching onto her belly with both hands. Everyone instantly gasped, while stepping closer to her. Sailor Mars eyes instantly bulged with tension. She suddenly felt a dark presence coming from the school teacher. "What's wrong?!" Tuxedo Mask asked Miss Haruna. "It's...my stomach...It...hurts..." The school teacher barely spoke in pain, before her eyes instantly turned red. "...from hunger!" The sound of her voice quickly changed, while her red eyes darkened to pitch black. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, while saliva oozed down from it. Everyone gasped once more, before jumping back away from Miss Haruna. 

"I knew it! She's possessed by some kind of evil spirit!" Sailor Mars called out to everyone.

End of episode 4.

Usagi: "In today's episode we learned...Uuuum...Hmm...What was it we learned today, Luna?"

Luna: "I honestly don't know, Usagi. Must we continue this whole "Sailor Says" thing at the end of every episode?"

Usagi: "Of course! We've got to teach all the kids out there at least a little something, don't you think?"

Luna: "Well, if you really want my honest opinion, I think that your young viewers shouldn't be rotting their brains away by sitting in front of the TV all day watching cartoons. What they should really be doing is playing outside in order to stay fit, or perhaps read a book to help increase their minds if they really want to learn something.

Usagi: "Hey! You can learn a lot from cartoons! They teach important lessons all the time! Besides...Our viewers ARE reading right now, instead of watching TV. Everything we say or do. It may be a fan fiction, but it's still reading." *Giggles*

Luna: "...That's it. I'm done..."

Usagi: "Wait, Luna! Come back! Pleeeease?! Awe, she can be such a stick in the mud sometimes...Don't worry, everyone! I'll get her back! But before I go, I should probably wrap this up first! Let's see now...What important lesson did we learn today? Hmm...Ah-hah! I got it! Okay, I guess never walk through a cemetery during late hours. Why? Because you never know if someone, or something will follow you home, and pounce on you when you least expect it! You got that? Good! Now I just have to find Luna so we can get back to figuring out what's the deal with Miss Haruna. Until next time, stay tuned! Sailor Moon says! *Giggles.*

Music credits roll.


	5. "Miss Haruna's nightmare comes to an end! Usagi's wish for a filling dish."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing that she's possessed by some kind of evil spirit, Miss Haruna is on the attack once again. This time with her sights set specifically on Sailor Moon! Once everyone figures out what to do, the weakened evil spirit's final attempt to consume is short lived. Later, all seems to be back to normal. Everyone returns to their peaceful lives for now. That is, except for Usagi...

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Today on Sailor Moon, we finally get to the bottom of this whole ordeal with Miss Haruna. If you've come this far, then no doubt you'll want to see the exciting conclusion! Stay tuned!"

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 5.

"Miss Haruna's nightmare comes to an end! Usagi's wish for a filling dish."

"What?! Possessed by an evil spirit?!" Sailor Moon questioned Sailor Mars, before cringing in fear. Her teeth chattered, while instantly freaking out. "Are you sure?!" Sailor Mercury questioned, while looking at Sailor Mars. "Yes, I'm sure of it. I felt an evil presence as soon as she started writhing in pain..." Sailor Mars responded. Everyone gazed their eyes at Miss Haruna, while circled around her. Standing their ground, and preparing for anything. Miss Haruna raised her hands up, as if preparing to claw her fingers at any of them. Her tongue continued to hang out of her mouth, while her pitch black eyes continued to gaze straight at Sailor Moon. "You..." The possessed Miss Haruna spoke. "Who?! Me?!" Sailor Moon replied nervously, while placing her left hand against her chest. "The one with such power, who I was unable to devour. Such GREAT power...I want it..." Her demonic voice spoke to Sailor Moon. "Who are you, evil spirit?! Sailor Mars questioned it, but Miss Haruna just ignored her. Keeping her gaze locked on Sailor Moon. You won't escape me again...I'll swallow your soul!!!" The possessed School Teacher threatened, before leaping toward Sailor Moon!

"RAAAWR!!!" Miss Haruna shouted, while tackling her to the ground. "GAAH!" Sailor Moon cried out, before feeling her back hit the concrete pavement. "SAILOR MOON!" Everyone shouted. Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus jumped in to attempt grabbing Miss Haruna, by placing their arms around her's from behind. They began attempting to pull her off Sailor Moon, but struggled to do so. Now pinned down, Miss Haruna held her hands tightly around Sailor Moon's wrists. "GET IN MY BELLY!!!" Miss Haruna yelled down to her, while her tongue continued to hang out. Miss Haruna's jaw began to slowly stretch open impossibly wide. Saliva oozed down over Sailor Moon's face during this, with drops of it landing on her cheeks. "EWWWW!!! NO WAY! GET...OFF!" Sailor Moon shouted, while struggling to push the School Teacher off of her. The Moon Stick remained in the right hand of Sailor Moon. Miss Haruna then suddenly noticed it. "No! The true power lies within that ball of light! Give it to me!!!" Miss Haruna demanded, before her tongue began to stretch toward the Moon Stick. Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus finally managed to slowly pull her back. To them it felt as though Miss Haruna was starting to lose a little bit of her strength. "NOO! I MUST HAVE IT!!!" The possessed school teacher shouted, while trying to resist. Her hands were finally yanked off of Sailor Moon's wrists, while her body was pulled away from her target. Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars quickly reached down to pull Sailor Moon away from her. After helping Sailor Moon back up to her feet, they watched as the two Sailor Soldiers continued to struggle with hanging on to Miss Haruna.

"I don't understand...Why is she still this way?!" Sailor Moon questioned. Both Luna, and Artemis rushed over to where Sailor Moon stood. "It looks like the Silver Crystal only severely weakened the dark spirit." Luna explained. "Right. We're dealing with something far more terrible than just a human turned into a monster. It's not your average evil spirit that craves to be alive again either. It's like a parasite. It chooses a host, then feeds. In order to grow stronger from whoever it consumes. Adding it's prey's energy to it's own, however it can..." Sailor Mars explained. "So, that's why it made Miss Haruna eat us. But, in order to accomplish that the way it intended, It needed the abilities of a frog..." Sailor Mercury spoke. "Exactly." Sailor Mars added. 

"Sooo...It's a double possession then?" Sailor Moon asked. "Well...Yes. It possessed the frog, then proceeded to possess Miss Haruna. Sailor Mars explained to her. "Perhaps that's why the Silver Crystal didn't fully cleanse the dark spirit. It's hiding inside the frog, inside Miss Haruna. It's protected..." Artemis mentioned. "Makes sense..." Sailor Moon spoke. "Well, now that we've...got all that cleared up...What are we...going to do?!" Sailor Venus questioned. "Yeah! I don't know...how much longer we can...hold onto her!" Sailor Jupiter added. This entire time, both of them had been struggling to hold onto the possessed Miss Haruna. Having realized this, everyone else suddenly had a sweatdrop behind their heads.

"Oh, right. Sorry..." Sailor Moon spoke with her eyes closed. A goofy smile displayed on her face. "I guess I could try the Silver Crystal again..." Sailor Moon then spoke, as her eyes opened with a serious expression. She held the Moon Stick up in front of her chest with her right hand. Sailor Mars then rested her right hand on Sailor Moon's left shoulder. "I'm afraid that may not work, since the frog is still inside Miss Haruna's stomach. We need to flush it out..." Sailor Mars spoke to her, while pulling a long slip of paper from out of nowhere with her left hand. Japanese characters writing is displayed on it. Having noticed this, Miss Haruna's strength suddenly increased. Growling, she began to desperately step toward them. Still struggling within the grasp of Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. "I...WON'T...LET YOU!!!" The possessed school teacher spoke to them. "Whoa!!!" Both Sailor Soldiers yelped, while continuing to try holding onto her.

"I'll need her to hold still, while I perform the exorcism." Sailor Mars spoke. "Allow me..." Spoke the voice of Tuxedo Mask, while stepping in between everyone. Everyone blinked their eyes, while gazing up at him. Tuxedo Mask looked down at the possessed School Teacher. Watching her struggle to step toward his direction. Miss Haruna slowly gazed up at him. "What are YOU going to do, pretty boy? Give this old windbag of a teacher another tongue piercing with your pretty little flower?" The possessed Miss Haruna spoke, before laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Tuxedo Masked slapped Miss Haruna hard across her face with his right hand! Everyone's eyes bulged wide in shock. Miss Haruna instantly stopped, and stood limp in the Two Sailor Soldiers arms. "You...can't hit me...I'm...a woman..." The possessed School Teacher softly spoke, while looking down with a sad expression on her face. Her left cheek displayed a hint of red on it. Tuxedo Mask gritted his teeth with disgust. He knew the dark spirit was trying to make him feel bad. "You're not a woman...You're a monster, that doesn't belong in this world..." Tuxedo Mask responded, before turning to look at Sailor Mars. "Alright. Do your thing...I don't think it has the strength to try anything else." He spoke to her. Everyone was still in shock over what he had just done. Sailor Mars gave a serious nod, before raising up her long slip of paper in her right hand. Tuxedo Mask then stepped to the side of everyone. Sailor Moon gazed up at him. "Wasn't that...a bit harsh?" Sailor Moon questioned, while continuing to look up at him with a sad look on her face.

Tuxedo Mask looked down at Sailor Moon. "Right now, Miss Haruna is not Miss Haruna. She may, or may not feel it after this is over. I hope she doesn't. However, it had to be done. In order for this to work..." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Oh, I see..." Sailor Moon replied, before looking back at the possessed School Teacher. Everyone listening, appeared to look as though they understood him as well. Sailor Mars then placed the long slip of paper right in front of her face. She closed her eyes, and began to chant. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Sailor Mars then flung the slip of long paper right toward the possessed Miss Haruna. It instantly attached against her belly. "Akuryo Taisan!!!" Sailor Mars shouted, while her right hand aimed toward the possessed School Teacher. "GHHHAAAAA!!!" Miss Haruna shouted in instant pain, while bending herself down on her knees. Her eyes shut tightly, while she yelled in agony. Both Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus let go of her arms at this point, while watching over her. Miss Haruna clamped her hands against her belly, while she continued to shout in pain. Everyone watched, while remaining crowded around her. 

"Nnnnnooooo! You...CAN'T!" The possessed Miss Haruna spoke out, before clamping her right hand against her mouth. Her left hand still remained planted against her stomach. She instantly looked very sick. Suddenly, the possessed School Teacher could no longer hold back. She was forced to throw up all over the ground in front of her. What followed, ended up surprising everyone. The small frog fell to the ground in the puddle of stomach juices. "EWWWW!" All five of the Sailor Soldiers yelped in disgust. "It worked!" Luna spoke out. Miss Haruna then fell unconscious to her left side on the ground. The small frog slowly sat up, before gazing it's pitch black eyes up at everyone. With it's eyes instantly turning red, it looked like it was preparing to leap up at one of them. All five Sailor Soldiers quickly covered their mouth's with their hands, in order to prevent the small frog from trying to possess one of them. Tuxedo Mask quickly covered his mouth with his black cape. Even Luna and Artemis raised a paw to cover their own.

Grunting, the frog suddenly began to hop itself away from everyone in a panic. "Gah! It's attempting to escape!" Sailor Venus spoke out. "We must stop it, before it finds another host!" Sailor Mercury added. Sailor Jupiter quickly jumped in front of the frog, and proceeded to kick it. "Not so fast, you little bastard!" Sailor Jupiter spoke down to it. Once her foot connected, the frog was knocked back a couple of feet. "Jupiter! Don't hurt it!" Sailor Moon spoke out to her. Sailor Jupiter looked back at Sailor Moon with a smile. "Don't worry. The frog itself should be healed, once you use the Silver Crystal on it." She explained, while giving a thumbs up with her left hand. "Oh, right..." Sailor Moon responded. "Now, Sailor Moon. Before it attempts to try anything else." Tuxedo Mask spoke, while looking down at the leader of the Sailor Soldier's. Sailor Moon slowly nodded her head, while looking up at him. She then looked down at the small frog. Watching it slowly try to sit itself back up. She raised her Moon Stick out in front of herself. Everyone stepped back, while watching Sailor Moon prepare.

"Moon...Healing...Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted out, while twirling her body around with the Moon Stick in her right hand. The Moon Stick emanated a trail of glitter and mist, while she moved it in a wide circular motion. Drawing an outline of energy in the shape of a circle around her body. After the circle was formed, the Silver Crystal on the Moon Stick began to emit rays of light. Followed by balls of white energy that projected toward the small frog. A bright white light engulfed it. The glitter, and mist began to overwhelm the unconscious Miss Haruna as well. "RIBBET!!!" The small frog yelped out loud, while a dark shadow was forced to rise out of it's mouth. The dark shadow then disintegrated into nothingness. Soon after, the bright white energy vanished around the frog. It collapsed unconscious. Everyone gazed down at it. "Did...it work?" Sailor Venus questioned. "Yes, I believe it did...I no longer feel an evil presence." Sailor Mars responded with a smile of relief. Everyone else sighed in relief as well. "Finally, Miss Haruna's nightmare is over..." Sailor Moon spoke, while placing her left hand against her chest. A happy expression displayed on her face.

Miss Haruna's eyes slowly opened. She could hear the sound of an ambulance truck approaching. She slowly sat up, before placing her right hand against her forehead. "What? Was...all that...a dream?" Miss Haruna questioned herself. "Where...am I?" She added to her question. As she looked up, her eyes caught a glimpse of the five Sailor Soldiers. Appearing like shadows, they stood on the roof of one of the warehouse's nearby. Her eyes bulged wide, while gazing up at them. Then suddenly, all five of them vanished from sight. Blinking her eyes, she then gave a small smile. "Thank you...Sailor Moon..." She spoke to herself, before turning to see the flashing red lights of the ambulance truck pull up.

On the other side of the warehouse building, the five Sailor Soldiers had just leaped down to meet with Luna and Artemis. "It looks like the ambulance just arrived. Miss Haruna should be okay now." Sailor Mercury spoke. "Phew! I'm glad all that's over with." Sailor Jupiter spoke, while stretching her arms behind her head. "I'll second that!" Sailor Venus replied, with her hands on her hips. "That was quite a battle. Just goes to show that their's plenty of room to improve ourselves..." Sailor Mars spoke. The other three Sailor Soldiers nodded to her. Sailor Mars then turned to look at Sailor Moon. Noticing that she was currently gazing up at the roof where they had just leaped down from. Sailor Moon appeared to look like she was in deep thought. "Hey...Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. As well as doubting you back there when things were looking really grim. I just wanted to make sure you would be safe. We all did. But, you really saved our butt's...When things got really bad, you never gave up. You've really come a long way, Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mars spoke to her. Sailor Moon turned around to look at her. "Mars..." Sailor Moon replied with a smile. 

"Thank you..." Sailor Mars added. Everyone else thanked her as well. Sailor Moon continued to smile. "Everyone..." She replied happily. "Yup. That's our Princess." Luna spoke up with a smile. Sailor Moon wiped a tear from her eye, before gazing around at everyone. "I can't take all the credit..." She spoke, before looking back at Sailor Mars. "I haven't got a chance to thank you yet, for protecting me back there...So...Thank you, Mars..." Sailor Moon spoke to her with a smile. Blinking her eyes, Sailor Mars then rested her right hand on Sailor Moon's left shoulder. "Hey, what are friend's for? Besides, it's our duty. You know we'll protect you no matter what." Sailor Mars questioned, and explained with a smile. "That's right!" Sailor Jupiter added. Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus both nodded their head's in agreement. Everyone continued to gaze at Sailor Moon with a smile. Suddenly, a memory flashed in Sailor Moon's mind. The memory involved Sailor Mars getting beat to death earlier, followed by an image of the monster after swallowing everyone whole. She looked down, while her eyes began to water up. "Thank you..." Sailor Moon softly responded to them, before sighing to herself with a sad expression. Everyone began to gaze at her with a concerned look in their eyes.  "Listen, everyone. I'm...sorry I arrived so late. I had trouble finding out where you guys were. I'm not saying I probably could have prevented it. But, maybe if I had only arrived sooner...Then perhaps everyone here wouldn't have been...eaten..." Sailor Moon explained. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

Sailor Mars cocked an eyebrow, before placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, come on...It couldn't be helped. You got here as quick as you could. Don't beat yourself up over it..." She spoke to Sailor Moon. "Yeah! Don't sweat it!" Sailor Venus added. "Actually, it was my fault for not explaining to you where we were. But, I didn't have enough time to. The monster attacked me before I had a chance to tell you. I guess that should have been the first thing I said, when I contacted you...I didn't even have the time to consider the thought of contacting you again. Even after I was eaten, I couldn't think straight..." Sailor Mercury explained to Sailor Moon. "Well, that couldn't be helped either. We all had our hands full fighting that thing." Sailor Jupiter explained. "Yeah! Plus, when you think about it...When we lead that thing into this abandoned area, we had no idea what we were dealing with. You never know what could possibly happen, until it happens. That comes with every monster we face." Sailor Venus added. Sailor Moon wiped more tears from her eyes, while listening to them. "Perhaps...But, I almost lost everyone here tonight...I can't bare the thought of losing you guys again...At the time...I didn't know if I could free you or not." Sailor Moon explained, while more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm just saying I should have arrived sooner is all...I would have taken everyone's place in a heartbeat, if it meant insuring everyone's safety..." Sailor Moon added. 

Everyone suddenly had a sad look in their eyes. They knew how much their Princess was compelled to protect them. Just the same as they were compelled to protect her. They couldn't stand to see her unhappy, or worried. Sailor Mars then suddenly displayed a frustrated expression on her face. "Oh, come on! Stop being such a crybaby! Everything turned out alright. See?! Look, think of it this way. If you did happen to show up sooner, what if the monster ate YOU first? Then we all would have been done for. Think about that..." Sailor Mars spoke, and explained to her. Sailor Moon's eyes slowly opened wide, from Sailor Mars explanation sinking in. "See? Like Venus said...You never know what could happen, until it happens. So cheer up, and stop dwelling over it. Okay?" Sailor Mars added, while smiling at her. Sailor Moon slowly nodded her head, before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay..." Sailor Moon responded with a smile. "Good..." Sailor Mars replied. All four Sailor Soldiers then placed a hand on Sailor Moon's back, while smiling at her. 

Sailor Moon smiled at everyone, before blinking her eyes. She then began to gaze around. "Um, where's Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon questioned. "Oh, he's the reason why the ambulance arrived. He went to go look for a pay phone to make the call." Artemis, explained. "Correct. Sounds like they've arrived. That was fast." Tuxedo Mask spoke, while walking up to everyone. "Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Moon spoke out, while running into his arms. Tuxedo Mask embraced her warmth. "You did very well tonight, Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Mask spoke down to her. She looked up at him with a warm smile. "I couldn't have done it without you. You saved me back there..." Sailor Moon replied. He smiled, before looking at everyone. "I'm sure everyone must be exhausted. How about I give everybody a ride home?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. "Actually, about that...Since it's Friday, everyone is welcome to stay at the Shrine tonight. We could have a girl's sleepover!" Sailor Mars suggested to everyone. "Plus, it would help save you on gas." Sailor Mars added, while looking back at Tuxedo Mask.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sailor Jupiter spoke. "Sure! I got nothing else going on tonight." Sailor Venus added. "Hmm...Well, I suppose I could skip studying for just this one night..." Sailor Mercury followed. This caused Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus to instantly fall to the ground with the classic "anime drop." All three of them struggled to get back up. "Ooookay then. It's settled!" Sailor Mars spoke, while clamping her hands together. Sailor Moon then sighed, while looking down. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Oh jeez...What's wrong now?" Sailor Mars questioned her. "I'm afraid I can't join...My parents are out of town this weekend, and I have to babysit my annoying little brother..." Sailor Moon responded. "Awe, that's too bad..." Sailor Jupiter spoke with a frown. "Major bummer..." Sailor Venus added with a frown on her face as well. "Surely Shingo isn't that annoying. He seems like a good kid..." Sailor Mercury spoke. Sailor Moon glared her eyes at her. "You have NO idea how he treats me at times..." Sailor Moon spoke to her. Sailor Mars then patted Sailor Moon on the back with her right hand. 

"Well, since it's getting late...How about this? If you can endure him just for tonight, what do you say we continue the sleepover party at your house tomorrow? We could make a weekend of it!" Sailor Mars suggested cheerfully. Sailor Moon slowly nodded her head with a smile. "Sure! If, everyone wants to..." Sailor Moon replied. Everyone nodded with a smile. "Sure thing! We won't leave you out on all the fun!" Sailor Jupiter spoke to her. "Yeah! Plus, we would never let you face a battle alone! Especially with your little monster of a brother!" Sailor Venus added, with a giggle. "Come now, he's not a little monster...Anyway, it will be a good chance for all of us to study together." Sailor Mercury suggested. Everyone else suddenly had a sweatdrop behind their head's, before laughing. The white cat stretched his legs, before walking closer to Luna. "Looks like I'll be tagging along tonight. Will you be coming too?" Artemis asked the black cat.

Luna blinked her eyes. "Well...I don't know...I couldn't just leave Usagi alone with Shingo..." Luna replied. "Pleeease? Don't leave me alone with them..." Artemis begged. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" Sailor Venus questioned, with her hands on her hips as she gazed down at him with an angry look. Artemis blinked his eyes nervously. "Nothing! I just...don't want to be the only cat there..." Artemis replied nervously. "Awe, what's the matter? Afraid we're going to torture you by dressing you up with makeup, and such?" Sailor Venus questioned with an evil grin on her face. "Erk!" Artemis yelped. Everyone laughed, before Luna stepped closer to the white cat. "Oh, alright. I'll tag along...To be honest, I highly doubt I'll get any sleep tonight if I don't go. With Usagi, and Shingo always going at it." Luna agreed, and explained. "Gee, thanks. Now I really will be stuck alone with that little creep..." Sailor Moon spoke down to Luna, with a depressed look on her face as her arms folded.

"Nothing personal. It's just that after tonight...I'm ready for some peace, and quiet..." The black cat explained, while looking up at her. "Well, I doubt you'll get that at the shrine either..." Artemis spoke to her. "Now what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Sailor Venus questioned, with a hateful look on her face. Her right fist clenching up in front of her. "YEAH!" Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter shouted down at the white cat. They too instantly looked angry. "Erk!" Artemis yelped. Sailor Moon giggled, while Sailor Mercury smiled with a sweatdrop on the left side of her head. "Well, if everyone is ready to go...My car is parked just over this wall. It may be a bit of a tight fit, but I'm sure we'll manage." Tuxedo Mask spoke to everyone, while pointing the index finger of his right hand at the brick wall behind him. It's the very same brick wall that surrounds the entire property. Everybody nodded to him with a smile, before proceeding to follow him. Everyone had to walk a little ways in order to reach it. "It's probably for the best that Luna stays with everyone tonight. That way she won't nag me over having another cigarette. I sure could use one after everything that's happened here tonight. I just hope she doesn't tell everyone..."  Sailor Moon thought to herself, while walking along. "This will give me a good chance to let everyone know about Usagi's new bad habit, without her knowing. She'll probably smoke again, no doubt. Whether I'm there or not. I hope she doesn't continue to do so. I would hate for us to have to put her through an intervention..." Luna thought to herself, while following everyone.

Within the hour, Mamoru dropped off everyone at the Shrine. Everyone was no longer in their Sailor Guardian suits. All five of them was now wearing their respective school uniforms. Mamoru himself is currently wearing his everyday casual clothing. Which happened to be a black tucked in shirt, a dark green suited overcoat, extremely light purple pants, and black shoes. Everybody thanked Mamoru for the ride. After everyone said goodnight, Mamoru proceeded to drive Usagi home. Along the way, Usagi was in deep thought. Sitting quietly, while holding onto the Moon Stick in her lap. Mamoru began to noticed just how silent she was. "Something on your mind, Usako?" He questioned her. Usagi turned her head to look at him, before gazing down at her Moon Stick. "No...I'm okay, Mamo Chan. I was just thinking about Miss Haruna. You think...she'll be okay?" Usagi questioned. "I'm sure she will. It may take some time for her to get over that disturbing experience." Mamoru replied, while continuing to drive them down the road in his fancy red sports car. "Yeah. Hmm...I wonder what that must have been like, from her point of view..." Usagi spoke curiously. "Very weird, I imagine. It was probably a lot like watching a television, without having any control over her body's actions. While at the same time being forced to speak whatever that evil spirit wanted her to say." Mamoru responded with his theory. "Well, she did describe it as being a lot like having a nightmare. I do wonder how it must have felt for her. Probably weird, like you said. Anyway...I'm glad that it's all over, and that everyone is safe." Usagi replied with a warm smile. Mamoru smiled to her, before looking back at the road. "Me too." He replied in agreement. Soon enough, they pulled up in front of Usagi's house. Usagi leaned over to give a passionate kiss on Mamoru's lips, before pulling back to gaze up into his eyes. "I love you..." Usagi spoke to him. "I love you too. Have a good night. I'll try to give you a call tomorrow, if I'm not too busy with work." Mamoru responded. "Okay. I'll look for you to. If you're unable to, I understand. Good night, Mamo Chan." Usagi responded with a smile, before stepping out of Mamoru's car. "Good night, Usako." He replied with a smile as he waved, before driving off. Usagi waved with a smile, while watching him drive off down the road. 

Usagi sighed to herself, before turning to face her house. "What a night...The craziest one yet..." Usagi spoke to herself, while placing the Moon Stick inside one of the hidden pockets of her sailor school skirt. She then noticed that Shingo's bike is parked in the front yard. "Well, at least the little creep is back home. Good. I don't feel like going out to search for him. "She continued talking to herself, while walking toward the front door. As soon as she reached it, her stomach suddenly growled awfully loud. "Ugh...I'm starving..." Usagi spoke to herself with her left hand resting against her belly, before opening the front door with her right hand. "I'm home!" Usagi shouted, while stepping inside. Closing, and locking the front door behind her. She slipped off her shoes, before stepping down the hallway. "Shingo?! You still awake?!" Usagi questioned out loud, while making her way to the living room. She could now hear sounds coming from the family television. It sounded like a video game was being played.

Once she stepped into the living room, she saw Shingo sitting on the floor directly in front of the television. A game controller in his hands, he was indeed playing a video game. "Shingo? Did you hear me?! I said I'm home!" Usagi spoke down to him, while stepping closer. "Huh?! Uh, yeah! I heard ya! Now, shut up! I'm busy!" Shingo finally replied, while continuing to play his video game. "Why you..." Usagi clenched her right fist, while gritting her teeth. She then sighed. Having remembered about what happened earlier. "Anyway, I'm hungry. I hope you managed to use some of that yen to get dinner..." Usagi spoke down to him. "Eh?! Yeah, I did! Now leave me alone, bun-head!" Shingo shouted back at her, while still playing his game. "Grrrrr!" Usagi growled down at him. She then turned around to huff and puff her way into the kitchen. "Heartless, little brat..." Usagi grumbled to herself. Looking around the kitchen, she didn't happen to notice anything different. She checked the fridge, and the cabinets. Nothing new was added. Everything was still empty, with no food in sight. "Where's dinner?!" Usagi questioned, before turning to walk back into the living room. Walking up to her little brother, she placed both hands on her hips. "Hey! Where's dinner?!" Usagi questioned him. He ignored her, while focusing on his video game.

Usagi then took a deep inhale, before exhaling downward at him. "SHIIIINGO!!!" Usagi shouted as loud as she could. "GAAH!" Shingo yelped, while falling over on his left side. "Erk!!!" He noticed that he died in the video game. He quickly sat back up, only to glare up at her. "Look what you made me do! I lost a life because of you!!!" Shingo shouted up at her, while rubbing the inside of his right ear with the pinky finger of his right hand. "Never mind that! You said you got dinner with the yen that Mom and Dad left for us! So, where is it?!" Usagi questioned him in a hateful tone. "Yeah! I did say I got dinner! I got dinner for ME! I never said I got dinner for you too!" Shingo explained. "Erk! What?! So, you were just going to let me starve?!" Usagi questioned in anger. "Well, we still have catfood left. I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind sharing it with you." Shingo responded with a grin. "Say WHAT?! NO WAY!!! That's not funny!" Usagi responded, with hate in her eyes. She then sighed with her eyes closed, before extending the palm of her right hand out to him. "Fine, I'll go get me something myself. Give me some of the yen. Now!" Usagi demanded. Shingo scraped the index finger of his right hand against his right cheek.

"Yeaaah...About that...I...." Shingo stuttered a bit. Usagi opened up her left eye down at him, before noticing what's on the television screen. Now with both eyes open, she blinked them while gazing at the screen. "Isn't that...the new Sailor V game?" Usagi questioned Shingo, while glaring down at him with evil eyes. He stuttered nervously. "We....well...I..." Shingo could barely answer her. Usagi closed her eyes once again, with an annoyed expression on her face. That sort of look that appeared as though she were about to blow up..."Don't tell me that's where the rest of our yen went....The very same yen that's supposed to last us on food all weekend..." Usagi spoke to him in a creepy, low tone.

"Well...Uh...Funny story...After I got a bite to eat, I saw that the new Sailor V game just came out today...So, I felt compelled to...get it..." Shingo barely explained. "With...our food yen?" Usagi asked him, while a comical vein popped up on her forehead. "Well, it's the...only yen I had..." Shingo replied nervously, while gazing up at her. With Usagi's eyes still closed, a pause of silence overwhelmed her. Suddenly, her stomach gave off another loud growl. Only this time it sounded pretty annoyed over not getting fed. "YOU EDIOT!!!" Usagi shouted extremely loud, right in Shingo's face. The whole house comically rumbled in result. What followed was Shingo being chased by Usagi up the stairs. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Usagi shouted at him. Running as fast as he could down the upstairs hallway, Shingo quickly slammed his bedroom door behind him. Instantly locking it. Usagi ended up slamming face first into the bedroom door with a CRASH!

Falling back on the floor with a loud THUD. Her eyes looked like twirling circles. Shingo now sat on the floor, with his back against his bedroom door. Trying to catch his breath in a panic. "Look, Sis! I'm sorry, alright?!" Usagi quickly came to, before jumping back up to her feet. "Oh, you'll be SORRY alright! Just wait until I get my hands on you!!! That yen was supposed to last us the weekend! What are we supposed to eat for the next two days?!" Usagi shouted at Shingo's bedroom door, while pounding on it with her clenched hands. "I don't know! I wasn't thinking ahead! I just really wanted that new Sailor V game!" Shingo replied. "You open up this door! You're going to march right back down to that store, and return that video game! RIGHT NOW!" Usagi commanded her little brother. "No way I'm opening up! Besides...They don't accept refunds, unless their's something wrong with it!" Shingo explained. "Then tell them the game doesn't work!" Usagi suggested. "It's too late now anyway! They're closed at this time of night!" Shingo added. 

Well, we're going there first thing in the morning! No if's, and's, or but's! I'm also hanging onto the yen too, once we get it back! I don't care if you tell Mom and Dad that I smoked! I'll just deny it! So, your stupid little deal is off!" Usagi explained in anger. "Fine! Have it your way! I'm still not coming out of this room!" Shingo responded. "You got to come out sometime! Sooner, or later! And when you do, I'll be waiting..." Usagi replied, while rubbing her right fist against her left hand. Shingo gulped to himself. He knew that he messed up big time. Knowing that nothing upset's his older sister more than the fact of not having any food available. Hell hath no fury like a hungry Usagi. She could be pretty scary, when hunger is involved. "Nothing to say, huh?! Fine..." Usagi spoke, before turning to walk away. "Enjoy the rest of the night hiding away in there. I'll see you in the morning..." Usagi spoke, while trailing off to her bedroom in a rage.

Shingo sighed to himself, before standing up to his feet. He walked over to his bed to sit down, and think. He began to realize that he was just as irresponsible as Usagi, when it comes to wants over needs. "She would've done the same thing for sure...She gives into temptation more than anyone I know! Plus, she's a bigger fan of Sailor V than I am." Shingo spoke to himself, with an annoyed expression on his face. As Usagi stepped into her bedroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. She then pulled out the Moon Stick from the hidden pocket of her sailor school skirt. Having tossed it into her school bag on the floor, she sat herself down on her bed with a sigh. Usagi then opened her nightstand drawer, only to see the pack of cigarette's and lighter. The more she gazed at them, the more she felt irritated over being caught smoking earlier by Shingo. Which ended up leading to this situation to begin with. "I never should have let him be in charge of that yen...And it's all because I had to try a cigarette..."Usagi spoke to herself with another sigh. She continued to gaze down at the pack of cigarette's. "Eh, why not? What's done is done..." Usagi spoke to herself, while grabbing them before closing the nightstand drawer. "After the night I've had, I deserve one." She added, before stepping over to her bedroom window to sit down on the padded step below it. Placing a cigarette to her lips, she lit it up with her lighter. Taking a deep inhale, she exhaled a creamy stream of smoke throughout her lips. "Ahhh..." She sighed to herself contently. Now holding the cigarette between the index fingers of her right hand, her left arm rested across her ribs. 

Smoke lingered from her cigarette, while she gazed out the window. "Now what am I going to do? Their's nothing to eat, and I haven't had anything since lunch at school..." Usagi spoke to herself. Her stomach gave off another loud growl. She placed her free hand against her belly under her Sailor School Shirt, before gently rubbing it in slow circles. "I'm sooo hungry...I should have asked Mamo Chan to treat me to dinner on the way home..." Usagi continued talking to herself, before taking another long drag off her cigarette. Blowing more smoke into the air, she began to feel a little more relaxed now. "Darn that Shingo. He's such a little brat..." Usagi continued speaking to herself, while puffing some more on her cigarette. She had an annoyed look on her face. "If only there was some way I could punish him..." Usagi added, while blowing more smoke into the air. She flicked some ashes off her cigarette out her bedroom window. Suddenly, an image popped up in her mind. It was a memory of Miss Haruna, while she was still a frog-ish monster with a bloated belly. The next image Usagi saw in her mind was Miss Haruna swallowing Sailor Mars whole. Usagi cringed, while wondering why she suddenly thought of those horrific moments from earlier this evening.

Blinking her eyes, Usagi suddenly had a funny thought cross her mind. "That would be the PERFECT punishment for Shingo. If only I could do something like that to him...That would teach him!" Usagi spoke to herself with a sinister smile on her face, before taking another drag off her fag. After exhaling more smoke into the air, she couldn't help but giggle to herself over the silly thought. "It would certainly put him in his place!" She spoke, before looking down at her belly. "Then again...He would make me look SO huge, and fat! But, at least I would have a full stomach..." She spoke, followed by another giggle with her eyes closed. Her free hand patted against her belly, with a happy expression on her face. She then opened her eyes, before looking out the window. "Nah...Even if I could do such a thing, I couldn't do THAT to him. Or anyone, for that matter. It would be so wrong, and just plain weird..." Usagi spoke softly to herself, before taking one final puff off her cigarette. Blowing more smoke, she flicked the cigarette butt out her bedroom window. "I do wonder how it would feel though... Maybe if... it were only temporary...And, if my stomach wouldn't digest him...I guess I wouldn't mind trying it..." Usagi continued to speak softly to herself, while rubbing her tummy under her Sailor School Shirt with her left hand. Her stomach suddenly groaned with another annoyed growl. Usagi began to have an expression of sick hunger on her face. 

"Ugh...I'm just talking nonsense out of hunger...I'm glad Luna isn't here tonight. She would think I'm crazy..." Usagi spoke to herself, while standing up to her feet. "I can't help it though. I'm sooo hungry..." Usagi added, with a sad sigh. Both of her hands rested against her belly, while comical tears rolled down her cheeks. "Eh, maybe I should get to bed early...The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I get to eat tomorrow...Once we get that yen back, of course." Usagi spoke out, while stretching her arms over the back of her head. Her Sailor School Shirt lifted up, exposing her tummy bare in the process. "But first...A bath!" Usagi added, followed by giggling to herself. Within the hour, Usagi was now laying in the bathtub. Her Sailor School uniform laid on the bathroom floor near it. While she bathed in the tub, she continued to think more about the strange events that occurred earlier that evening. She also couldn't help but think about that silly idea she had, that involved Shingo. The more she thought about it, the more her stomach grumbled. "If only..." Usagi thought to herself. During this whole time, Shingo was already dressed in his light green pajama's. Laying in his bed, he was still currently awake. Thinking about what he had done earlier. 

Once Usagi finished her bath, she stepped out of the bathtub to dry herself off. After wrapping herself up in her pink towel, she gathered up her Sailor School Uniform. Tossing it in the laundry basket in the corner of the room, she proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. Turning the light off behind her. Usagi stepped across the hall into her bedroom. Closing, and locking the bedroom door behind her. "Ahhh, that feels so much better..." She spoke to herself, while setting her Moon Brooch on her nightstand. Usagi then began to change into her pink pajama's. Once she was finished, she sat down on her bed. After brushing her hair with her hair brush, she proceeded to tie her hair up in order to make it appear in the unique way it always does. After she was done, she took another cigarette out of her pack of smokes. Grabbing her lighter, she walked over to turn her bedroom light off. Deciding to have one more smoke before going to bed, she proceeded to step toward her bedroom window. Not yet realizing that she was beginning to make a habit out of it. Lighting up, she puffed away happily on her cigarette. Sitting in the same pose that she did earlier, while her right hand sported the cigarette between her index fingers. The moonlight shining through the window currently brightened up her bedroom a bit. Usagi's stomach continued to rumble pretty loud. She grunted in response. "Ugh...I really need something in my stomach..." She spoke softly to herself with a sigh. Her free hand began to rub against her belly up and down. "If only Shingo hadn't spent all that yen..." She spoke to herself with an annoyed tone in her voice. With another sigh, Usagi then gazed up at the Moon in the sky. 

Suddenly, Usagi's mind once again thought about Miss Haruna. At the time when she had all four of the Sailor Soldier's trapped in her belly. Usagi took another deep inhale off her cigarette, before blowing smoke out her bedroom window. "I...wish I had...the ability to do that...To be able to...swallow...Shingo whole...Only...He would be safe in my stomach, and not be harmed. Or digested...Then, I could keep him in there...For as long as I want..." Usagi spoke softly, before sighing to herself. She continued to gaze up at the Moon. "Yeah, that would teach him a lesson...It would be like a "time out" for him..." Usagi added, before taking another puff off her cigarette. The expression on her face looked blank from extreme hunger, while more smoke blew out from her lips. The more she thought about everything she just said, the more she wished for it. Suddenly, Usagi noticed a white light begin to shine from behind her. "Huh?" She spoke, before turning her head to see where it was coming from. The bright light was coming from her open school bag. "What???" Usagi questioned, while flicking her cigarette out her bedroom window. She then stood up, and walked over to it. Kneeling down, she pulled out the Moon Stick. The Silver Crystal on it was glowing brightly. She blinked her eyes, while gazing upon it. She held it up in front of her with both hands. 

"What's...going on?" Is something wrong with it?" Usagi questioned. The bright white light then suddenly shined a ray of light upon her. "Ah!" Usagi yelped, while the white light engulfed her whole body with a brightly glow. The result of this light brightened up her entire bedroom. After a few seconds, the ray of light vanished. Usagi's whole body tingled all over, while her hand's lowered the Moon Stick down to her legs. "What...just happened?!" Usagi asked herself with wide eyes. "I...feel...a little...different...But, I can't...quite place what it is..." She spoke, while looking down at the Moon Stick. The Silver Crystal's light slowly faded out. Usagi's eyes then suddenly bulged very wide. "Surely it...didn't do what I...think it did...Did it?" Usagi questioned herself, before setting the Moon Stick back into her School Bag. A memory suddenly flashed back in her mind over what happened after she managed to defeat Queen Beryl, who was fused together with Queen Metalia during that time. Soon after that battle, the Silver Crystal granted her wish of wanting a normal life again. Which followed with the reincarnation of her best friend's. Knowing that the Silver Crystal granted that wish in the past, who's to say it wouldn't grant another wish for her again? She then quickly stood up, and ran over to the mirror on her bedroom wall. Gazing at her reflection, she sighed in relief. Seeing that she still appeared to look like her normal self.

Usagi then raised an eyebrow, while thinking of trying something. She attempted to open her mouth as wide as she could. To her shock, her jaw stretched open abnormally wide! Wider than she could ever possibly do before! "No way...!" Usagi yelped in surprise, before quickly grabbing hold of both sides of her mouth with her hand's. After attempting to pull her mouth open wider, she instantly freaked out over the result of her test. "GAAAH!" Usagi shouted, before falling back on her butt to the floor. "I...don't believe it...This can't be...happening...Can it?! Did the Silver Crystal...really grant my wish?!" Usagi questioned herself, while still in shock. She had just now realized that she had felt no pain, or pressure when she pulled her mouth open that wide. It was like as if it came natural to her, and her lips stretched like rubber quite easily! "Does this mean I'm...able to eat...Shingo?" Usagi asked herself, while blinking her eyes. Her stomach suddenly growled with anger. As if it was replying to her with a "YES!" She quickly placed both of her hand's against her belly.  "No! I...couldn't! I'm his older sister! It wouldn't be right! It's...cannibalism!" She spoke down to her hungry gut with a hateful, yet panicked look on her face. The hunger pains she felt was practically unbearable. "I...didn't really mean it, when I wished that...Did I?" Usagi spoke, and questioned herself. "Surely not...I was just too hungry to think rationally...I didn't REALLY mean to wish for it to come true!" Usagi added, while her whole body trembled over all of this. Her stomach suddenly sounded off another loud growl.

Usagi then sat up on her knees, with her arms folded. Her eyes closed, she tilted her head up. "NO! This whole idea is wrong on SO many levels! I refuse to attempt fulfilling that stupid, silly wish! No matter how hungry I am!" She spoke firmly to herself, before opening her eyes again. Her stomach responded with another painful growl. "Although, that little creep DOES deserve it..." Usagi spoke, while gazing down at her tummy. "And, I AM curious to try it..." She added. Standing up to her feet, she sighed to herself. "Am I really capable of doing this? Could my body...stretch the same way that my mouth does?" Usagi asked herself. She then developed a sweatdrop on the left side of her head. "Am I...really going to attempt this...?" She also questioned herself. She couldn't believe she was even considering the idea. Suddenly, she heard the sound of Shingo's bedroom door slowly open in the hallway. With drool beginning to run down her chin, she quickly snuck her back against her bedroom door to listen. "I guess their's only one way to find out..." Usagi's whispered softly to herself with a hungry grin. She then quickly realized that she was drooling over the idea of eating Shingo. Blinking her eyes, she quickly wiped her chin with her right hand. "Seriously?!" She thought to herself. Perhaps the Silver Crystal changed her a little more than she thought...

Usagi listened for footsteps in the hallway. She then heard the bathroom door close. She slowly opened her bedroom door to peek out. Usagi noticed the bathroom door was indeed closed, with the light on inside. She also noticed that Shingo's bedroom door was open at the other end of the hallway. Usagi couldn't help but grin to herself. "I knew it was only a matter of time until he had to come out..." Usagi thought to herself. Shingo proceeded to do his business. Once he was finished, he flushed the toilet. After washing his hands, he slowly creaked open the bathroom door. Shingo noticed that his older sister's bedroom door was still closed. He then peeked his head left, and right. Noticing that the coast was still clear, he sighed to himself in relief. "Good. She must be asleep..." Shingo thought to himself, before turning the bathroom light off. He then tip-toed his way back to his bedroom. His bedroom light was still turned off, just like he left it. 

Stepping into the darkness of his bedroom, Shingo slowly shut his bedroom door. Locking it behind him, he proceeded toward his bed. "That stupid dumpling head...She must have finally cried herself to sleep. It sure sounded like it, with all that shouting earlier. She's such a crybaby..." Shingo spoke out to himself, while fixing his bed covers to prepare laying back down. "Hello, Shingo..." He suddenly heard the creepy tone of a female voice. Instantly knowing who's voice it is. His bedroom light suddenly turned on. Shingo quickly turned around, only to see Usagi standing right in front of his bedroom door. Her eyes staring right at him, her right hand was resting over the bedroom light switch on the wall. Her other hand rested on her left hip. "SIS?!" Shingo yelped out in shock.

"Ohhh....Shingo, Shingo, Shingo...  
You've been such a naughty boy..." Usagi spoke down to him, while waving the index finger of her left hand at him. Her eyes peered at her little brother, with a creepy expression on her face. "Now...What AM I going to do with you?" Usagi questioned herself playfully, while gazing at Shingo with hungry eyes...

End of Episode 5.

Usagi: "Today we learned that just because something doesn't work the way we want it to the first time around, doesn't mean we shouldn't try again and again. Like with Miss Haruna, when we finally figured out why she was the way she was. It just goes to show that their's always a way around things, and that you should at least try to find a solution to every problem you face in every day life. We also learned that it's not a good idea to blow your money on something you want, when you need it for more important things. Knowing Luna, she would probably say "You're one to talk, Usagi." right about now. Speaking of Luna, it seems that I've lost track of her. She probably went to see how my friend's are doing. I don't know. Wouldn't it be a strange coincidence if she did? She did go to spend the night with the others near the end of this episode. Oh well. I guess it'a just me for now! *Giggles* Anyway, these past few episodes made me work up quite the appetite! I think I'll go get myself a bite to eat. Yeah...Until next time, stay tuned! Sailor Moon says! *Giggles.* ^_^

Music credits roll.


	6. "Large, and in charge! Usagi's full weekend begins."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After constantly thinking about the transformed Miss Haruna being full of her friends from earlier that evening, Usagi has been inspired with the silly thought of devouring Shingo whole in order to teach him a lesson. The more she thought about it, the more she wished for it. Having tested herself in front of a mirror after the Silver Crystal shined a ray of light upon her, Usagi is now very eager to try it out. Especially since her intense hunger continues to encourage the strange idea. Did the Silver Crystal really grant Usagi's wish?

Sailor Moon V.

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, I attempt to teach my little brother a lesson that he'll never forget. Watch out, Shingo! In the name of the Moon, and my stomach, I'll punish you!"

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 6.

"Large, and in charge! Usagi's full weekend begins."

"Erk! Sis?!" Shingo yelped out, while gazing at Usagi. The creepy look on her face sent chills down his spine. Shingo nervously took a few steps backward. He was preparing to either be scolded, slapped, or spanked by his older Sister. Suddenly, Usagi displayed an innocent happy look on her face. As she closed her eyes, she slowly stepped toward him. Shingo blinked his eyes at the sudden calmness that his sister displayed. Within seconds, she stopped right in front of him. "Huh?" Shingo uttered, while looking up at her with a confused fear in his eyes. Shingo then suddenly decided to put on his tough act, like he normally does around her. "Heh! You don't...scare me...Do your worst..." He spoke up to her in a seemingly brave tone. Usagi continued to smile down at him with her eyes closed. "Oh, I intend to..." She replied, before playfully shoving him with both of her hands. "Gah!" Shingo yelped, while feeling himself pushed onto his bed. Forced to sit, while she stepped closer to him.

Once she stood directly in front of him, his eye sight stared straight at her belly. Shingo then slowly tilted his head back to look up at her face. His eyes widened a bit, while noticing her now opened eyes staring right down at him. Her arm's now folded, a smile still displayed on her face. Usagi's stomach suddenly let off a loud growl. Loud enough to make Shingo jump. "Erk! Look, Sis...I know you're hungry, and that you're really mad at me over it. I get it...I already thought it over, and I'm VERY sorry..." Shingo spoke, and apologized surprisingly. Both of his hands quickly pressed together in front of himself, while his head ducked down with his eyes closed. "I know I haven't been a very good brother to you. I won't tell Mom, or Dad that you smoked. Plus, I'll be sure to return the Sailor V game back in the morning. Then, I'll give you the yen back. I promise! Just, please...Don't scold me, and let me go back to bed? It's been a long day, and I'm pretty tired. Please?" Shingo spoke, and begged his older Sister. Having listened, Usagi just stood there in thought. "Heh, you have NO idea what kind of day I had. Well...Evening, anyway. " Usagi thought to herself. She then began to wonder. Was he REALLY as sorry as he claimed? This sudden change of attitude was so unlike him. Maybe she's finally put the fear of God into him, perhaps? Still, she didn't want him to be afraid of her. As annoying of a brat that he was, she still loved her little brother. She was just tired of him always picking on her, and being mean to her. He HAD to be punished in some form, or fashion. Especially after everything he's done this evening. Whether he was truly sorry, or not. He needed to learn some respect. On top of that, Usagi really felt the need to sedate her hunger as well.

Usagi still wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this. She didn't know if she could even actually accomplish it. Deep down she felt that she wanted to at least try it. If it doesn't work, then perhaps she'll just manage to put a big scare into him. Which would be just fine to her, even though she really didn't want to go to bed on an empty stomach. After these thoughts crossed her mind, she slowly unfolded her arms. Usagi then proceeded to gently place both of her hands over Shingo's. Feeling her warm touch, he slowly opened his eyes. Followed by gazing back up at his older sister. Usagi's hands forced Shingo's to lower down to his lap. She then raised her hands back up, only to place them over his shoulders. Shingo's eyes tensed nervously, until Usagi gave him a warm smile. "Shingo?" Usagi spoke, while continuing to gaze down at him. 

"Er...Yes, Sis?" Shingo stuttered in response. "You know I love you, right?" Usagi questioned him. "Um, yeah?" Shingo replied, while continuing to look up at her. "And, as your older sister, you know I would do anything for you. Right?" Usagi spoke, and questioned him. Shingo slowly nodded his head. "Of course...Why all the mushy stuff all of a sudden?" He replied, while wondering where she was going with this. "Well, now I need you to do something for me. You see...Even though you say you're sorry, you must understand that you still need to be punished. As your older sister, one of my duties is to set an example. Otherwise, you may never learn. Understand?" Usagi explained, and asked him. Her hands still rested over his shoulders. Shingo slowly nodded, before looking down with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Let's just get this over with. What is...my punishment?" Shingo asked her. Usagi closed her eyes, while continuing to display a warm smile. "Oh, I don't know...Do you think you would be able to handle what I have in mind?" Usagi questioned him, before opening her eyes again. Her stomach continued to rumble. She wasn't sure just exactly how much longer she could hold back.

Shingo blinked his eyes, before gazing back up at his older Sister. "Sure, try me. What is it you want me to do? Your weekly chores, or perhaps your school homework for a while? Or would you rather I let you have my next allowance from Dad? I'm guessing it's got to be one of those three, right?" Shingo questioned her. Usagi paused for a minute, before proceeding to name her punishment for him. "Well, to be blunt...I want you inside me..." Usagi replied, with her eyes closed again. Her mouth continued smiling away, like what she just said was no big deal. Shingo's eyes instantly bulged wide, before blinking them a few times. His face suddenly turned red, while displaying a look of disgust. "EW! GROSS! NO WAY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Shingo bellowed out, while shoving her hands off his shoulders. In shock, Usagi cocked an eyebrow. Blinking her eyes, she then instantly developed a sweatdrop on the right side of her head. "Erk! That's not what I meant!!!" Usagi yelled back down at him. Her face instantly red as well, with a disgusted expression on it. "Then what the hell else did you mean?!" Shingo questioned her. "That's just sick, Sis!!!" Shingo added. Usagi blinked her eyes, before gritting her teeth in disgust. "Hey! Don't look at me! You're the one who's sick for even thinking I meant that!" She responded in anger. This wasn't exactly going according to plan so far, she thought to herself. "You've been reading some of Dad's Doujin Hentai Manga's again, haven't you? You little pervert..." Usagi suddenly questioned her little Brother in disgust. Shingo blinked his eyes, while blushing away with the look of frustration on his face. "Erk! No! I haven't! I only stumbled upon that crap just that one time by accident! I would never take another look at any of it! They have a lot of crazy, gross stuff in those. I'm too young to be looking at that kind of filth anyway!" Shingo explained himself, while turning his head to look away from her with his arms folded. His cheeks still displaying a beet red color, while his face remained frustrated. "Heh! I'll never understand adults." Shingo added.

Usagi rubbed her chin with her right hand, while listening. She then sighed to herself. Usagi began to realize just how wrong she worded her answer over what his punishment would be. "Heh, I'll give you that. That's something we can both agree on. Anyway...I suppose the way I worded that, didn't come out right. But, I swear to you that's not what I meant at all..." Usagi responded, while looking down at him. Shingo then unfolded his arms, before looking back up at her. "Well, then what DID you mean exactly?" Shingo asked her. Usagi gently placed both of her hands on Shingo's shoulders once again. "Well, what I REALLY meant was..." Usagi began to explain, before closing her eyes with a sigh. She then continued, while gazing into his eyes. "Eh, first let me explain. You see, we're all out of food. You got to have dinner, but I haven't. And, as you can obviously hear from my stomach...I'm VERY hungry. Sooo...What I want you to do for me, is to get in my belly..." Usagi replied down to him with a warm smile on her face. Again, speaking casually about it like it's no big deal. She was secretly finding this approach to be quite amusing, and eager to see what his reaction will be. Especially once he finds out how serious she is. Shingo blinked his eyes, with a confused look on his face. He then began to chuckle. "Say what?! Hah! That's a good one, Sis." Shingo replied, before continuing to laugh. "Oh, you think I'm joking?" Usagi responded, with her eyes closed. Still displaying a happy look on her face. "Well, of course you are! To be honest, it's the weirdest joke I've ever heard! Very random for sure! I keep forgetting that you say the weirdest things when you're hungry." Shingo replied, while continuing to laugh. He then suddenly stopped, after hearing his older sister's stomach growl once again. Shingo blinked his eyes, while gazing straight at Usagi's belly. He then slowly looked back up at her. 

"Well, I'm not joking...I'm quite serious." Usagi spoke down to him, while lowering both of her hands down to plant firmly against his arms. Still smiling, with her eyes closed. Instantly, Shingo felt her grip tighten his arms against his sides. Causing his eyes to bulge wide, he continued to gaze up at her. "Hey! Cut it out! Joke's over! What...are you doing?!" Shingo spoke up to her with an annoyed tone in his voice. He attempted to struggle out of her grasp, but she had a firm hold on him. He couldn't get her to let go..."Sorry. I have to make sure you don't get away..." Usagi replied, while continuing to smile down at him with her eyes closed. Shingo grunted, while increasing his struggle from her strong grasp. She was actually starting to scare him. Just what was Usagi intending to do to him for his punishment? Whatever she had planned, he quickly realized that she was a lot stronger than he originally thought. These thoughts raced through his mind. "Huh?! Get away? Come on, what are you really planning to do? If your intention is to scare me, then it's working! You're creeping me out, Sis!" Shingo questioned, and revealed in a panicking tone. He began to regret all those times he was mean to his older sister. At least with one of their parents around, he always felt more secure in bullying her as much as he wanted. Because the worst that could happen was for him to be grounded from it. But this time, he was all alone with her. Did she plan to perform some kind of torture on him? With all of this suddenly crossing his mind, he began to feel very nervous. 

Usagi finally opened her eyes again, while continuing to smile down at him. "Must I explain in detail, silly? Okay, fine... I'm going to eat you, Shingo. After that happens, you're going to be spending some time-out in my stomach for a little while. That is your punishment. Any questions?" Usagi explained, and asked him with a happy loving smile on her face. "Hah! Yeah right! How does that work? You plan to swallow me whole? Sorry, Sis. We happen to live in what most people call reality. We don't live in an anime. Even if we did, we still have what they call the laws of physics. Look it up sometime. You might actually learn a thing or two." Her little brother explained, followed by smarting off to her. He clearly didn't believe her, and felt that she was just attempting to really mess with him at this point. Usagi giggled with a grin on her face. "Well, sometimes laws can be broken...As for swallowing you whole, that's exactly what I intend to do..." Usagi explained, with her eyes closed again. Shingo's eyes tensed up, before he continued to squirm in her grasp. "I said that's enough! You're not funny, Sis! If you're going to torture me in some way, then get it over with! I want to go back to bed!" Shingo shouted up to her in response, while continuing to struggle in her grasp. Blinking her eyes, Usagi then giggled before continuing to gaze down at him. "Don't worry, little brother. I plan to tuck you in soon enough. But, if you insist...Then I'll hurry this along as quickly as I can. I don't think I can stand this hunger for much longer anyway. So, brace yourself!" Usagi responded, before licking her lips teasingly. She was VERY eager to try this out now. She actually began to hope that this would work. With Usagi's mouth slightly open, drool began to run down her chin. Her eyes gazed down upon him like a cat to a mouse. Her stomach grumbled once more, before she prepared to slowly open her mouth as wide as she could. "Down the hatch you go! Ahhhh..." Usagi spoke with her eyes closed, while her jaw stretched open impossibly wide! Her tongue hung out over her bottom lip, while saliva oozed down from it. Her grip remained strong in keeping Shingo's arms pinned to his sides, while he sat on his bed. 

"ERK! WHAT THE...?!" Shingo yelped out, while he watched in horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He was witnessing his older sister's mouth stretch open much wider than humanly possible! He could easily see her uvula in the back of her throat. Shingo's eyes bulged wide, while instantly realizing that Usagi was indeed not joking... "SIS?!" He yelped out in terror. "Alright, here goes nothing..." Usagi thought to herself, before quickly lunging her head downward. Her mouth quickly engulfed Shingo's entire head with a loud GLOMP! "MMMPH?!" Shingo's muffled voice could be heard from within Usagi's bulging cheeks. His sight was instantly blinded by the pitch black darkness inside Usagi's mouth. Within seconds, Shingo was forced to smell Usagi's tobacco breath. Even forced to breath it in, he felt like he wanted to gag from instantly feeling sick by it. Usagi's breath was also hot, while it brushed over him. He felt his face planted against her moist tongue. 

"Can it be?! I'm doing it...I'm actually doing it! Shingo's head actually fits in my mouth!" Usagi thought to herself with her eyes open in excitement. "Mmmm!" She moaned in pleasure from the sudden taste that she received, as her eyes closed again with a happy expression on her face. For some reason, Shingo tasted absolutely delicious to her! Either it was from being so very hungry, or perhaps just all part of the wish granted by the Silver Crystal. Whatever the reason, Usagi's tongue apparently enjoyed his flavor! Her tongue began to lap against Shingo's face. Coating it with her warm, icky saliva. Usagi's stomach began to growl once more. Reminding her that she needed to hurry this up. Usagi then attempted to pick Shingo up, while still keeping his arms pinned to his sides. What followed, was Usagi attempting to shove him deeper inside her mouth with that first big swallow. Shingo felt himself lifted up, while his entire head was forced to tilt forward into the back of her throat. Squeezing through, he easily heard that first loud wet GULP. Now feeling his head squeeze down into her esophagus. Usagi's uvula scraped along the back of Shingo's head. On the outside, this caused a lump to instantly bulge out from within Usagi's neck. 

"It's working! I really am eating him!" Usagi thought happily to herself. She couldn't wait to get her little brother into her stomach. "I...can't believe it! She's...EATING ME!!!" Shingo thought to himself at the same time in sheer terror. "SIS?! DON'T EAT ME!!! PLEASE, STOP!" Usagi heard Shingo's muffled voice shout out from within the bulge in her neck. Usagi couldn't help but giggle from his begging. She began to moan in pleasure from his taste, and movement inside her. His flavor made her want more of him. Already, she forced his shoulders to push past the corners of her lips. Causing her cheeks to bugle out even wider. With another huge swallow, Shingo found his head squeeze down her tight esophagus even further. Usagi's throat muscles massaged against his head, and face from all angles. While more warm saliva soaked over him. Shingo began to hear the growls of Usagi's stomach echo from down below. He then started to whimper, while suddenly trying to wiggle his body the best he could. Making any attempt to escape her hungry grasp. "How is this...even possible?! How is she doing this?! WHY is she doing this?!" These questions raced through Shingo's mind, while Usagi attempted another huge swallow. Forcing Shingo's arms, stomach, and back to slip through her hungry lips. Usagi gently, and playfully gnawed over Shingo's body with her teeth. She continued to moan in pleasure, while feeling his head squeeze deep down inside her chest. The bulge shape of Shingo's head managed to travel, and vanish behind her collar bone. It appeared that even her ribcage could now expand, in order to allow massively large contents to pass through. Usagi still couldn't believe she was now actually able to do this, but she had begun to love it.

Within seconds, Shingo's entire head was forced to squeeze through the tight entrance of Usagi's stomach. He began to feel the top of his head forcefully press against the slimy walls. His body quickly followed, with another massive swallow by Usagi. Shingo's arms remained pinned to his sides, while his legs kicked outside her mouth. Shingo was now halfway inside her. Usagi's cheeks still bulged, while she stood there. Her tongue continued to taste him the best it could. She wasn't very fond of the taste she received from his pajama's, but that was to be expected. It was similar to eating a sweet potato with the skin still on it. With her eyes now open, Usagi tried to gaze down at her belly the best she could. She was unable to tilt her head down, so it was difficult to see the progress down below. However, she was certainly able to feel it! She noticed that her belly was beginning to grow out below her ribs, due to Shingo's head being forced to push downward against the slimy walls of her stomach from the inside. She could feel every inch of him, and it surprisingly didn't hurt her at all! Obviously the rest of her internal organs appeared to be unharmed by this as well. The Silver Crystal really has completely changed her insides! Her digestive tract now seemed pretty similar to that of a snake! These thoughts crossed Usagi's mind, while she continued to enjoy her meal. Usagi then noticed that her pink buttoned pajama shirt was beginning to pop open one button after another, due to her growing belly slowly poking out. 

Usagi placed her left hand against her bare belly, while the bulge continued to slowly grow within it. Followed by gently rubbing it up and down. She easily felt her brother's head squirm beneath the bare skin of her growing gut. Still with a mouth full of Shingo, Usagi decided it was finally time to finish him off. She managed to grab a hold of his kicking legs with her hands, while tilting her head back as far as she could. After accomplishing that, she proceeded to arch herself back. Usagi then managed to shove Shingo's legs deeper inside with another huge swallow. "Mmm..." Usagi moaned from the feeling of Shingo's wriggling body. She wasn't sure why his futile efforts felt so good to her, but it was a lot like a nice massage from the inside. Usagi wasn't exactly sure how she was still able to breath during all this either. However, so far she was surprisingly able to breath through her nose while swallowing him. She began to think that it had to be another affect of the wish granted by the Silver Crystal. Usagi then turned around, before sitting back on the edge of Shingo's bed. Her growing belly tightly rested over her lap, as it poked out bare through her pink unbuttoned pajama shirt. Shingo felt a cramped pressure from all around him, while his lower body laid limp inside her. He felt like a helpless worm on a hook. 

"Please...Stop! Don't eat me! Please, Usagi?!" Shingo's muffled voice begged from within Usagi's swollen belly. She chose to ignore his pleas. She came this far, and she wasn't about to change her mind now! She was starving, and her stomach needed to be filled. Usagi pulled his legs deeper into her mouth, as she continued to swallow him whole. Usagi giggled, and moaned during the slow process. Within a minute or two, her lips finally managed to reach his wiggling feet. Saliva coated Shingo all over, while the upper half of his body forcefully curled up inside her growing abdomen. "HELP!!!" Shingo's muffled voice desperately shouted from within. Hoping to be heard by anyone, but then suddenly remembering that they're all alone in the house. With nobody around to hear him, or even stop Usagi from finishing him off. Even Shingo's efforts to stop her, were futile.

At this point, her legs were forced to spread in order to allow her belly to swell out and rest comfortably between them. As she closed her eyes, Usagi attempted that one last swallow. Finally sounding off one last GULP, after Shingo's wiggling feet vanished behind her lips. Her cheeks shrank inward, and back to normal in the process. Their was now nothing left of her little brother. Not one trace. Shingo had completely vanished from the outside world. From Shingo's point of view, it sure enough felt like his fate had been sealed. He began to feel the rest of his lower half slowly follow downward with the rest of his wiggling body. His muffled voice whimpered along the way. Usagi continued to feel the rest of her younger brother travel down her throat. With her head still tilted back, the lump in her neck slowly shrank back down to normal. "Ahhh..." Usagi sighed happily with her tongue hanging out, while sitting back on the edge of Shingo's bed. As her eyes remained closed, her hands pressed down against the bedsheets behind her. Her face expression displayed such content. She never felt so satisfied to this extend from a meal in her entire life! She then slowly opened her eyes, before gazing down at her growing belly. Once Shingo was forced to curl up inside her stomach completely, Usagi watched her swollen belly expand out a little bit further. In just a few seconds, her bloated gut finally settled it's glorious new shape. The entrance of Usagi's stomach shut tightly above her younger brother. The task of having Shingo for supper was finally complete. "I...can't believe it...I did it! I actually did it! He's really in my stomach!" Usagi thought to herself happily, while continuing to gaze down at her swollen belly. She began to feel rather pleased with herself. Usagi now appeared to look far beyond 9 months pregnant with quadruplets. 

In shock, Shingo trembled within his older sister's stomach. His new surroundings are dark, slimy, and cramped. The air is thick, and has a disgusting smell that wreaks of previously digested food from earlier during Usagi's lunch period at school. His pajamas were now completely soaked in saliva. Shingo felt very warm, and uncomfortable in his living prison of flesh. Usagi's stomach walls pressed, and massaged slowly against his shivering body. He could easily hear Usagi's heartbeat from above him, mixed with the sounds of her stomach's groaning gurgles. The slimy walls pressed, and decompressed around Shingo with each breath that Usagi took. His mind was now currently unable to comprehend what just happened. "Mmmm...Sooo yummy...That really hit the spot! Thanks, little brother. You were delicious..."  Usagi spoke down to her swollen tummy with a smile, before licking her lips. Her bloated abdomen continued to rest between her legs over the edge of Shingo's bed. "God...I'm sooo full..." Usagi added. Suddenly, she felt a pressure quickly rise up from deep inside her body. Unable to help it, Usagi's mouth opened wide with an enormously long belch escaping her lips. "BUUURRRAAAP!" The loud burp echoed throughout the house. The result left an aftertaste of Shingo in her mouth, as she exhaled from the relieved pressure. "Excuse me!" Usagi's spoke, followed by giggling with her left hand's fingers against her lips. Her eyes closed, while she giggled. Usagi then slowly opened her eyes, before gently resting her left hand against the bare skin of her belly. She proceeded to rub it up and down slowly. Now having a content, warm smile of utter bliss displayed on her face. 

Shingo's whole world rumbled around him when Usagi's mighty belch released itself from his living prison. The slimy walls of Usagi's stomach pressed tighter against him from all angles in the process. This caused him to snap out of it, before he began to quickly examine his surroundings. He heard her voice speak from the result of the relieved pressure, but it sounded rather filtered. He also barely felt her hands caressing his form from the outside. "Sis? Usagi?!" Shingo's muffled voice spoke out to her, while trying to reposition himself around. His hands pressed, and explored against the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach. They felt warm, and disgustingly icky. Shingo felt very uncomfortable, due to the slimy walls pressing tightly against him from all angles. He could still barely feel his older sister's loving rubs from the outside. He grunted, while struggling to move around. "Hmm?" Usagi responded, while continuing to gaze down at her dome-shaped gut. Overhearing him speak out to her. "Shingo? Are you okay in there?" Usagi questioned him, while poking her belly with the index finger of her left hand. Her eyes blinked, with a curious look on her face. Shingo felt the light pressure of her poke from the outside, while he continued to grunt his way to attempt sitting right-side up within her stomach. For some reason, Usagi couldn't help but moan a little from his movement. She softly bit down on her bottom lip during Shingo's progress. Her hands tightly grasped the bedsheets behind her. Once Shingo finally got himself settled, he gritted his teeth at her question.

"What?! Am I okay?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! You...ATE me!!! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Shingo shouted out to her in anger, and fear. "Let me out of here, Sis!!!" Shingo demanded, while pushing against the slimy walls as hard as he could. Usagi watched the bumps stretch outward from within, only for each bump to slowly sink back inward. One after another, Usagi gazed down at them in amazement. She continued to moan softly beyond her control. It just felt so good for some reason. Again, like a nice massage from the inside. Same as earlier when she was swallowing him. Usagi smiled, while proceeding to rub her left hand in slow circles over her bloated belly. She suddenly decided to start having a bit of fun with him. "Aww...What's wrong, dinner? Not enjoying your new home so far?" Usagi questioned him, before giggling some more. Her left hand patted against her bare tummy a few times. Usagi felt that a lot of teasing was in order. It just had to play a big role in Shingo's punishment. After all, how could she not tease him? Shingo was now trapped in her stomach against his will. She felt that she couldn't pass up this opportunity, and to make every second of it count as much as possible. Her left hand began to playfully press down against each bump that Shingo made from within her swollen belly. Applying a little more pressure against his attempts each time.

Shingo easily felt the physical attention she was giving him. He grunted in anger, before beginning to kick his legs around the best he could. He didn't have enough room at all to apply any force behind his kicks, but he still tried. Shingo began to hope that it would make Usagi feel sick, and force her to throw him up. Surprisingly, his actions didn't harm Usagi, or make her feel sick at all. Her stomach appeared to stretch like rubber with every lumpy bump he caused. His efforts remained futile, and only applied a pleasurable massage for her. "This isn't funny, Usagi! I'm serious! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shingo bellowed out. His whole body now began to squirm inside Usagi's stomach. Still causing one lumpy bump after another to appear from within. Usagi giggled once more. She began to understand just how her teacher Miss Haruna felt earlier this evening. When she was possessed, and full of Usagi's friend's. Of course the only difference is that Usagi isn't possessed by a hungry evil spirit with the greedy intentions of digesting it's prey. She was just teaching her little brother a lesson is all. This really was turning out to be a rather interesting experience for her. Fun, and fulfilling for sure! Choosing to ignore Shingo for the moment, Usagi began to raise her right hand up in order to pull something out of her pink pajama pocket that's on the left side of her chest. What she pulled out was her pack of cigarette's, and lighter. Usagi then gazed over at Shingo's bedroom window, that was on the other side of his bed. Luckily, it was already open. How very convenient, she thought to herself. Usagi felt that she wasn't exactly ready to try standing, or even walking just yet. She wasn't exactly sure if she even could, due to all this new extra weight. She decided she would worry about that later. "Now for some kind of ashtray..." Usagi thought, before gazing around Shingo's bedroom. She then noticed that Shingo had a drinking cup sitting on his nightstand next to his bed. Usagi reached for it, only to pick it up. Having looked in it, she smiled. Their was still some water left in it. Usagi sighed to herself in relief. "Good..." Usagi softly spoke to herself, while pulling a cigarette out from her pack. "If this doesn't call for an after-meal smoke, then I don't know what does!" Usagi spoke out happily with her eyes closed. Loud enough for Shingo to hear her. She displayed a cute anime expression on her face. 

"HELLO?! Are you listening to me?! Let me out of here, Sis! I'm not food!!!" Shingo shouted out to her. Usagi could easily hear his muffled shouts from within her bare, swollen belly. Opening her eyes back up, she looked down at it with a smirk. "Oh, I beg to differ...You're in my tummy, dummy! Sooo, that definitely makes you food from how I see it." Usagi responded with a giggle, before placing the cigarette between her lips. Cupping her left hand over it, her right hand raised up the lighter. Having lit the cigarette, Usagi took a deep inhale off of it. Filling her lungs with that rich, thick smoke. With the cigarette now sporting between the index fingers of her right hand, she exhaled a stream of smoke throughout her lips. "Ahhh...That's more like it." Usagi spoke in a satisfied tone. She then wrapped her left arm across between her chest, and belly. The nicotine instantly calmed her senses, while she began to gaze back down at her swollen stomach. The smoke from her cigarette lingered in the air. Meanwhile, Shingo continued to struggle in his slimy dungeon. Every push and kick he made, remained fruitless. Shingo was now beginning to wear down from exhaustion. "I can't believe you ate me! This isn't happening...This...can't be happening...Why?! Why, Sis?!" Shingo spoke out, and questioned his older sister. He could barely wrap his head around all this. It was like a living nightmare.

"Oh, calm down...You'll give me indigestion..." Usagi spoke down to him with her eyes closed, before taking another drag off her cigarette. Followed by exhaling another stream of smoke into the air. Opening her eyes, she waited to see how he would react to her cruel teasing. She flicked some burning ashes into the cup of water, while waiting on his response. Usagi was clearly enjoying every bit of this. She grinned, while gazing down at her swollen stomach. "Erk! What?! You...Don't mean...You're not going to...let me out?! But, I don't want to be digested!" Shingo stuttered out, while pressing his hands against the slimy walls of her stomach. His whole body remained soaked in icky saliva, while the walls continued to press tightly against him. Suddenly, a bit of smoke happened to linger into his chamber of horror. With Shingo unable to tell, the tight entrance above him slowly opened and closed. Allowing the smoke to filter it's way in. Forced to breath it in, he began to throw a coughing fit. This caused his helpless squirming to increase with renewed spirits. Usagi moaned in pleasure from the feeling. She then blinked her eyes, over being curious about his coughing. "Gaah! Are you...smoking again?! Cut that out!" Shingo asked, and demanded. "Huh, I didn't swallow any smoke..." Usagi spoke softly to herself. She then suddenly remembered what she questioned in thought from earlier while she was swallowing him. Somehow she was able to breath during that. It then dawned on her. Perhaps whatever the Silver Crystal did to allow her to breath while swallowing him, has to do with why now part of the smoke is entering her stomach with each drag she takes off her cigarette. Perhaps the airflow of each breath she takes continues to enter her stomach. 

Now realizing this, she began to feel relieved over the fact that Shingo shouldn't run out of air. Which also means she could keep him in her stomach all weekend if she wanted to. But, would he still be okay? A part of the wish was that he would be safe, and not digest. But that begged another question in her mind. Would the power of the Silver Crystal somehow protect him, once her stomach begins to increase it's attempts of the digestion process?  Surely her stomach wouldn't stop digesting any other food all together? She has to maintain nourishment within her body in order to continue living, after all. "Hmm..." Usagi hummed to herself in deep thought over all this, while taking another puff off her cigarette. Blowing more smoke into the air, her free hand continued to rub over her bloated belly. She began to have second thoughts over what she's done. Starting to doubt the wish she made, Usagi realized that she was taking a big risk here, and gambling Shingo's life over it. "Then again, I didn't think I would be able to do this to begin with. But, I WAS able to eat him...The Silver Crystal has never let me down before either...I suppose maybe I could keep him in my stomach. At least until right before Mom and Dad arrives back home. No sense in attempting to barf him up just yet." Usagi continued to think to herself, while puffing away on her cigarette. "So far he seems to be okay in there. As long as I monitor him, he should be fine...I'm sure he would let it be known if he were suddenly in a lot of pain." Usagi continued to remain in deep thought, while ignoring Shingo. "I hope my stomach can still digest normal food though...I'll just have to keep trusting in the Silver Crystal." She added in thought. Her eyes then suddenly went wide. "What if he tells Mom and Dad everything, after I let him out? Hmm...No. He wouldn't dare, if he knows what's good for him. Besides, they would never believe him anyway..." Usagi questioned, and realized in her mind. She then suddenly expressed a sinister smile on her face. "Yeah...I think I WILL keep him in my tummy all weekend. That will make babysitting him a lot easier. I'll be sure to let him out before they get home. Until then, I'll make him think that his current stay is permanent..." Usagi finally made her decision with a grin, before giggling mischievously to herself.  She took another deep inhale off her cigarette, before blowing yet another stream of smoke throughout her lips contently. Flicking more ashes into the cup of water afterwards. Usagi then suddenly felt forced to softly bite her lower lip once again, due to Shingo's increasing squirms over being ignored by her. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan from the pleasant feeling of it.

More smoke continued to linger it's way into Usagi's stomach with each inhale she made. Causing Shingo to continue his coughing fit. "HELLO?! Can't you hear me?! I said stop that! And let me out! Please?! I learned my lesson! I really have! I don't know how you were able to eat me, but I'll never treat you bad ever again! Honest!!!" Shingo spoke out, and begged. With her mind made up, Usagi smiled warmly down at her wriggling belly. Her free hand massaged, and pressed down against every lumpy bump he created from within. "Sorry, little Brother. No can do. I'm enjoying my little after-meal dessert. And there will be plenty more where that came from. So I guess you'll just have to put up with it." Usagi replied with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, a smokey belch escaped her lips beyond her control. Due to another build up of air pressure in her stomach. Shingo felt rumbled a bit by it, followed by Usagi receiving another aftertaste of his devoured form. "Mmm...Not bad manners, just good food. Hah!" Usagi spoke, followed by giving her swollen gut a playful smack with her free hand. Usagi couldn't help but giggle some more. She then licked her lips, while continuing to gaze down at her large, and in charge belly.

"Anyway, it seems to me that my smoking should now be the least of your worries...You see, I really have no intention of letting you out...As big a meal as you are, I believe you may last at least until our parents get back. Until then...I suggest you get comfy, and enjoy your new home while you can..." Usagi added with a toothy grin. She didn't know for sure exactly how much the secondhand smoke might affect him eventually, but she began to figure that she could always make the Silver Crystal heal him if she had to. She continued to puff happily off her cigarette. Eager to hear how Shingo will respond to that. "Wha...what?! Noo! You...can't do this! You're kidding, right?! What are you going to do when Mom and Dad return home from their trip?!" Shingo questioned in a panic, while squirming his body around some more. "Hmm...Strange. This seems to taste better after a big meal. My stomach now feels more relaxed too. I guess what I've heard about that is true after all. I wonder if it's that way for all smoker's..." Usagi spoke, while gazing at her cigarette. She took another drag off her fag, followed by blowing another stream of smoke into the air. She then looked back down at her swollen, active belly. "I don't know. What do you think, Shingo? You think it's like that for everyone who smokes?" Usagi questioned him, while poking her left hand's index finger against her bare belly. Her right hand continued to sport the cigarette between her index fingers. Listening, Shingo felt the playful poke from the outside. He began to grit his teeth in frustration, and fear. 

"Don't change the subject!" Shingo shouted, while grunting between his helpless squirms. "Please tell me you're not serious about all this?! I'm your little brother! You can't just do this, and get away with it! What about Mom and Dad?! How do you think they're going to take this?!" Shingo questioned his older sister. Usagi gazed her eyes upward, while tapping the pointer finger of her left hand against her chin. "Hmm...Oh, I don't know...I'm sure I'll think of something." She replied carelessly, before suddenly having an idea pop up in her head. "Well...I suppose I could pretend that I just woke up as soon as they arrive, and act like I don't know where you are. Implying the idea that you probably ran away while I was asleep. That sounds believable enough, don't you think?"  Usagi explained, and questioned him before giggling some more. "Come on, Sis! This isn't funny! You really are just pulling my chain, right?! I REALLY am sorry! Could you please just let me out?!" Shingo continued to desperately beg her. "Hmm...Well, I suppose I could...But it may take a while, depending on how soon nature calls. You know how it is, when it comes to that sort of thing." Usagi casually gave her answer with a smirk on her face. Shingo instantly froze up with his eyes bulged wide in shock. His body began to tremble all over. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his older sister, or the treatment she was giving him. Treating him as nothing more but food for her. Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. "Please, Usagi...I'm sorry! I'm your little brother...I thought you said earlier that you loved, and cared about me?! Don't you, Sis?" Shingo's voice stuttered in question, while banging on the slimy walls of her stomach. He continued to cough in torment, between every word he spoke. Usagi gave a warm smile, while lovingly rubbing her left hand over her dome-shaped belly in deep satisfaction. "Aww...I do love you, little brother...You're the best meal I've ever had! You were yummy for my tummy, and it loves you too!" Usagi replied with a content smile, before taking one final drag off her cigarette. Blowing a stream of smoke into the air, she dropped the cigarette butt into the drink cup on the nightstand. 

"Please, Sis?! I'm serious!!! I don't want to be...digested...I don't want to die..." Shingo begged, and sobbed. His futile struggles weakening from exhaustion. Usagi smirked in victory. The way she portrayed how she felt about her little brother has really affected him. It sounded like she really had him convinced. Usagi began to caress her bloated gut with both hands now, while a soft belch escaped her lips. "Mmm...It seems you've made me pretty gassy. Shame on you, Shingo! For making a pretty girl like me burp! It's unladylike, you know." Usagi spoke down to him with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, while waving her right hand's pointer finger. Her left hand continued to rest over her swollen belly. "I wish Sailor Moon was here. She wouldn't stand for this. She'd make you sorry!" Shingo spoke out, while sobbing in tears. Usagi blinked her eyes, before closing them with another giggle to herself. "Oh, she's a lot closer than you know...And of course she wouldn't stand, with a belly this big. Not right away, anyway." Usagi thought to herself in great amusement. She just remembered that her little brother is a big fan of Sailor Moon. If only Shingo knew that he was in the stomach of his favorite super heroine. "Oh, I don't know...After the way you've treated me, I have a feeling that Sailor Moon would agree with me on this one. I have heard that she punishes bad little boys who are naughty..." Usagi spoke down to Shingo, while rubbing her hands over her swollen belly in slow circles. 

"No! That's not true! That's impossible! You're full of it, Sis! Sailor Moon only punishes monsters! And right now, you're no different than any of them!!!" Shingo shouted in Sailor Moon's defense, while trying to squirm with what strength he had left. "Yeah, I'll agree with you there. I am rather full. Full of you, that is." Usagi responded her snappy comeback with another giggle. She then began to suddenly feel tired. Having gazed at the clock on the wall, she realized it was getting rather late. It was pretty close to midnight. "Anyway...Sorry, little brother. You're food now, and food really shouldn't talk. So, hush now...Try focusing on digesting for me, like a good meal should. Okay?" Usagi spoke down to him with a loving smile, while patting her belly with her right hand. "WHAT?!" Shingo bellowed out. Followed by pushing, and kicking around the best he could. Usagi moaned from the feeling of his desperate struggles. She then stretched back her arms high up into the air, while yawning. 

"Uhhh...I'm starting to get pretty tired. I think now's a good time to get some sleep. I suggest you try to do the same. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Usagi spoke to her belly dwelling brother, before trying to scoot herself back on Shingo's bed. He felt squeezed, and wobbled in the process. "Ugh...You're so heavy. You've really made me fat! I hope I'll somehow be able to work you off soon after you pass..." Usagi spoke down to him, while positioning herself. Shingo had nothing to say in response to her cruel comment. Usagi hoped she would have gotten some kind of reaction from that, but she already had enough fun for one night anyway. It certainly made up for the awful battle that took place hours ago, which helped inspire the idea of this situation to happen to begin with. She quietly listened to her bloated abdomen. Usagi could barely overhear Shingo crying inside her stomach. She expressed a warm smile, while gently patting her swollen belly. "Poor baby..." Usagi spoke, before attempting to pull Shingo's bed covers over her. After curling her body up in a fetal position on her left side, Usagi's bloated gut squeezed Shingo even tighter from all angles. He whimpered, and sobbed within her stomach. Now at a loss for words, he felt more uncomfortable and cramped than ever before. A small belch escaped Usagi's lips, followed by another yawn. Usagi now had the bed covers completely covered over her head, in order to block out the bedroom light. She didn't feel like attempting to get up in order to turn it off. "Mmm...This is going to be a fun weekend after all..." Usagi spoke to herself with a content smile, as her eyes slowly closed shut. "Goodnight, dinner. Sleep tight, and don't let my tummy acids bite..." Usagi spoke, followed by a soft giggle to herself. "See you in the morning...Hiccup!" Usagi added softly.

Shingo felt instantly wobbled from Usagi's hiccup. He tried to wriggle around, but it was way too tight for him to even budge within the squished bulge of Usagi's gut. She moaned softly from feeling his movements deep inside her. Within a matter of minutes, Usagi was fast asleep. Sobbing away in defeat, Shingo eventually fell asleep as well.

End of Episode 6.

Usagi: "In today's episode...BUUURRRAAAP!!! Ohh, excuse me! Must have been something I ate..." *Giggles* "Anyway! Today we learned that paybacks can sometimes come hard. There's usually always a consequence to ones actions. So keep that in mind the next time you think it's a good idea to bully someone. As the old saying goes, treat others how you want to be treated. Although, I guess instead of letting karma do it's job, I chose to take matters into my own hands by punishing my little brother myself. Hmm...Does that now make me the bully? Surely not...I'm just teaching him a harmless lesson! Right? Well, anyway...I'm feeling pretty full right now, and it's beginning to make me sleepy." *Yawns* "I think I'll go catch myself a few winks...Until next time, keep in mind the advice I gave. Sailor Moon Says!"

*Music credits roll.*


	7. "Usagi smoking?! Slumber party with a late night discussion."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully having Shingo for dinner, Usagi has drifted off to dreamland. During this time, Usagi's best friends are still awake at Rei's shrine home. The slumber party quickly turns into a debate over Usagi, thanks to Luna revealing Usagi's new bad habit to everyone. Before the night is through, memories of Usagi's past as Sailor Moon is brought up. Leading to encouraging everyone to continue supporting her.

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, it's time for some rest and relaxation. Considering everything that's happened, we definitely earned it! You won't be seeing very much of me in this one, since I'll be sleeping my butt off. But, you'll have a chance to get a little more familiar with my best friends instead! I wish I could've joined them, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have to. So take a load off, and have some fun! Or else I just may have to punish you..." *Giggles*

*Music intro plays.*

                     

Episode 7.

"Usagi smoking?! Slumber party with a late night discussion."

It was now a quarter past midnight. All was quiet on the property of the Tsunkino house. That is, except for the loud snoring that came from Shingo's open bedroom window. One could see from the outside that the bedroom light still remained turned on. With her mouth wide open, Usagi is currently snoozing away in a deep sleep. Laying on her back with her arms, and legs spread out over Shingo's bed. The covers were hanging halfway off the bed itself. Her bare bloated belly remained stuck out, and hung over between her legs. The big toe of her right foot often twitched here and there. Within her swollen gut, Shingo remained trapped inside. He too, was currently sleeping. Often whimpering, as if he were currently having a bad dream. A slight lump of movement within Usagi's bloated belly appeared every minute or so. Shingo was obviously not sleeping very well in his cramped, squishy waterbed of flesh.

"Ahh...No thanks, Mamo Chan. I couldn't possibly eat another bite..." Usagi spoke softly in her sleep, inbetween her loud snoring. Usagi appeared to look very peaceful, while obviously experiencing a rather pleasant dream of her own that involved Mamoru. "Mamo Chan? What's with the funny look?" Usagi spoke softly, followed by giggling in her sleep. "Eh? What do you mean I'm fat?!" Usagi questioned in an annoyed tone, while she continued to snore.  Meanwhile, at the Shrine where Rei lives. The black cat Luna had just mentioned to everyone about Usagi's new bad habit. All four girls have been sitting around a square shaped table inside one of the rooms of the Shrine. Artemis had been laying down next to Luna on the floor near them. Empty plates with crumbs, and half full drinks sat on the table. Four sleeping bags, and several pillows laid on the floor around them. Ami, Mako, and Minako remained dressed in their school sailor uniforms. Due to being taken straight to Rei's shrine home by Mamoru from where the battle took place earlier. Rei herself was now dressed in dark purple sweat pants with a sweater to match. Rei unfortunately had nothing to offer her guests to wear for sleeping in. Due to each of them not having the exact same measurements as her. Luna debated on telling them about Usagi at first, because she didn't want to spoil everyone's good time. However, she was deeply concerned for Usagi. Once she finally brought up the subject, everyone had a shocked look on their faces. 

"HUH?!" All four girls, and the white cat Artemis responded. Every one of them couldn't believe what Luna had just said. "Usagi...smoking?" Ami spoke softly, while covering her mouth with her right hand. "She's the last person you would think to ever try something like that." Minako mentioned, while placing the pointer finger of her right hand against the right side of her cheek. Rei herself was speechless. "Surely not Usagi...Is this really true, Luna? You're not just messing with us?" Mako question the black cat. Luna slowly nodded her head, with a concerned look in her eyes. "I'm afraid so...I witnessed Usagi try her first cigarette earlier this evening. It actually happened just right before Ami contacted us about the monster showing up." Luna responded. "I tried to stop her, and warned her that she might get hooked, but she wouldn't listen. You know Usagi. When she actually does set her mind to something, she normally follows through with it." Luna added. 

Rei quickly slapped her right hand down hard on the table. "What is that bun-head thinking?! Of all the stupid mistakes she's made, this one tops them all!" Rei spoke out in anger. Everyone gazed at her quietly, before looking down with their eyelids halfway open. Mako then raised her head up, with a serious expression on her face. "Be that as it may, we all know how adventurous Usagi can be. However, perhaps she had her reasons for trying it. Maybe she's been under a lot more stress lately than she let's on." Mako explained. Everyone looked at her, while thinking about her theory. Minako folded her arms, while closing her eyes. "Possibly. If that's the case, then maybe hearing about cigarette's has compelled her to try them." Minako added her theory to Mako's. "Usagi stressed? How could she be under enough stress to make her even want to try it? I mean, what does she really have to be stressed out about period?" Rei questioned.

Luna looked down, with concern in her eyes. "Well, Usagi did explain to me earlier that she has been going through a lot of stress lately. Being our Moon Princess, always fighting, failing her grades in school, and now having to babysit Shingo alone this weekend. She just felt compelled to go through with it." Luna explained. "Well, I've constantly offered to help her study, if she would only take it more seriously." Ami spoke. "Right! That one's her own fault! The rest just can't be helped. She just needs to learn to accept everything else as her duty like the rest of us. As much as we've been through together this past year, one would think that she would by now! It's her responsibility just as much as it is ours. So she has no excuse for trying a cigarette." Rei added in frustration. "I couldn't agree more on that." Luna replied to Rei. "Right." Artemis agreed. "That part of her life doesn't include Shingo though. Can't blame her for stressing out over him." Mako added. Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Well, yeah. But it's still no excuse. Just spank the hell out of the little brat, and call it a day I say." Rei responded. Minako began to laugh. Everyone just stared at her. Noticing this, she blinked her eyes while reaching her left hand behind her head. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it. Ehh...I'm sure glad I don't have any siblings. I never was good with kids." Minako spoke out. Everyone developed a sweat drop over the back of their head's. "Anyway. What I'd like to know is where she got cigarette's to begin with? She's almost 15, after all." Ami asked. Everyone blinked their eyes, with a puzzled look on their faces. "That's a good question." Minako replied. Mako folded her arms, with her eyes closed. "She probably got them from an upper classmen at school. It happens all the time." Mako answered. "Yes! Now that I remember correctly, she did mention getting them from some boy in a higher grade." Luna spoke up to everyone. Rei folded her arms with her eyes closed. "If that's the case, then I'm surprised she even got an upper classmen to notice her to begin with. Then again, this IS Usagi we're talking about. She always butt's into everyone's business when she has a goal set in mind." Rei spoke. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Rei opened her eyes, while her arms remained folded.

"Anyway, it was stupid of her to even consider smoking to begin with. Anyone with half a brain knows that cigarette's can kill you. She can be such a wreckless child sometimes." Rei continued to rant. Everyone sighed to themselves, while unsure of how to respond to Rei's opinion. That is, except for Mako. Squinting her eyes a bit, she looked over at Rei. "Come on, don't you think you're being a little too hard on her? I mean, sure...She can be like a child at times. But that's only a part of Usagi that we all love about her. Besides, nobody's perfect. Yet she's always there to cheer us up whenever we're in a slump. And when the chips are down, she's always risking her life for ours. She's saved us all many times. Especially earlier tonight." Mako explained in Usagi's defense with a firm tone in her voice. She appeared to look a bit angry at Rei. Everyone quietly blinked their eyes. Rei displayed a shocked, sad expression on her face. She was at a loss for words. 

Mako sighed, while looking down with her eyes closed. "Anyway, that's just my two cents. Sorry if I came off as being hateful." Mako added. Rei sighed as well. "Please don't think that I don't know that, Mako. Because I do. I know I can be rather hard on Usagi sometimes. Well, I suppose all the time...But, that's because I care for her deeply. Same as everyone here. I'm just concerned for her is all. I guess what bothers me about this the most is the fact that after all the times WE saved her, plus the extreme tongue lashing I endured earlier in order to protect her...That now I find out she's tried smoking. Stress or not, I can't help but find that a bit selfish of her to go and try something that could eventually kill her. After everything we've done to keep her alive and safe." Rei explained in her defense, while her left hand pressed against her chest. Mako just stared at Rei. Everyone else remained quiet, while sensing the awkward tension beginning to build up in the room. "You have a point there. But with how you make it sound, let me ask you this...Before the battle that took place earlier this evening, If you already knew that Usagi tried smoking, would you have still protected her anyway? Mako questioned Rei in a serious tone. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. Especially Rei. "I can't believe you would even ask me that...Of course I would..." Rei barely spoke, with tears slowly building up in her eyes. "Not only is it our duty to protect her, she's also our dearest friend. I would die for her. No matter what..." Rei explained, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Looking down, Mako sighed to herself before looking back up at Rei with a small smile. "I know you would. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all would." Mako spoke to her. Everyone else slowly nodded their heads in agreement. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to. I also apologize for asking you such a question. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to prove a point. A point that no matter what Usagi chooses to do in her life. As her friend, we support her every step of the way. Regardless of any mistakes she makes. She would do the same for any of us, and more." Mako explained. Rei slowly nodded her head. "Of course, and you're right...I didn't mean it like that at all. I guess it just came out the wrong way...And it's okay. You had every right to snap at me. You were just defending a dear close friend. I would've done the same." Rei responded to Mako with a smile. Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis began to feel relieved from the tension fading. "Well, I did happen to step out of line there. So again, I apologize for that..." Mako responded, while looking at Rei. "It's no problem. Water under the bridge." Rei replied, after shaking her head with a smile. "I guess I do happen to pick on Usagi a little too much, as well as complain. I don't mean to..." Rei added, while looking down. "Well, when you think about it. We all have our own way of expressing our feelings, and concerns for those we love." Minako pointed out, while pointing up the index finger of her left hand. "Agreed." Ami spoke, while slowly nodding her head with a smile.

"Anyway, what it boils down to is that it's Usagi's choice. If she gets hooked and wants to smoke, then nobody's going to be able to stop her from it. Sure, we can suggest to her that she should stop while she's ahead, but that's all we can do. We can't force her." Minako explained. Mako nodded her head with a smile. "Exactly. It's her decision to make. No sense in judging, or pestering her over it. That will only stress her out even more. Besides, I imagine that having a cigarette now and then won't hurt her." Mako responded, while taking a sip from her drink cup. "But, cigarette's are highly addictive." Rei pointed out. Placing her drink cup down on the table, Mako looked over at Rei. "Well, it's all about moderation. If she chooses to smoke, she'll need to learn self control. We could also help encourage her to cut back." Mako explained, and suggested. 

"Usagi? Self control?! Hah!" Rei responded. Minako, and Ami softly giggled to themselves. Mako looked at them left and right, while blinking her eyes. "What?" Mako asked, until she suddenly caught what was funny. "Ah, good point..." Mako added, with a sweat drop appearing on the right side of her head. She took another sip of her drink in the process.

Suddenly, Ami had a thought cross her mind. She happened to look over at Mako. "Um, Mako? I'm curious about something...You're defense on Usagi smoking, sounds a lot like something a smoker would say. If you don't mind me asking, have you had some experience being around other smoker's?" Ami spoke, and questioned her. Mako quickly blinked her eyes, with a nervous look on her face. Her eyes instantly closed, while she waved her hands left and right. "Me? Oh, no! Of course not! I wouldn't hang around those types. Most of them are a pretty rough crowd. What makes you think I might have?" Mako quickly responded. "Oh, no reason. I was just curious is all..." Ami replied to Mako with a smile. Rei and Minako both blinked their eyes, while looking at each other. "Anyway, I just thought of something...It might be best for us all to consider not creating an intervention on Usagi over this." Mako suddenly suggested with her eyes closed. Everyone blinked their eyes, while looking at her curiously. "How come?" Rei questioned. Mako took another sip of her drink, before looking back up at Rei. "Well...Think about it. If you had a secret that you didn't want anyone to know, how would you feel if you were suddenly ganged up on over it?" Mako asked. Everyone's eyes widened a bit, before slowly looking down with a hint of sadness in them. "But, this secret that Usagi has is a pretty serious thing. Especially for her age." Luna pointed out. Mako looked down at the black cat. "That may be, but it could've always been something much worse than smoking a cigarette. Besides...As far as Usagi knows, you're the only one here who knows about it." Mako mentioned. "Mako has a good point. Maybe we should all just wait and see if Usagi will share it with us or not. Let it be on her own terms." Ami suggested. "Hmm...It will be difficult to act like we don't know, but you're right. It's probably for the best." Minako added. Having listened to everyone, the black cat slowly sighed to herself. "Perhaps. In the mean time, I suppose I could be the only one to try encouraging her not to smoke. Or to cut back at least. Although knowing Usagi, she probably already suspects that I would tell all of you. Luna spoke up to everyone. "That's a possibility." Ami spoke. "Well...If she asks, just tell her you decided to keep it to yourself for now. Who knows. Maybe in time that will make it easier for her to approach us about it when she's ready." Mako suggested. Luna lowered her head, before slowly nodding in agreement.

"IF she's ready...Heh, I bet she's smoking right now as we speak." Rei spoke with her arms folded. "I doubt it. Knowing Usagi, she's probably asleep at this hour. It is rather late. Unless there's a battle to be fought, she pretty much hasn't had any other reason to stay up this late since that time the Dark Kingdom ran that Midnight Hour love letter scam on the radio. Luna spoke up to everyone. "Ohhh yeah! The Midnight Hour! I remember that program. I use to stay up and listen to it. I think that it only lasted less than a week, if I remember correcty. That was before I changed school's again." Mako responded. "I don't think I was even in Tokyo during that time. Otherwise I would have remembered it." Minako spoke with a frown on her face. "I'm afraid I was far too busy with my studies at the time to concern myself with it. However, I remember hearing other students in school talk about it when the program aired." Ami explained from her point of view.

"I remember staying up late to listen to it every time it aired. That guy's voice sounded so dreamy..." Rei described, while resting her elbows on the table. Her hands now rested against her cheeks. "Yeah...He sounded just like my ex boyfriend, only more handsome." Mako spoke out, with a daydream look on her face. Everyone instantly developed a sweatdrop behind their heads. "Every handsome guy you see or hear, reminds you of your ex boyfriend..." Minako pointed out to Mako. "Yeah, but this one sounded more mature out of all the others..." Mako responded, while blushing as she looked down. Everyone else sighed with a sweatdrop behind their heads yet again. Rei's eyes then suddenly bulged wide, before gazing them down at Luna. "Wait a minute...Did you say that the Midnight Hour was a scam by the Dark Kingdom?!" Rei questioned the black cat. Amazed that someone had finally caught that, a sweatdrop drooped down the left side of Luna's head. "Oh, yes. It was one of Jedite's schemes. The winner of each love letter would receive a flower brooch in the mail. The brooch itself happened to steal energy from it's host. It was actually the first time we met Jedite, when we managed to foil his plans during the last night it aired. I'm sure that you, and Ami remember Jedite." Luna responded, while looking up at both of them. "Wait, don't tell me that voice reading the love letters was Jedite himself..." Rei spoke down to Luna with a tense look on her face.

The black cat nodded her head. "Correct. It was him." Luna answered. Rei suddenly dropped her head down upon the surface of her table. "Figures. I can't believe I thought he was dreamy..." Rei spoke softly with a deep sigh. "Anyway. If you recall the moment he was cut off in the middle of the program, it was because Usagi interrupted the session. She really spoke her mind, while exposing Jedite's scheme to the program's listeners." Luna replied, before giggling to herself. Rei, and Mako's eyes both bulged wide. "That was her?!" Rei replied in shock, after quickly raising her head back up. "Yup! It was rather amusing, actually. The way Usagi stormed in there in disguise. The look on Jedite's face was priceless." Luna responded, before continuing to chuckle to herself. "I would have loved to have seen that!" Mako spoke with a smile in amusement. "Same here!" Rei added, before giggling. "Now I wish I was here during that time..." Minako spoke out. Mako smiled, while gently patting Minako's back with her left hand. "I now regret not listening to the program. I bet she had quite an earful to say on the radio. Anyway, that's our Usagi. You never know what she'll do next in handling a situation." Ami spoke to everyone with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, while smiling as well. "Speaking of Jedite, I wonder what ever happened to him?" Ami questioned, while rubbing her chin with her right hand. "Heh, who cares? That bastard looked down on all women as the scum of the earth." Rei responded, while shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed. "We haven't seen him since that night we won his challenge at the airport. Whatever happened to him, hopefully he got what he deserved." Rai spoke her mind with her arms now folded.

Mako, and Minako blinked their eyes. "Wow, sounds like we really missed out on a lot of action around here back then." Mako spoke. "Well, not me. I was busy elsewhere in the world stopping crime as Sailor V." Minako replied with a proud smile on her face, as her eyes closed. "Anyway. What happened during that radio scheme, Luna?" Rei asked, while looking down at the black cat. "Yeah! I've always wanted to hear some of Usagi's earlier adventures before we met her." Mako spoke. "I too would like to know how it went. "Ami added with a smile. Suddenly, Minako had a sweat drop appear on the left side of her head. "Erk, heello? I was out there fighting long before Usagi became Sailor Moon..." Minako spoke with an annoyed look on her face from being instantly ignored. Having overheard, the white cat looked up at her. "Well, that's because you were easier for me to find. Luna had trouble locating who Sailor Moon was supposed to be. Because, let's face it...Usagi was a guppy in the very beginning. Or so I've been told by Luna." Artemis responded to Minako. "Yeah, but..." Minako began to speak, until she felt Rei's right hand rest over her left hand. "Come on, Minako. Everyone here knows you have way more experience than all of us combined. We're all interested in hearing your battle stories too, but aren't you interested to know about one of Usagi's? Without her being here to interrupt, or exaggerate?" Rei spoke to her with a smile. Minako slowly nodded her head with a smile. "Of course I would." Minako responded. Both Rei, and Minako giggled with their eyes closed. "It would probably be best to save some of your stories for when Usagi is with us anyway. She is your biggest Sailor V fan, after all." Mako added to Minako. She began to blush, before looking up at Mako. "Yeah, you're right..." Minako spoke, before her and everyone else looked at Luna. "Please, continue." Minako spoke to the black cat. 

Luna nodded her head. "Anyway. Usagi did surprisingly well against the monster that served Jedite during that battle. She began to show great promise, and quickly defeated the monster." Luna explained with her eyes closed. "Wow...Really? You're not making this up, are you?" Rei spoke, and questioned the black cat. Luna opened her eyes, with a serious look in them. "Of course not! She stumbled a bit, of course. But during that battle, she somehow learned how to control her Tiara like a boomerang. When the monster dodged her attack, Usagi zipped it back around. Turning the monster to dust!" Luna explained, with a proud look displayed on her face. Everyone gazed in amazement, as they listened. "However...Her Moon Tiara Action attack failed against Jedite. He canceled it out instantly with his power. Usagi even actually tried to physically attack him after that. But he blew her away from him without any effort. He was just too strong for her..." Luna added. Everyone blinked their eyes in suspense. "So, how did Usagi manage to win?" Minako asked Luna. Mako glared over at Minako with a smirk. "Oh, now somebody's interested..." Mako spoke to her. "Well, I never faced an enemy THAT powerful during that time." Minako responded to her. "Well to be honest, I thought we were done for. There was nothing else Usagi could do, as Jedite just casually walked toward her. The poor girl was frightened at that point. Luckily...Mamoru showed up as Tuxedo Mask, before Jedite could attack her. Jedite chose to escape soon after. He didn't even try to fight Mamoru." Luna finished explaining the story. "That coward!" Rei spoke her mind. "Agreed." Mako added. "Anyway, it's a good thing that Mamoru showed up when he did." Ami spoke. "Indeed. We may not have known who's side he was really on back then, but he's shown up to save Usagi ever since the day I met her. To help fight while encouraging Usagi to be strong, and to believe in herself." Luna mentioned. "Wow..." All four girls spoke softly. "Then that's what we should continue to do." Mako responded with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads, while agreeing with her.

Just then, Artemis stood up to stretch his legs. "Uhhh...Well, I think I've had enough fun for one night. Like Luna said before story time, it's getting late. You girls should turn in too. Big day tomorrow, and all that." Artemis spoke. Minako suddenly stood up to her feet, before looking down at everyone. "Right! Sooo...we're all in agreement then about Usagi smoking? I thought we all might want to clear that up before bed, since the subject was changed..." Minako asked. Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement. "I don't know about this...But, everyone here can act like they don't know if they wish. Until Usagi is ready to reveal it herself. It's only a matter of time before she get's caught by her parents anyway. Then she'll have no choice but to stop. Unless she tries to sneak it, of course. Her younger brother Shingo already caught her earlier, so she's obviously not good at that." Luna explained to everyone, before revealing what happened earlier.

"HUH?!" Everybody responded in shock. "How did that go?!" Rei asked, while looking down at the black cat. Luna sighed to herself. "Not well. He pretty much blackmailed her into a deal. He's basically now in charge of himself this weekend, as well as in charge of hanging onto the yen that their parents left them for food. Although knowing Shingo, he probably won't stop there..." Luna explained. Mako, and Minako instantly displayed a look of disgust on their faces. "Of all the rotten little..." Minako spoke, while placing her hands on her hips. "I knew that kid was a little creep." Mako added, while clenching her right fist up in front of her chest. Luna sighed to herself. "Siblings will always be siblings. Shingo always gives Usagi such a hard time." Luna explained. "Well, Shingo is still just a kid. Besides, I'm sure that's just his way of showing how much he cares for his older sister. By picking on her a lot. Just like Rei." Ami pointed out to everyone. Rei blinked her eyes. "Hey! I may give Usagi a hard time, but not as bad as her little brother. I've once seen how he treats her. She didn't even give him a reason to pick on her." Rei explained, while folding her arms.

"Don't you do that sometimes too, Rei?" Minako asked with a smirk, while her arms folded as well. "Eh, point taken. Sometimes I do try to pick a fight with Usagi out of the blue. Just to get some kind of reaction out of her. It is amusing to see her whine in anger. Any other time I end up doing it without meaning to, like I mentioned earlier. But still, I don't do it as bad as Shingo. From what I saw that one time, he really treated her like crap." Rei explained. "Come to think of it, I've never seen him act nice toward her one bit. I feel sorry for Usagi having to spend the weekend alone with him." Mako spoke, while resting her left cheek against her clenched left hand. Her left elbow resting on the table. "We'll be sure to fix that tomorrow, if we still intend on going with Rei's plan." Minako spoke with a smile. "Ohh yeah, the slumber party! I practically forgot..." Mako responded, while looking up at Minako. "Yeah. We'll be sure to keep Usagi company, and protect her from her little monster for a brother!" Rei spoke out, before giggling to herself. "Sounds like a plan." Ami added. Everyone smiled, and giggled. "Would you girls go to bed already?! Jeez, how's a cat supposed to get any sleep around here?!" Everyone heard the voice of Artemis. 

Everybody looked over at the white cat. He was laying down on a pillow, while looking at them with a frustrated look on his face. During everyone's conversation, he apparently already attempted to go to bed without anyone noticing. Artemis's eyes then suddenly bulged wide. "GAAH!" He yelped, while being pummeled by several pillows. Rei, Mako, and Minako stood there staring down at Artemis with an annoyed look on their faces. Ami, and Luna just sat there. Both sighing to themselves with a sweat drop behind their heads. "You girls can be so mean sometimes..." Artemis's voice muffled from under the pile of pillows. Eventually, everyone finally did turn in for the night. After an hour had passed, everyone appeared to be asleep. Everbody slept in the same room in their sleeping bags. Outside was currently peaceful, and calm. A door slowly opened on the side of the Shrine building. A figure stepped out onto the side porch.

Suddenly a flicking sound occurred, followed by a small flame appearing. Within a second, the person blew a stream of smoke into the air. "Ahhh..." A feminine voice sighed in content. The person appears to be holding a cigarette in their left hand. Smoke lingered from it, while the person looked up at the cloudy sky. Moonlight began to poke through the clouds. Shining down where the person stood, the moonlight revealed it to be Mako. With her right arm resting across her ribs, her left arm is propped up while sporting the cigarette in her hand. Her body rested back against a beam on the porch. The clouds covered up the Moon once more. Taking another drag off her cigarette, she blew another stream of thick smoke into the air contently. Her face expression appeared to look as though she were in deep thought over something.

"Can't sleep?" Mako suddenly heard a feminine voice speak from behind her. Mako's eyes instantly bulged wide, before she turned to look over her right shoulder. "Ami?!" Mako spoke, while completely turned around to face her. Mako quickly placed her hands behind her back, in an attempt to hide her cigarette. Ami is now standing in the doorway, while peeking out at Mako with a smile. "Uhhh...Sorry. Did I wake you?" Mako asked her in a nervous tone. Ami continued to smile, while easily noticing the smoke linger from behind Mako. "No. I couldn't sleep either. I heard someone step out, so I thought I would join whoever it was. To see if they were okay. To be honest, I had a feeling it was you..." Ami responded, while slowly stepping toward her. "Oh? How's that?" Mako responded nervously, while taking a few steps back. Still attempting to hide her cigarette. 

Ami continued to smile at Mako's efforts, while noticing how nervous she is. "It's okay...You have nothing to worry about. Although I do apologize if I interrupted your smoke break. But I assure you that you don't have to hide it from me. I won't tell anyone." Ami spoke up to Mako with her eyes closed, and a smile on her face. Mako blinked her eyes, before sighing to herself with a sweat drop behind her head. "Oh, I see...Looks like you caught me." Mako responded in shame, while revealing her cigarette. Now standing in her natural smoker's pose once again, she looked down with a sad expression on her face. "You knew it was me stepping out, because you suspected that I'm a smoker. Right? I'm guessing that's why you asked me earlier if I had experience around other smoker's. What gave it away? Was it because of what I had to say in Usagi's defense earlier?" Mako questioned her. Ami opened her eyes, while looking up at Mako. 

Actually, I was testing you earlier to see if you were ready to admit it in front of everyone." Ami replied. "Huh?!" Mako responded, with her eyes bulged wide. Ami giggled a bit, before continuing to smile. "You see, I've known about this for quite some time now. One day at school, I happened to notice you sneaking a cigarette from off in the distance. It was during lunch time. Quite by accident, I assure you." Ami explained. "Erk! But, how come you never approached me about it? Or mentioned it to anyone? You...didn't mention it to anyone, did you?" Mako questioned her in concern. Ami slowly shook her head. "Of course not. I knew you had your reasons for hiding it. I didn't approach you about it, because quite frankly it's none of my business. Like you said earlier, It's a personal choice. I assumed that you might reveal it whenever you were ready to, or perhaps not at all. Up until now, I kept my distance on the matter. But, I could tell earlier that the whole subject on Usagi smoking seemed to bother you. Especially when Rei expressed her opinion on the matter. I then realized that perhaps you could use a friend to talk to about it. I'm sure you must have felt alone with it. Having to hide it, and unable to be comfortable with being yourself in front of everyone about it." Ami explained.

Mako blinked her eyes, while listening to Ami's explanation. Her eyes slowly began to water up, before closing them. Looking down, she displayed a small smile. Raising her cigarette up in her left hand, she proceeded to take a drag off of it. Mako then attempted to blow the stream of smoke away from Ami. "I see...I'm not sure what to say. But, thank you..." Mako replied, while quickly wiping the tears from her eyes with her right hand. Ami continued to smile up to her. "You're welcome, and no need to say anything. Unless you want to." Ami replied. Her nose suddenly caught a whiff of the smoke that lingered from Mako's cigarette. "Is that chocolate?" Ami asked her. Mako blinked her eyes, before smiling. "Yeah, it's a special kind of cigarette. One that has a chocolate flavor." Mako explained, while pulling out her pack of smokes to show Ami. It has the name "Chocolate Raindrops" displayed on it. "It's the only kind I've ever smoked. I only smoke every once in a while. But when I do, it's the only kind I prefer." Mako explained, before taking another deep inhale off her cigarette. Followed by tucking away the pack of smokes into her right skirt pocket. Tilting her head back, she blew more smoke up into the air. Followed by flicking the burnt ashes off of it.

"I see. I've heard of those. I imagine it must taste good then..." Ami replied with a smile. "Yeah, it's a sweet flavor for sure." Mako replied, before blowing another stream of smoke up in the air. "Anyway. About the subject on Usagi from earlier. What's been troubling you, if you don't mind me asking?" Ami questioned. Mako sighed softly to herself, while leaning back against the beam again. "Well, I was just thinking about her. I can sorta relate to what she's going through. With stress leading to smoking. I remember the first time I tried it. Back when I had to keep transferring school's, I kept getting into fight's all the time. I didn't always start them, of course. The only one's I did start was whenever I would defend a kid who was getting picked on by some jerk bully. Regardless, everyone was either afraid of me, or wanted to prove themselves by picking a fight with me to increase their reputation." Mako explained, while puffing away on her chocolate cigarette. Ami remained silent, while letting Mako get everything off her chest.

"What came with all that was loneliness, depression, and stress. Getting dumped by a guy just because I'm tall and tough, didn't help either. Thinking back, I never had a friend until the day Usagi stalked her way into my life. Then I got to meet, and make friend's with all of you. Everything changed from there on out. Anyway. During those dark times before then, one day I just felt like trying a cigarette. I heard about them, and received one from an upper classmen who noticed me. It turned out to be a chocolate flavored one. I was hooked from that day on, but I taught myself to control my urges to have one whenever I managed to get a pack. It's not easy though." Mako continued to explain. Ami slowly nodded her head now and then, while she listened. "But I often feared that I would be judged, if I were ever caught smoking. My reputation for getting into fights was bad enough. I didn't want people to assume I hung out with a rough crowd, since people around our age who smoke are normally that type. That's why I've always snuck it, and kept it to myself. Usagi's situation reminded me of myself, after witnessing everyone's reaction to finding out about her smoking now. Her case is a little different from mine, but it's still easy for most to quickly judge smokers. Anyway. I'm also afraid that Usagi will have trouble controlling her urges, now that she's introduced her body to it. But, I know how she must feel. I'm hoping she'll put them down, and not get hooked like I did. But, that's her choice to make." Mako finally finished explaining her story, and opinion. Ami smiled, after listening to every word. Mako rested her right hand behind her head. "Hehe, sorry. I guess I can get carried away sometimes when I really get to talking about things. I didn't even give you a chance to respond." Mako spoke, with her eyes closed. Ami shook her head, while continuing to smile. "That's quite alright. I'm happy to lend an ear. I imagine it now must feel like a weight has just been lifted off your shoulders." Ami replied with her eyes closed, while displaying a happy expression on her face. Mako blinked her eyes. "Yeah, it does...Now that you mention it, I do actually feel a lot better..." Mako responded with a surprised look in her eyes.

"See? It sometimes helps to talk about things. Anyway. All that you've just mentioned is understandable. I mean, I may not support Usagi's choice to smoke, and hope that she stops. But, I certainly don't judge her for it. Just like I don't judge you. Would be great if you could stop too, but that's up to you. I'm sure everyone else would feel the same, if they knew. Smoking is bad for you, but it doesn't mean we'll ever stop being friend's." Ami explained, while Mako listened. A small smile formed on her face, with a hint of tears in her eyes. "Thank you...That's good to know." Mako replied, before puffing off her coco ciggy. Having flicked more ashes off of it, she proceeded to wipe her eyes again with her free hand. "Anytime. I may not be able to relate on the smoking, but I know how you felt with not having any friends before we met. The same thing happened to me when Usagi came into my life. I suppose she's impacted all of our lives, and brought us together." Ami spoke, while continuing to smile. "Yeah. I'm willing to bet that if we didn't have our distant past before being reincarnated, fate would have probably brought us all together somehow eventually anyway." Mako replied with a chuckle, before taking another drag off her chocolate fag. Ami nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sure it would have. After all, we all met up with each other again after we were brought back to life by the Silver Crystal from Usagi's wish. Not long before Luna gave us our memories back." Ami replied, followed by giving a soft giggle. Blowing smoke up into the air, Mako flicked the fire out of her chocolate cigarette butt. "Yeah, that's true. What are the odds in that? That's about as weird as every enemy we've ever faced so far only attacking around here in Tokyo. Just like in those movies with that giant lizard, and all those robots." Mako responded with a smirk. "Oh, I'm afraid I haven't seen any of those. I'm always focusing on my studies." Ami replied. "Jeez, we really need to get you out more." Mako responded with a smile. "Well, as long as I can bring a book or two along." Ami replied. Both of them began to giggle. Mako then pulled out a small medicine bottle from a hidden pocket in her sailor school skirt, followed by opening it up. Placing the cigarette butt inside it, she closed it up, and put it away. Having noticed this, Ami blinked her eyes. "That's a neat idea." Ami spoke up to Mako with a smile. Mako smiled back down to her. "Yeah, I never could stand littering. Anyway. Thanks for the talk, Ami. I really appreciate it, and I do feel a lot better now because of it." Mako responded with a warm smile.

"Anytime. It's what friend's are for. Please think about what I said. Until you're ready to tell everyone, your secret is safe with me." Ami replied, while titling her head with her eyes closed. A smile still displayed on her face. "Thanks. I'll think about it." Mako responded, while resting her right hand on Ami's left shoulder with a smile. "Anyway. What do you say we get some shuteye?" Mako asked. "Sounds good." Ami replied, while nodding her head in agreement. Both Ami, and Mako slowly walked back inside the Shrine. Quietly closing, and locking the door behind them. 

As the hours passed, everyone slept the rest of the night away peacefully. Rei, and Minako were both snoring away, while Ami and Mako slept quietly. Luna and Artemis also slept soundly. Meanwhile, at the Tsukino house, Usagi is still sleeping peacefully in the same position as earlier. Still laying on her back with her arms and legs spread out. Her large swollen belly still remained stuck out, and hung over between her legs. Her stomach groaned and gurgled, while she continued to snore away peacefully. "Ugh...I can't eat anymore..." Usagi mumbled in her sleep, while her right hand lazily rubbed over the side of her bare tummy. Her right arm than flung back against the mattress, while her snoring increased. She was really sawing logs now. The tightly packed away Shingo continued to sleep miserably as well. Shingo's muffled whimpers sounded off from within Usagi's bloated gut every minute or so. He wasn't having a goodnight sleep at all.

End of Episode 7.

Usagi: "Snooooore...Hccck, hcccuk! In today's...episode...We learned...Hck!" *Lip-smacks* "I'm full...SNOOOORE...Hcuk! Eh? Wha??? Urp! Ughhh...Snooooore..."

*Sailor Moon Snores*

*Music credits roll.*


	8. "Thriller filler! Shingo's plight under Usagi's might."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking up, Shingo discovers that he's no longer trapped within Usagi's stomach. However, something is still very wrong. Unable to comprehend what exactly is going on, Shingo begins to question himself on whether or not that disturbing experience with his older sister was just a dream. If so, then is he still asleep now due to his current situation? Or, is he really awake? Shingo soon realizes that his problem is a whole lot bigger than he thought...

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, my little brother Shingo finds himself with a much bigger problem to deal with. How, you ask? Well...That's for him to know, and you to find out!" *Giggles* "Stay tuned!"

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 8.

"Thriller filler! Shingo's plight under Usagi's might."

Slowly opening his eyes, Shingo glanced up at his surroundings. Still curled up in a fetal position, he was currently laying on his right side. "Huh?" He spoke softly, before slowly sitting up to look around. His vision seemed to be a bit blurry at the moment. From what he could tell, it appeared to look as though he was currently in his bedroom. It also looked like it was now daytime, since the sun currently shined through his bedroom window. Which didn't help his eyesight very much. As he slowly stood up to his feet, Shingo soon realized that something was very different about his surroundings. Everything that belonged to him appeared to look huge, and far away. His room also appeared to be a great deal bigger as well. He wasn't sure, but something was very off, and not right at all. "What happened to my room?! Why does everything look so big?!" Shingo questioned in his mind. He then happened to notice that his bedroom door is wide open on the other side of the room. Having looked down, he also noticed that the surface he stood on is a brown tan color. "Huh?" He spoke curiously to himself, before kneeling down to touch the floor beneath him with his right hand. It felt smooth, like the way the top part of a desk feels.

"What is this?!" He asked himself, before standing back up again. Glancing around, he stood there in confusion. Upon rubbing his eyes, Shingo slowly took a few steps forward. With his blurry vision slowly clearing up, he blinked his eyes while noticing his cup of water that sat on the nightstand to the left of him. His bed remained on the other side of it. Shingo's eyes slowly bulged wide in shock. He finally realized his current situation. It wasn't that everything had somehow gotten bigger. Instead, it was that he had somehow gotten smaller! Looking down again, he also realized that he was currently standing on his desk! "Wha...Why am I so...small?!" Shingo questioned himself. He began to panic, while taking deep breaths. Apparently he was indeed small. Very small, in fact. Shingo is now more or less around six inches tall! Turning around, he noticed his stack of books and desk lamp behind him. They appeared huge compared to him. After turning back around, he happened to look down over the edge of his desk. It appeared to look like a long way down in his eyes. "My chair! Where is my chair?!" Shingo asked himself out loud, before gazing around his bedroom again. His eyes caught his desk chair sitting up against the bedroom wall on the other side of the room.

"What's it doing all the way over there?! How am I supposed to get down?!" Shingo questioned in his mind. Even if the chair was near his desk, it would have still been quite a hard drop. Due to his current, questionable size. Blinking his eyes, he tried to gather himself. "Okay, Shingo. Keep calm...This has got to be some kind of crazy dream. You should wake up anytime now..." Shingo spoke in attempting to convince himself. By folding his arms, he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Trying to calm himself down in the process. Suddenly, Shingo heard a loud sound of a door slamming shut from downstairs. "Huh? Who's that?!" Shingo asked himself, before beginning to hear fast footsteps outside his bedroom door. "SHINGO! I'M HOME!" He heard a happy feminine voice that bellowed from down the hallway. "Erk! Usagi?!" Shingo yelped out. He then instantly remembered what Usagi did to him last night. "Wait a minute. It's daylight now...Was all that a dream? It had to be...Right?" Shingo questioned himself in his mind, while looking down. "But, if that was a dream, then how am I suddenly so small? Wouldn't that mean this is a dream too?" Shingo's mind raced, while his hands pressed against both sides of his head. "Last night felt so real, but this feels real too." Shingo spoke softly to himself. He wasn't sure what to think. "No! It had to be a dream! I must've just passed out after using the bathroom last night, only to experience two dreams back to back. Yeah, that's it! I'm obviously still asleep!" Shingo spoke out in attempting to convince himself, before suddenly hearing the loud footsteps draw closer. The footsteps now sounded like they had slowed down to a normal pace. "SHINGO?! I SAID I'M HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU IN YOUR BEDROOM?!" Shouted the loud voice of Usagi. Shingo covered his ears in the process, due to how loud her voice was. He was suddenly speechless. Deep down, he didn't want Usagi to find him in his bedroom. "Maybe with my bedroom door open, she won't think to look for me in here..." Shingo thought to himself. He knew that Usagi knew he always kept his door shut whenever he's in his bedroom. 

Within the next few seconds, the footsteps grew louder and louder. Shingo began to feel the vibration under his feet. Usagi's footsteps now began to feel more like slightly heavy stomps. "Oh, God...I hope I wake up soon!" Shingo thought to himself in a panic. He was really starting to get freaked out. Not only was he still shaken up over last nights events, the thought of his older Sister appearing like a giant is just down right terrifying for him! Before he knew it, the stomping footsteps had finally stopped. He then couldn't help but notice Usagi slowly poke her head into his bedroom from around the corner of the doorframe. Her blue eyes instantly staring directly at him. Shingo's eyes bulged wide with great tension in them. "There you are!" Usagi spoke over to him with a cute smile on her face. She then began to step into his bedroom. As she stepped closer, the bigger she appeared to be in Shingo's eyes. Each heavy footstep vibrated the surface beneath him. Forcing Shingo to fall back on his butt, as soon as she arrived at his desk. Now facing directly at her midsection in front of him, his eyes slowly gazed up at his towering sister. "Oh, crap! She's huge!" Shingo thought to himself, while overwhelmed with fear. Usagi appeared to be dressed in her sailor school uniform.

Usagi gazed down at him with a warm innocent smile on her face. Shingo's body began to tremble all over. He was now speechless. In shock, he wasn't sure what to say. Usagi blinked her eyes, while noticing how scared he looked. She then raised up her right hand, in order to cover her mouth while she giggled. "Such a good little brother you are. Staying put like I asked you to." Usagi spoke down to him with her eyes closed. Expressing that happy anime look on her face. Her voice still sounded a little too loud for him, even though she wasn't speaking in a loud tone. Shingo continued to tremble with confusion, before finally mustering up the courage to speak. "Like you...asked me to? What do you mean?" Shingo asked his BIG sister, with a nervous tone in his voice. Usagi blinked her eyes again, before letting off another giggle. She then continued to gaze down at him with a warm smile. "Oh. You know, silly. I asked you to stay put, while I go out to pick up a pack of cigarette's. Honesty, I was expecting you to try attempting to escape while I was gone. Yet here you are. I guess it is a long drop from where you're standing, huh? Anyway. You don't remember?" Usagi explained, and questioned her little brother. Shingo blinked his eyes, while remaining confused. "Yeah, this has got to be a dream alright." He thought to himself, while noticing Usagi begin to pull out something from inside the right hidden pocket of her Sailor Skirt. "Silly little brother. Speaking of which, I think I'll have one now." Usagi spoke happily, while pulling out her pack of smokes. A lighter is currently inside the outer plastic of the pack. Pulling a cigarette out, Usagi now had it placed between the index fingers of her right hand. The lighter now in her left hand. Usagi then blinked her eyes again, while looking down at him curiously.

"Oh! You don't mind if I smoke in here, do you?" Usagi questioned her little brother. Shingo just sat there. Still looking rather nervous, he then sighed softly to himself with his eyes closed. "Since this is a dream, I may as well go along with it." Shingo thought to himself. He figured he may as well humor her while waiting this out. "Sure. Go ahead." Shingo answered softly, while looking down. Usagi blinked her eyes with a surprised look on her face. "Really? Okay then!" Usagi replied happily, before placing the cigarette between her lips. With a flick of her lighter, she lit it up. Taking a deep inhale, she blew a stream of smoke into the air with a content sigh. "Ahh..." Usagi spoke softly, before placing the lighter on the desk right next to Shingo. The lighter appeared huge in Shingo's eyes. It was half as tall as him. Now sporting the cigarette in her right hand, she rested her left arm around her ribs. Her eyes continued to gaze down at her little brother, with a smile on her face. 

"Of course, I was going to have one in here anyway. Just so you know." Usagi spoke down to him, while sticking her tongue out with her right eye winking as she smiled. "Heh, figures..." Shingo spoke softly, while turning his head to look away from her. He felt a lot more calm now. Considering this as a dream more than ever. He just sat there. Waiting patiently to wake up. "So, I'm guessing that's why you moved my desk chair to the other side of the room. So I couldn't drop down from my desk. Right?" Shingo questioned Usagi. Tilting her head with a smirk on her face, she continued to gaze her eyes down at him. "I must say, that potion my friend Rei gave me has really done a number on you. Of course, I didn't think it would work...But, I suppose anything's possible." Usagi spoke down to Shingo, after having obviously ignored his question. Usagi then took another deep drag off her cigarette, followed by blowing more smoke into the air with a soft sigh. Shingo's eyes suddenly bulged wide, before his head turned to look back up at her. "What did you say?! What are you talking about?!" Shingo questioned his big sister with a surprised look on his face. Shingo began to wonder in his mind if this was really a dream or not.

Usagi cocked an eyebrow, before displaying another smirk across her face. "Oh, don't play dumb. I already explained it to you before I left earlier. You know...I snuck the potion into your soda. After you took a few sips, you shrank down to that size. Why your pajamas shrank with you, I have no idea. I can't explain that one. Probably for the best though." Usagi replied with a giggle, before taking another drag off her fag contently. "Don't you remember me explaining that to you earlier? If not, then perhaps it's a side affect of that potion. I sure hope it hasn't given you memory loss..." Usagi added, while she continued to look down on him. Shingo tilted his head, before folding his arms with his eyes closed. "Heh, I see. Well, let me ask this. How is that even possible, and why did you use it on me to begin with? Knowing what it might do to me." Shingo questioned her. Having listened, Usagi began to giggle. "Oh, you know Rei and her mysterious mystical mumbo jumbo. Anyway, like I said earlier. I used it on you so it would be easier to keep you in line this weekend while Mom and Dad are away on their vacation. Don't worry though. Rei also gave me an antidote to reverse it right before they get back." Usagi explained, while remaining in her natural female smoker's pose. Shingo blinked his eyes with more confusion in them. Thinking to himself that for a dream, it sure is a rather detailed one. "Heh, I see...I never heard of a supposedly physic Shrine Maiden being capable of making such things." Shingo spoke, before looking away from her again. Now with an impatient look on his face, he couldn't wait to wake up. Blinking her eyes, Usagi then lowered her smoking hand down toward Shingo. With a slight tap, she happened to dump a few ashes over Shingo. 

Shingo instantly felt the ashes rain down on him from above. "HEY! What the hell are you doing?! You could've burned me!" Shingo instantly questioned her in anger, while proceeding to quickly wipe the ashes off his head and shoulders. Usagi giggled yet again, while sporting her cigarette back up. "Well, I had to get SOME kind of lively reaction out of ya. You've been acting rather odd ever since I came back. You seem to be taking your current situation awfully well..." Usagi explained, while continuing to gaze her big blue eyes down at him. Shingo then quickly turned his head to look away from her once again. "Of course I am! After all, this is all nothing more than a stupid dream...I'm just waiting to wake up." Shingo explained in an angry tone. Usagi blinked her eyes, before giggling to herself some more. "Ohhh, you think you're dreaming? How cute..." She spoke down to him with a warm smile. Shingo's eyes suddenly tensed up, before gazing back up at his big sister. "WHAT?! Of course this is a dream! It has to be! Otherwise it wouldn't be possible to shrink me! Shingo bellowed out. Usagi continued to giggle, before slowly shaking her head with her eyes closed. She then slowly opened them halfway, with an eerie gaze. "Afraid not, little brother. You're very much awake." Usagi responded, before taking another deep inhale off her cigarette. "Wha...What?! But, it can't be..." Shingo barely stuttered, while watching Usagi begin to kneel down to meet him at eye level. The tension in his eyes increased, while he leaned back nervously. Suddenly without warning, Usagi quickly blew a stream of smoke from her lips against him on purpose. Due to his current size, it was like a big cloud of smoke that instantly engulfed him. Forcing him to breath it all in upon contact.

Shingo began to cough his head off, while waving his hands around against the smoke by reflex. "HEY!" Shingo shouted, while continuing to cough and gag. Usagi giggled, before raising herself back up again. "Sorry. Just giving you an example to help you realize that this isn't a dream." Usagi explained with a happy expression on her face. As the smoke finally cleared, Shingo instantly looked even more angry. He quickly stood up to his feet, while facing her with the look of hate in his eyes. "No way, Sis! This has to be a dream! Because this sort of thing is just as weird, and impossible as what happened to me in the last dream I had! It was right before this one, and I don't remember anything else in-between! So, I'm obviously still asleep!" Shingo explained in his defense. Usagi tilted her head in curiosity. "Oh, really? Alright then. If you're so sure about that, then humor me. Let's say you're right, and that you're currently still in dreamland. How weird was your last dream compared to this one? What exactly happened in it?" Usagi asked him in an amused tone, while continuing to stand in her natural smoker's pose. Shingo then folded his arms, before turning his back on her with his eyes closed. "Heh! If you must know, it involved you eating me." Shingo revealed. Usagi blinked her eyes once again, before cocking her right eyebrow. "Eating you? That does sounds pretty weird...I can't imagine what that dream was like. It actually sounds more like a nightmare. It must've been really scary from your point of view." Usagi spoke, before taking another drag off her cigarette. "How did I eat you, exactly? Like, cooked and chewed? Or did I go wild at you like a tiger at it's prey?" Usagi asked, while gazing down at him with an amused smile on her face.

Opening his eyes, Shingo looked back over his right shoulder. "It WAS a nightmare, and it was very weird...You pretty much swallowed me whole, like a snake." Shingo explained. Usagi cocked an eyebrow again, as her curiosity increased. "Really? Were you like...shrunk down to size, like you are now?" Usagi questioned. With his eyes closed again, Shingo's arms remained folded. "No. I was my normal size. I don't know how, or why you did it...But, you swallowed me completely. You even treated me like I was nothing more than just food, without a single care of my well being at all...So like I said, it had to be a dream. Just like this has to be a dream." Shingo explained with his back turned. "I see. Interesting...And now here you are...Shrunk down..." Usagi spoke softly, while rubbing her chin with her free hand. A curious smile now displayed on her face. Shingo's eyes then suddenly tensed up. Having realized what he just explained to his older Sister. What if he really was awake now? This did feel real to him, just as much as the last dream he had. Dreams are sometimes like that. Not knowing whether you're awake or not. These thoughts instantly raced through Shingo's mind, and he didn't like the sudden change in Usagi's voice at all. Shingo slowly turned himself around to gaze up at her. 

"Of course, my dear older Sister would NEVER do something like THAT to me..." Shingo spoke up at Usagi in a nervous tone. He suddenly felt it was best to mention that, just incase this wasn't a dream. Though asleep or not, either way he didn't want to experience that horror again. Usagi just looked down at him with a warm smile. "Oh, I don't know...Now that you mention it, you do look rather appetizing. Practically bite sized even, with you now being so small and all. The idea is rather tempting...You look so cute right now, that I COULD just eat you up!" Usagi spoke down to him with her eyes closed. A happy grin now displayed on her face. Upon opening her eyes, her tongue licked across her upper lip playfully. Shingo gulped to himself nervously, while continuing to gaze up at Usagi with fear in his eyes.

"You're...kidding...Right?" He asked her in a nervous tone, before taking a few steps back. "Me and my big mouth!" Shingo began to think to himself. Usagi giggled from his reaction, before lowering her left hand down to crawl up under her short sailor shirt. Lifting it up a tiny bit in the process, she began to slowly rub her bare belly in a circled motion. "Not at all. I'm beginning to like the idea...Even now, the thought of it is starting to make me hungry. Yeah, I believe you just may happen to be yummy for my tummy." Usagi explained in a playful tone, while smiling down at Shingo. Her stomach began to let off a few slow growls. "Care to help your big sister find out?" Usagi asked him, with a sudden creepy look in her eyes. Shingo gulped to himself yet again, while his body began to tremble. Glancing to his right, he instantly knew what he had to do. Not wanting to give Usagi any chances, he quickly ran for it! In that instant, he felt that he had to get away. He had to at least try. "I have to jump off this desk! No matter how far the drop is! It's better than getting eaten again!" Shingo thought to himself, while running as fast as he could. "Please let this be a dream!" His mind continued to race, while drawing closer to the edge of the desk. Before he could attempt his leap of faith, he was instantly forced to stop in his tracks by Usagi's left hand slamming down on the edge of the desk! Her palm facing him, his feet scooted himself to a halt. "WHAT?!" Shingo yelped, before looking up at her. "Not so fast, little brother. Going somewhere?" Usagi questioned him with a warm innocent smile on her face. "Sis?!" Shingo yelped out, before turning around in an attempt to run back the way he came. Before he could even attempt to run, Usagi's left hand quickly managed to grab a hold of the back of his shirt. "GAH!" Shingo shouted, before feeling himself suddenly be lifted up off the desk. 

Within seconds, Shingo was now staring right into Usagi's eyes. "Uh, Sis?! Usagi?! Please, think about what you're doing! You don't want to do this!" Shingo spoke to her in a desperate tone with his hands pressed together, as if he were getting ready to pray. His whole body now dangled from the back of his shirt in Usagi's grasp. He glanced down, only to notice just how high up he was. If his shirt were to rip, it would be a hell of a drop for sure. The fall would surely kill him, or wake him up. Unsure about these thoughts crossing his mind, he chose not to struggle in her grasp. But he still couldn't help but panic, while hanging like a worm on a hook at her mercy. She just smiled at him with her eyes closed. "Poor little Shingo...I think I do want to do this." Usagi stated, before opening her eyes to gaze at him with a sudden serious look on her face. "You're always so naughty, and treating me like crap." She added, before giving a smirk. "Besides, I think my tummy wants me to do this as well. It's sounding off like a bugle. See?" Usagi continued in question, before beginning to lower Shingo downward. Still holding him by the back of his shirt, Usagi lowered him down to her midsection. "Whoa!" He yelled in a panic during the process. To Shingo, it was similar to being on one of those rides at an amusement park. Only minus the fun excitement they had to offer. With her right hand still occupying her cigarette, Usagi lifted up her short sailor shirt with it. Exposing her belly, her left hand forced Shingo to press his face and hands up against it. The bare skin of her belly felt warm and squishy. "Ugh...Sis!!!" Shingo grunted and spoke nervously, while easily overhearing the sounds of Usagi's stomach rumbling from within. After a few seconds, Usagi raised Shingo back up to eye level once again. Shingo yelped along the way, while covering his mouth with both hands. At this point he felt like he was going to be sick from all the motion. Her tongue licked across her upper lip, followed by giggling to herself. "I wonder what you'll taste like? You're certainly not small enough to safely swallow whole, but I think I'll manage. I am an expert when it comes to food, after all..." Usagi spoke to him, while flicking more ashes off her cigarette into the cup of water on the nightstand next to the desk.

Shingo continued to shiver with intense fear. "Please, Sis?! Don't eat me!" Shingo begged his giant sister helplessly. His arms and legs began to thrash around. Hoping that she would let him go, or at least make his shirt rip from her grasp. It would be a hell of a long drop, but he didn't care. Dream or no dream, he just didn't want to be eaten! "Aww, poor little snack..." Usagi replied, before giggling. She then raised up her right hand to take another deep drag off her cigarette. After, she purposely blew a stream of smoke right against Shingo. Engulfed by another cloud of smoke, he was instantly forced to cough and gag. He continued to struggle in her grasp, but his efforts were futile. Usagi giggled at his reaction with great amusement, before dropping what was left of her cigarette into the cup of water. "Alright, little brother. Time to send you to your new home. You have a safe trip now, okay?" Usagi spoke with her eyes closed, while another innocent smile displayed on her face. As her eyes opened, her left hand began to raise Shingo higher up into the air. "Down the hatch you go! Ahhh..." Usagi's voice happily sounded off. With her head tilted back, her mouth slowly opened as wide as humanly possible. Her tongue hung out in the process. As her left hand slowly began to lower him down over her open mouth, Shingo felt a brush of her warm breath beneath him. He could easily see the dark abyss below Usagi's uvula. Strands of saliva stretched between the top and bottom inside her mouth. His legs suddenly began to kick around in an attempt to stop her. "NO! Please, Usagi! Don't!!!" Shingo begged his big Sister, while feeling his kicking legs forced to enter between her lips. His feet scraping against her tongue, he instantly felt Usagi's lips close tightly around his waist. "Mmmm..." Usagi moaned, while her eyes gazed down at him. Shingo whimpered, while beginning to feel the warm saliva slowly soaking his lower half. Usagi giggled from feeling Shingo's kicking legs inside her mouth. Her tongue playfully pressed against him from underneath his helpless body. Shingo felt beyond overpowered, and his whole body trembled in sheer terror. 

"Please...Don't!" Shingo desperately begged, while feeling Usagi suckle her mouth around his body. It appeared that Usagi was attempting to gather his flavor as much as possible. All the while moaning with sheer delight in the process. Shingo's hands attempted to press down against Usagi's cheeks, in order to prevent himself from being sucked in further. However, his efforts continued to do him no good. Her fingers and thumb that had a hold of Shingo shirt, began to press against his back. Now pushing him deeper between her lips, Shingo watched in horror as her lips drew closer to his face. "HELP!!!" Shingo shouted as loud as he could out of instinct. With one final slurp, Usagi crammed him completely inside her mouth. Closing her lips tightly behind him, her cheeks bulged from the quivering shape of his squirming body. Usagi now had quite the mouthful, as she moaned softly in pleasure from his salty flavor. "NOO!!! Not again!" Shingo yelped out with tears in his eyes. His vision now blinded by darkness, he felt completely engulfed in the warm wetness of Usagi's mouth. As Shingo tried to reposition himself, his feet and lower legs slid back over the edge below Usagi's uvula. Which caused her gag reflex to react a tiny bit. In a panic, Shingo quickly attempted to pull his legs up in order to curl himself in a fetal position. Followed by rolling himself over onto his stomach, before trying to climb his way back out. However, Usagi's active tongue was far too slippery for him to do so. Her warm tongue began to rise up, in order to squeeze his body against the roof of her mouth. Which lead to rolling him around as much as possible. Shingo was a little bit too big for her to completely close her teeth shut without harming him. Usagi then proceeded to gently, and playfully gnaw her teeth against the front and back of his body. All the while keeping her lips closed the entire time. For Shingo, it felt like Usagi's teeth could crush any part of him quite easily if she wanted to. Usagi continued to moan in pleasure from gathering what flavor she could. Slowly soaking him with her icky saliva during the process. Her warm breath wreaked of tobacco. Shingo was forced to continuously breath it in, while her tongue proceeded to wrestle his body around like a rag doll. Shingo whimpered helplessly, while his entire body became soaked with Usagi's warm icky saliva. He couldn't believe this was happening again. "How could Usagi ever willingly do this to me?! She would never bring herself to do something like this to anyone! Especially her own brother! This just has to be a dream!" These thoughts overwhelmed Shingo's mind. "Please, Usagi! Don't swallow me!" Shingo's muffled voice begged from within Usagi's bulging cheeks, as he now laid on his stomach once more. She couldn't help but giggle around him in great amusement. As her eyes closed, Usagi began to tilt her head back further. Shingo's feet and lower legs started to hang down in the very back of Usagi's throat once again. Her gag reflex began to kick in just like before, but Usagi did very well to tolerate it. "GULP!" Usagi finally attempted one big swallow. Sealing his fate..."NOOO!!!" Shingo cried out, while feeling himself begin to slowly travel downward. What followed was the sound of small multiple swallows squelching around him, while his body proceeded to squeeze tightly down her throat. Shingo's hands scraped back along her tongue, before vanishing below her uvula with the rest of him. Shingo desperately grunted and cried along the way. Usagi's throat muscles pressed, and massaged against his wiggling body from all angles. Pulling Shingo in deeper, to help gravity aid him in his departure. 

"Nooo!" Shingo's muffled voice yelped out once again, from within the bulge in Usagi's neck. Her cheeks no longer bulged, the lump in her throat slowly traveled downward. Usagi's left hand gently pressed against the lump, only to follow as it proceeded to it's destination. Within seconds, the traveling lump vanished between her collarbone. "Mmmm..." Usagi let off a blissful moan to herself, before licking her lips contently with her eyes still closed. Soon enough, Shingo felt his wiggling body slide tightly through the entrance of Usagi's stomach. Once his feet touched the bottom surface, his head finally slipped through into his living prison of flesh. The entrance of her stomach shut tight behind him from above. Due to Shingo's shrunken size, his entire body just barely fit completely inside Usagi's stomach. It felt as though Shingo's new surroundings were forced to expand a bit, in order to accommodate him. He instantly felt cramped from all around, as the slimy walls pressed tightly against him. He was now finally packed away, awaiting digestion...Usagi's stomach groaned, and gurgled all around his quivering body. Completely engulfed in darkness, Shingo felt absolutely miserable. He was now so scared, that he couldn't even think straight at this very moment. Meanwhile, on the outside. Usagi slowly opened her eyes, while placing both of her hands against her belly. "Ahhh..." Usagi sighed to herself in deep satisfaction. Licking her lips, she then gazed down at her tummy. She began to feel full now, since her stomach had finally settled with it's new roommate. Usagi proceeded to lift up her short sailor shirt with her left hand. Her eyes slowly opened wider, from having discovered that she now had a tight pooch bulge in her belly. "Awe! My tummy looks so cute now!" Usagi happily spoke to herself, before giggling in great amusement. She then curiously began to gently poke it with the pointer finger of her right hand. "Hey in there! Shingo?! Did you arrive safe and sound?!" Usagi asked the small tight bulge in her belly. While waiting for some kind of reaction, Usagi suddenly felt the need to lower the waistline of her sailor school skirt a bit in order to help her tummy feel more comfortable. After doing so, her belly pooched out just a tiny bit more. "Ahh...That's better..." Usagi spoke softly in relief, before lifting her sailor shirt up again to attempt listening for her little brother to respond.

Inside, Shingo continued to tremble in fear. Barely able to hear his older sister talk down to him, he finally began to press against the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach with his hands. "LET ME OUT! I'M NOT FOOD, SIS!!!" Shingo suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. As Usagi listened, she was unable to hear him at all. Most likely due to Shingo's size. Plus the layers of muscle and fat that's outside the outer walls of Usagi's stomach organ. "Huh...So much for communication...Oh well." Usagi spoke, before shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed. With his panic increasing, Shingo proceeded to bang and kick against the slimy walls of his living prison the best he could. Having very little room as it is to do so. "Mmmm..." Usagi moaned softly in content. She could just barely feel Shingo's struggles within her stomach, but it still felt rather good to her. Having reopened her eyes to gaze down at her gut, Usagi patted her right hand against her belly bulge. "Well, I guess that's one way to answer!" Usagi spoke out. An innocent smile displayed on her face. "Ugh...For such a small snack, you sure did fill me up nicely. I'm sooo full now..." Usagi spoke down to him, while pressing and rubbing her right hand against her bare tummy in slow circles. She didn't know if Shingo could hear her or not, but she didn't really care. She was still having fun at his expense. "BURP! Oh, excuse me!" Usagi spoke, after a belch escaped her lips. She couldn't help but giggle to herself over that. Followed by licking her lips from the aftertaste. Deep within her gut, Shingo instantly felt rumbled by Usagi's belch. He could also feel slight vibrations caused by Usagi's hand patting from the outside. Shingo soon realized that his efforts were pointless. Due to his size, the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach were just too strong and thick for him to even make a dent. "This just has to be a dream...But, it feels so real..." Shingo thought to himself. At this point he really couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. His memory of last night suddenly crossed his mind as well. "Surely that was a dream too, right?" He questioned himself again, before squinting his eyes shut. "Damn it, Shingo! Wake up!" He shouted as loud as he could. Suddenly, he began to feel a bit of motion around him. With his body feeling forced to shift slightly, Shingo pressed his hands against the slick walls during the unknown process.

Usagi was currently walking over to Shingo's bed, after having grabbed her lighter off his desk. Taking a seat, she lit herself up another cigarette. Leaning back against the stacked bed pillows, she took a deep inhale off her dessert stick. Shingo felt himself shifted a bit more, once Usagi settled herself on his bed. Sporting the cigarette in-between the index fingers of her right hand, she exhaled a stream of smoke out through her lips. "Ahhh..." Usagi sighed contently, before looking down at her full tummy. She scooted her left hand under her short Sailor shirt, in order to continue rubbing against the small bulge in her tummy up and down. "Thanks, little Brother. You were pretty tasty...Like Shrimp. Hah!" Usagi spoke softly down at Shingo, before giggling over her little joke. Shingo began to violently push and kick around again the best he could. "PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" Shingo shouted, but Usagi still couldn't hear him. The sound of her stomach groaning and gurgling around him wasn't helping any either. All she knew was that she couldn't help but slightly moan over barely feeling his helpless movements within her. So Usagi chose to quietly continue gently massaging her pooched tummy. Because of this, Shingo began to feel ignored. He didn't know for sure if Usagi could hear him, or even feel his fruitless efforts for that matter. One thing was for sure. He began to feel like he was being treated the same way as any other normal food. His squirms instantly died down, due to exhaustion with hardly any spirit left in him. Shingo was now on the verge of giving up. He sniffled a few times, before wiping tears from his eyes. Usagi giggled from having noticed that Shingo's movements have stopped, before taking another drag off her fag. This time she swallowed a bit of smoke on purpose, in hopes to get another amusing reaction out of him. She did this a couple of more times in a row. Often exhaling the remainder throughout her nostrils. Eventually, Shingo began to cough after being forced to breath in the smoke that slowly filtered it's way into Usagi's stomach. This finally caused Shingo's helpless squirms to continue, and quickly increase. Usagi moaned from the inner massage she was receiving. "There we go...Good boy..." Usagi spoke contently with her eyes closed. With her short sailor shirt still raised up a little, Usagi's left hand continued to press and rub against her small belly bulge. Her right hand still propped up while holding her cigarette. Usagi then flicked some ashes into the cup of water on the nightstand beside her, before gazing back down at her pooched tummy. She could feel her tiny younger brother's squirms slowly decrease once more. "Awe...Poor food baby..." Usagi spoke, followed by giggling over her comment. She continued to puff away happily on her cigarette, while relaxing back on Shingo's bed. Giving her little Brother as much physical attention as she could with her free hand.

"Welcome to your new home..." Usagi spoke softly, before licking her lips. Usagi was suddenly forced to let out a hiccup, followed by a small smokey belch escaping her lips. She giggled once more, while her left hand gently patted against the slight bulge in her bare tummy. Inside, Shingo easily felt everything going on around him. Whimpering, his eyes filled up with more tears. "This is a dream...It just has to be...It's only a dream!" Shingo spoke to himself in fear, while his eyes slowly closed shut. His movements slowly continued to fade from exhaustion, while the slimy walls massaged him from all sides. "It's only a dream...It's only a dream..." Shingo's voice continuously muttered, while his body remained curled up tightly within Usagi's gurgling stomach. It now appeared that a white glow of light completely surrounded his entire body. Shingo's body attempted to budge some, while his legs lightly kicked against the slimy walls. "Please...Let me out..." Shingo's voice muttered softly. Meanwhile, Usagi continued to lay back on Shingo's bed. With her arms and legs spread out, Usagi continued to snore loudly in a deep sleep. Her huge bloated belly remained stuck out and hung between her legs. Lumpy bumps often appear from within her swollen tummy here and there. Her entire body now appeared to have a faint white glow of light around her as well. "Mmm...Thanks again, for the snack...It's time for bed now..." Usagi spoke in her sleep, before a soft burp escaped her lips. Followed by a bit of lip-smacking, she continued to snore away peacefully.

Meanwhile, in Usagi's bedroom. A white glow of light illuminated from the Silver Crystal on the Moon Stick in Usagi's school bag. The light from it slowly dimmed out. The night sky outside is now beginning to slowly disappear, while the Sun slowly rises over the horizon.

End of Episode 8.

Usagi: "Hey everyone! Usagi here! Incase you haven't noticed, today's episode was pretty much your typical anime filler. With nothing advancing the main plot. Hey, don't look at me. I don't write em, I just follow the script." *Giggles* "Some people like fillers, and some people don't. Urp! Ugh...Speaking of filling things, I just now felt my tiny brother kicking around in my tummy again...Hehe, only kidding! Or am I?" *Giggles* "Of course I am! Anyway! In today's episode we were reminded that nightmares can be pretty scary! They sometimes feel so real, that we can't tell the difference between dreams and reality! Until we wake up, anyway. Pretty weird, huh? Speaking of weird, what was with that glowing light around us near the end? Is it possible that the Silver Crystal made us both share the same dream for some reason? It would certainly help explain why the event also focused on me after eating Shingo in his dream, instead of just his point of view. Plus, it could also be why it all felt so real for him too...Well, then again this WAS a filler episode, so I guess it's not really important. What IS important is that hopefully you enjoyed the ride. I know I did!" *Hiccup!* "Ohh, excuse me! There he goes again with the kicking...Erk! I mean...What I meant to say was...Uhh, ehehehe...Don't mind me! I'm really just pretending that I have a food baby after eating so much. Ya know, for the fun of it. Yeah...That's it...What?! A lot of girls out there do actually do that! Look it up, if you don't believe me! Anyway...Until next time, sweet dreams! Sailor Moon says! Phew! That one was a mouthful!" *Giggles*

*Music credits roll.*


	9. "Oops! An explanation is in order! Usagi's unexpected interrogation."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about the discussion over Usagi from last night's slumber party, Luna is currently on her way home with deep concern over everyone's decision. Once she arrives, she soon stumbles upon a very unexpected surprise! Unable to make any sense of the sight that lays before her, Luna questions what exactly happened last night while she was away. Usagi certainly has a lot of explaining to do.

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon, I find myself in another sticky situation. As if getting caught smoking wasn't bad enough, now I have an even bigger problem to deal with. Literally! I guess I didn't really thinks things through enough like I thought I did. Ehehehe...Anyway. Stay tuned, and you'll see what I mean."

*Music intro plays.*

Episode 9.

"Oops! An explanation is in order! Usagi's unexpected interrogation."

Near noon, the black cat Luna is currently on her way back home to the Tsunkino house. With sunny skies and calm weather, it appeared to be a beautiful day. Luna had just left Rei's Shrine home, after saying farewell to everyone for now. Everybody, including Luna herself had slept in longer than expected. Due to the battle from yesterday evening, followed by staying up so late. As she walked along down the sidewalk, her mind pondered over what to do about Usagi. "What am I going to do? Everyone is against the idea of Usagi smoking, yet they're okay with leaving Usagi's choice up to her." Luna thought to herself, while she continued to walk down the sidewalk. She began to remember what everyone said, and agreed on last night.

"I suppose it's true that none of us can force Usagi to quit. I just hope she'll realize how much her poor choice can affect everyone close to her." Luna continued to think, before sighing softly to herself. "Even though she is of the royal bloodline of the Silver Millennium, it's unknown if cigarette's could harm her the same way it does a normal human. Especially now that she's reincarnated as a human." Luna continued thinking, while suddenly picturing an image of Usagi in her past life as Princess Serenity in her mind. "The Silver Crystal is practically connected with her as well, so it's hard telling if it can protect her from it or not." These thoughts continued to dwell within Luna's mind. The black cat sighed to herself once more. "She just really needs to stop period. It would be for the best all around. The question is, will I be able to convince her to quit?" Luna asked herself in thought, before realizing she was now getting closer to home. Coming up to the open gate in front of the Tsukino residents, she walked down the path through the front yard. She then gazed up at the house after stopping at the front door. 

"I bet that Usagi is still asleep. Typical...I hope she left her window open for me last night." Luna spoke to herself with an annoyed look on her face. By going the specific route she always takes, the black cat proceeded to leap and climb her way up to the roof of the house. Once Luna reached the top, she made her way toward the direction of Usagi's bedroom window. Having leaped down to the window seal, Luna discovered that the window was left open after all. Relieved by this, she poked her head inside. "Huh?" Luna spoke to herself, after noticing that Usagi isn't in her bed. It appeared that Usagi wasn't even in her bedroom at all. Having leaped down on the floor, she made her way out of Usagi's bedroom. By gazing down the hall, she noticed that Shingo's bedroom door is currently closed shut. "Hmm, Shingo must still be asleep. That, or he's just keeping his distance from Usagi." The black cat thought to herself. She then proceeded to head downstairs in order to search for Usagi. After reaching the bottom, she began to hear music playing from the living room. "That sounds like a videogame. Usagi must be playing it." Luna thought to herself. Having no idea that the videogame had been left on all night. She pitter-pattered her way into the living room, only to discover that Usagi was nowhere in sight. "Hmm, the kitchen perhaps?" Luna questioned herself, before proceeding her way into the kitchen. After discovering that Usagi isn't there either, she decided to check the rest of the house on the lower level. With no luck in locating Usagi, she chose to check around upstairs. Upon doing so, the only places left to look was the bathroom, and master bedroom. After having checked both, Luna now just sat there in the middle of the hallway. Pondering over where Usagi could be. "All that's left is Shingo's bedroom, but surely she's not in there." Luna thought to herself, before stepping back into Usagi's bedroom. "Maybe she got up early in order to go buy some food? If so, then she would've had to have gotten the yen back from Shingo somehow..." Luna began to figure in thought, before suddenly noticing Usagi's Moon brooch that currently rested on her nightstand. The very one that allows Usagi to transform into Sailor Moon. "Odd...She never leaves the house without this. What's going on here?" Luna spoke to herself, before turning to gaze back at Usagi's bedroom window. "Maybe I should check Shingo's bedroom, just to be on the safe side...Who knows, maybe they both actually made up, and just had fun hanging out before falling asleep? Highly doubtful, but it couldn't hurt to check..." Luna questioned herself, before leaping up to the window.

The black cat then leaped back up on the roof outside, before making her way toward Shingo's bedroom window on the other end of the house. Once Luna came closer to the window, she noticed that it was currently open. She also began to hear a snoring sound coming from inside. The bedroom light was still on, but it was rather hard to tell because of the daylight shining through the window. The black cat proceeded to leap down inside. Once landing on the floor inside Shingo's bedroom, Luna found herself stumbling upon a very unexpected surprise! It appeared that Luna guessed right over Usagi sleeping in Shingo's bedroom, but she never would've guessed to discover something like this! The black cat's eyes instantly bulged as wide as they possibly could. "What...the..." Luna barely spoke, while gazing up at the slumbering Usagi in Shingo's bed.

"Ehh....ehhh..." Luna stuttered in complete utter shock. Unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The sight that laid before her, left her absolutely speechless. Her eyes examined the large swollen belly that rested between Usagi's legs. Often rising, and sinking with each breath that Usagi took with her loud snoring.  The beyond pregnant looking teenager was still laying flat on her back with her arms and legs spread out. Usagi's mouth laid wide open, while she snored away. Drool hung down below her bottom lip. She appeared to look like she was sleeping very peacefully. Luna finally snapped out of it, before quickly shaking her head left and right. Then the black feline instantly had a serious expression on her face. "Usagi?! What's...going on here?! What happened last night?!" Luna thought to herself, before leaping up onto Shingo's bed. Luna slowly took a few steps toward Usagi. Her bloated belly looked so ginormous, that Luna couldn't see Usagi's face from the angle she was staring from. "What in the Moon has happened to her stomach?!" Luna curiously spoke to herself, while greatly confused over the current sight that displayed before her. Stepping up onto Usagi's right leg, the black cat attempted a big leap upward. Only to land perfectly onto Usagi's dome-shaped belly. With Usagi continuing to snore away peacefully, her bloated belly jiggled a tiny bit from the impact of Luna's landing. Luna's paws instantly felt the warm tight firmness of Usagi's largely swollen abdomen. Luna then proceeded to carefully examine it, while holding her balance from Usagi's breathing.

"Is this some kind of allergic reaction to something?! No...That couldn't be it. Then what?! This is beyond normal!" Luna thought to herself, before pressing her paws down against the warm squishy surface of Usagi's gigantic gut. Luna could hear Usagi's stomach groan and gurgle underneath her. After pressing her paws down a few times, she looked down at Usagi's face. "Hmm...For some reason, it appears that she's not in any sort of pain. This doesn't make any sense!" Luna added in thought, before suddenly realizing something. "Wait...Where is Shingo?" Luna questioned herself out loud, before quickly gazing around the bedroom. The eleven year old boy was nowhere in sight. Usagi continued to snore away, while the black cat focused her eyes back down on her. "Mmph!!!" Suddenly, Luna heard a muffled sound come from inside Usagi's swollen stomach. "HUH?!" Luna yelped to herself, with her eyes bulged wide open. "What...was that?! That didn't sound like a normal stomach growl!" The black cat asked herself, before kneeling her head down to place her right ear against Usagi's belly beneath her. She tried to listen closely, to see if it happens again. "MMPH!!!" The muffled sound let itself be known once more, only much louder this time! Luna quickly raised her head back up, while gazing down at Usagi's belly with fear in her eyes. "What's...going on? What's causing this?! It almost sounds like...a voice! But, it couldn't be!" Luna questioned herself out loud in a panic, before suddenly feeling herself raised up by a large lumpy bump. "WHA?!" The black cat yelped, before falling off of Usagi's bloated belly. 

Landing to her back on Shingo's bed, Luna's eyes gazed up at Usagi's belly with great confusion in them. Usagi's swollen abdomen now appeared to be quite lively. Lumps began to rise and sink all over from within Usagi's huge gut. Along with the muffled sound of the unidentified voice, mixed with the squelching gurgles deep inside. Within seconds, the muffled voice began to barely sound somewhat familiar to the frightened black cat. Blinking her eyes, she began to realize who it sounded like. "Shi...Shingo?!" Luna questioned, while picking herself back up on all fours. Inside from Shingo's point of view, he had apparently just woken up from overhearing Luna speak to herself outside the walls of his warm squishy waterbed. "HELLO?! IS THERE ANYBODY...OUT THERE?! PLEASE, HELP! GET ME...OUT OF HERE!" Luna heard the muffled voice of Shingo shouting from within Usagi's stomach. It obviously appeared to look like he was thrashing around quite a bit inside, due to all the random bumps showing up. "Usagi...ATE Shingo?! But, how?! That's just...not possible! And more importantly, why?!" Luna questioned herself in her mind. Suddenly, the black cat gasped over having just remembered Miss Haruna from last night. Picturing her as that bloated female frog-ish monster in her mind, Luna's body began to tremble all over. "Could Usagi be...possessed?! No. It's not possible...That evil spirit was exorcised, and sent back to where it came from! Rei even said so! Then what else could have caused this to happen?!" Luna's mind raced. She really didn't know what else to think on the situation at hand.

"PLEASE, HELP! MY STUPID SISTER ATE ME!" Shingo's muffled voice continued to beg helplessly. The tone in his voice sounded like he was currently sobbing in tears. One after another, bumps continued to rise and sink from within Usagi's large gut. Usagi continued to snore away peacefully during all this. Apparently none of it was enough to wake her up at all. Luna began to grit her teeth, with a frustrated look in her eyes. "Gah! I need to wake her! Some answers are in order!" Luna thought in her mind. The black cat then leaped back up onto Usagi's active belly. Followed by attempting to avoid any lumps that rose up around her in order to maintain her balance. Now looking down at Usagi, she then proceeded to banzai her way down. Landing with a belly flop onto Usagi's face with her arms and legs spread out. "Oomph!" Luna yelped upon impact, before attempting to hold herself down against Usagi's face. Completely covering her mouth, and nose, which instantly caused Usagi to stop her breathing. After a minute passed, Luna suddenly found herself flung high up in the air by Usagi's instinctive reaction. "BLEEHH!!!" Usagi yelped out loud, while her upper body instantly raised up with her hands clamped down against the bed mattress. Luna landed to her back on Shingo's bed once again, before watching Usagi quickly begin to gasp for air. Huffing and puffing away, she instantly glared her eyes down at the black cat with an annoyed half awake look on her face. "What are you trying to do?! Suffocate me to death?!" Usagi angrily questioned her.

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes blinked. Her half awake expression instantly changed to appear wide awake. Due to quickly remembering what she did last night, while noticing the serious look on Luna's face. Usagi instantly tensed up over being caught like this, before comically attempting to scoot herself as far back as she could against the head of Shingo's bed. Now sitting up with her back mashing against the pillows behind her, she nervously gazed down at her unexpected visitor. "Ahem..." Luna motioned, before slowly peering her eyes at Usagi's swollen belly. By now it looked like Shingo had finally stopped begging and squirming for the moment, due to feeling Usagi's reaction from Luna waking her. Luckily for Usagi, that Shingo was unable to make out the words of her shouting voice from within the last minute. As far as he knew, they were both still alone in the house, and he assumed that she was shouting at him for waking her up. "PLEASE, SIS?! LET ME OUT OF HERE?!" Shingo's muffled voice attempted to shout out in question from within her swollen stomach once again. "ERK!" Usagi yelped in response, from hearing Shingo's voice suddenly bellow out. Her teeth gritted with a nervous grin on her face, while her eyes bulged wide. Instantly grabbing the thick bed covers with her right hand, Usagi yanked them up toward herself. Swiftly attempting to cover up her exposed belly, as though she were trying to hide her glorious gut from the curious black cat. Even though it was far too late for that at this point, but Usagi did it anyway out of instinct. "Gaah!" Luna shouted, while finding herself flung off the bed in the process of Usagi's comical attempt. Oomph!" Luna yelped, after flipping over and crashing to the bedroom floor on her stomach. 

"Eeehehehe! Uhhh...Good morning, Luna! I wasn't expecting you home so soon! Did you sleep well at Rei's last night?!" Usagi quickly began greeting and asking questions to the black cat, while her left hand rested up against the back of her head. Her eyes closed with an innocent smile on her face. Usagi was obviously trying to draw Luna's attention away from her swollen belly, while acting like it's no big deal that Shingo just so happens to be currently trapped in her stomach. Her right hand rested over her bloated belly that was now underneath the thick bed covers. Usagi instantly hoped that Shingo couldn't hear a word being said, now that she had an extra layer covered over his current domain. After all, Shingo doesn't know that the black cat can talk. Sure enough, Shingo couldn't make out a single word. He just barely heard the sound of Usagi's voice, but it was a very muffled tone from his point of view. For all he knew, Usagi was most likely just verbally teasing him again. "It's afternoon, Usagi...Already past lunch time, even..." Luna responded in an annoyed tone, while laying there on the floor. "Oh, lunch time? Phew! I think I'll pass. I couldn't eat another bite! Ehehehe!" Usagi replied, before continuing to laugh nervously with her left hand still placed behind her head. Shingo could barely overhear Usagi's laughter, but he certainly felt a vibration around him from it. Because of this, Shingo really was convinced now that Usagi was teasing him. He lowered his head, before letting off a deep sigh to himself. "Usaaagi..." Luna spoke in a low tone, before slowly picking herself back up. The black cat then glared up at the bloated teenager. Usagi instantly stopped laughing, before lowering her left hand down to rest upon her swollen undercover gut. Her eyes still closed, Usagi continued to look nervous. She instantly realized that she was so caught up with enjoying her new otherworldly experience last night, that she never even considered the thought of how she would've hid it from Luna all weekend. Not only did Usagi not even think of Luna returning home today, Usagi also didn't expect to see her back so soon as well. But then again, she didn't mean to sleep in so late either. If Usagi had only woken up sooner, she could've thought things through more clearly, and back out on what she had planned last night just right before falling asleep. But, it was far too late to abort Shingo now. Mistakes were made, and now she had been caught before even getting the chance to barf him up before Luna arrived. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all? I don't know...Darn it, Usagi...Why do you always have to think with your stomach?! I guess I was too tired last night to even think straight...Anyway, Luna is sure to give me an earful now..." Usagi thought all this in her mind. She was now preparing to get scolded by Luna any second now. 

Meanwhile, Shingo remained still inside Usagi for the moment. Unable to hear a thing that was being said beyond the sounds of Usagi's stomach gurgling around him. "She's ignoring me now...Usagi really is treating me like...food..." Shingo spoke softly to himself. Sobbing, he just continued to sit there curled up within Usagi's swollen belly. "I'm still in her stomach...Which means that experience of being small was a dream after all...This feels a lot more real in comparison. I'm sure of it..." Shingo added in thought. He then quickly pinched his left cheek with his right hand as hard as he could. "Ow!" He yelped in response from the pain. He then knew for sure. He really was awake now, and this was really happening. He felt soaking wet from the saliva and stomach juices. The slimy walls of Usagi's stomach continued to slowly press and massage against him. He felt hot, and miserably cramped. Thankfully he could still breath okay, even though the air was thick. Usagi's stomach continued to wreak of previously digested food. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, while he sniffled his nose a few times. He decided to just continue sitting still for now, in order to save his strength. Waiting, and wondering. All the while trying to listen for anything from the outside. He sighed, while he continued to cry helplessly.

During this time on the outside, Luna continued to stare a hole right through Usagi with a seriously curious look on her face. "I don't know how, or even why for that matter. But...What the Hell, Usagi?!" Luna asked in a frustrated tone, while sitting up on the floor. "Ehehehe...I guess I have a bit of explaining to do, huh?" Usagi replied in question with her eyes remaining closed. Still looking very nervous, the pointer finger of her right hand scraped against her right cheek. "Well, if you wouldn't mind...Please do, Usagi. I'm all ears..." The black cat responded, while looking up at Usagi in disgust. The tone in Luna's voice didn't sound very happy at all. Usagi exhaled a deep sigh to herself, before opening her eyes. "Alright. I'll start from the beginning..." Usagi replied. "Wait! Before you explain yourself, don't you think you should throw him up first?! You know...Before he runs out of air, or digests?!" Luna quickly cut off Usagi in question, while continuing to peer her eyes up at her. "It's actually a miracle that he hasn't done either one already! What's gotten into you, Usagi?!" Luna added. Usagi couldn't help but giggle in response, while her right hand's fingers placed against her mouth. "Well, obviously my little brother, of course. Anyway...Chill out, Luna. He'll be just fine! If anything, he's been giving me nothing BUT indigestion." Usagi responded, while patting her left hand against her swollen belly playfully. A small belch then suddenly escaped her lips. "Ugh...Excuse me! He's been making me a bit gassy too..." Usagi added, with another amused giggle.

During this, Shingo felt Usagi's actions from the outside. The small belch slightly vibrated his surroundings a bit. He still couldn't hear a thing from the outside, due to the thick bed covers resting over his dome-shaped prison of muscle and fat. Luna's eyes instantly bulged wide from Usagi's carefree response. "Usagi! That's not even the least bit funny! This is a very serious matter! That's your brother in there! I know he's rotten sometimes, but don't you care about him?!" Luna questioned her bloated Moon Princess. Usagi blinked her yes, before tilting her head with an innocent smile. "Of course I do. Just relax, Luna. Trust me on this..." Usagi replied, while winking her left eye down at the black cat. Usagi then reached for her pack of cigarette's and lighter that was currently placed on the nightstand right next to Shingo's bed. Luna's right eye twitched, while she watched Usagi in silence. Usagi then proceeded to light up her cigarette. Having taken a deep inhale off of it, she blew a stream of smoke into the air. Usagi's left arm rested over the top of her bloated belly around her ribs. Her right arm propped up to sport the cigarette between the index fingers of her right hand. "Ahhh..." Usagi sighed contently. Luna remained speechless, while looking up at Usagi with deep frustration. As much as she wanted to jump on Usagi for smoking again, she felt it would be best to save that for later. Listening to Usagi explain her story was obviously more important right now. Blinking her eyes, Usagi tilted her head. "What's the matter, Luna? Cat got your tongue?" Usagi playfully asked, while giggling with her eyes closed. The black cat continued to glare her eyes up at Usagi, while a sweatdrop formed behind her head. "Just hurry up and explain the damn story, Usagi..." Luna responded with an annoyed expression.

"Sheesh! Okay, okay..." Usagi replied, before taking another puff off her cigarette. Blowing more smoke into the air, she flicked ashes into the drink cup that sat on the nightstand. Nearly ten minutes have passed, while Usagi explained her story. Five minutes into it, she had already finished her cigarette. Luna listened quietly to every word, while choosing to not interrupt her one bit. Shingo eventually ended up taking a nap near the end of it. After all, there wasn't much else he could do except just sit there in Usagi's stomach. Usagi explained the whole experience from her point of view. She also made sure to point out the details of her wish along the way. Such as how the Silver Crystal should have made it possible for Shingo to somehow be protected and unaffected by the harsh environment of her stomach. Since he's been in her belly for several hours now, it appears as though Shingo is still safe and unharmed. Usagi also added the fact that Shingo should still be able to breath just fine. Since her after-meal smoke last night helped prove that much, she figured that had to be part of the wish for sure. Usagi also mentioned that she can easily feel every movement that Shingo makes. Plus Shingo can be heard, if someone listens close enough. So Usagi would know if Shingo were in any real danger. Once Usagi had finally finished explaining everything in as much detail as possible, she sighed to herself with her eyes closed. She now waited to hear what Luna had to say about the entire situation. "Seriously, Usagi...What the Hell?!" Luna finally responded in a low tone. Her eyes halfway open, while she glared up at Usagi. "Hey! Don't look at me! The little brat deserved it! Besides! Once I started eating him, I couldn't bring myself to stop! For some reason he just tasted so yummy, and I was starving to death! I honestly couldn't help myself..." Usagi explained in her defense with a hateful look on her face, while she peered her eyes down at the black cat. At a loss for words, Luna just blinked her eyes. The black cat struggled to believe that this was all really happening. "To be honest, I'm willing to bet anything that any innocent girl with a bratty little brother like Shingo would do the same in a heartbeat. Once they knew they could actually do it." Usagi explained, with her arms folded. Her chin raised up with her eyes closed.

A sweatdrop instantly formed behind Luna's head. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that..." The black cat replied in a low tone. "Well, you never know..." Usagi replied, before lowering her hands down to rest over her bloated belly. Gently rubbing them over the thick covers with loving affection, while she displayed a warm smile on her face. Her blue eyes gazed down upon it contently. Having noticed this, Luna blinked her eyes with great confusion in them. "You...really are enjoying this...Aren't you?" Luna questioned her. Usagi then gazed back at Luna. "Strange, isn't it?" Usagi replied, before giggling with her eyes closed. Luna raised her right paw, only to rest it against her forehead. "Jeez...All of this is certainly hard to swallow." Luna stated, before exhaling a deep sigh to herself with her eyes closed. "Well, it sure wasn't for me! Quite literally, in fact!" Usagi replied with another giggle, while giving her gigantic gut a few hearty pats with her right hand. The black feline cringed, before quickly gazing back up at her. "You know what I meant! This whole thing is just unbelievable, yet here you are in this situation...What blows my mind the most, is that you've been treating it like it's not a big deal at all!" Luna pointed out in a frustrated tone. Usagi tilted her head slightly, while gazing down at the dumbfounded feline. "Well...I can't expect you to understand, Luna. I couldn't expect anyone to. It's hard to describe. But, once Shingo entered my stomach, I've never felt more full and satisfied in my entire life! It feels so good having him packed away in there...Pushing around, in an attempt to escape. As weird as it sounds, it feels like a nice massage from the inside. His begging is very cute, and amusing too." Usagi explained, before giggling softly to herself. Her hands continued to caress over her swollen belly that still remained under the thick covers. The black cat just blinked her eyes. "Indeed. It does sound weird...It's actually beyond weird, in fact! I'm afraid I just don't understand your point of view on any of this! Nor do I even agree on this punishment you chose for him! It's just...wrong, Usagi!" Luna spoke her mind. Usagi just shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed. "Maybe so, but what's done is done. Like it or not, he's in my stomach now." Usagi stated, before gazing back down at her bloated belly. Her hands proceeded to gently rub over it. "After I ate him, I was too tired and content to think straight last night. I suppose I could've let him out before you came back, but since you caught me before I had a chance to consider that, I now intend to keep him in there for the rest of the weekend after all. Just like I planned before passing out last night. At least until right before Mom and Dad get home tomorrow night. But Shingo doesn't have to know that..." Usagi revealed her plans to Luna, with a cocky smile on her face. Her right hand playfully patted down against the swollen bulge under the thick covers.

Her eyes bulged wide, the black cat still couldn't believe what she was hearing! "What?! Usagi, you can't be serious?!  Listen to me...You need to cough him up right now! You have a living human being in your stomach! And it's not just any human being. It's your own little brother who's trapped against his will, and probably scared out of his mind! Look! You claim that he'll be just fine in there, but how do you even know that for sure?! The answer is, you don't!" Luna bellowed out. Usagi blinked her eyes, after having listened to the angry feline. "Well...I'm sorry, Luna. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing." Usagi responded with her arms folded, while gazing down at Luna. "Hah! You must be joking! To me, it appears more like you're just taking a gamble, with Shingo's life at stake." Luna spoke her mind. "Well, my wish did end up coming true, so I believe that the Silver Crystal really has been protecting him this whole time. I already thought about all of that last night before I fell asleep, Luna. Besides, If anything were to go wrong...I would've woken up, and barfed him up. Simple as that." Usagi explained with a smile on her face. "That's still taking a risky gamble, Usagi...You ARE a heavy sleeper. Not long after I arrived, Shingo was thrashing around in there quite a bit while you slept. You didn't even budge! What if he were in pain?! We can't tell for sure if he's really being digested or not! Even now, I've noticed that he's been awfully quiet these past several minutes. How would you even know that he's okay in there as we speak?!" Luna explained, and questioned in her lecture. Usagi blinked her eyes again, before instantly looking annoyed. "Hey, give me a break! I had a long day and night yesterday! Besides...I figured he would be thrashing a lot harder than that, if he really was in pain...I bet that would be enough to wake me up." Usagi explained in her defense. "Again, you're gambling his life..." Luna reminded her with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Well, it has been several hours now. He's obviously still alive and well." Usagi responded, while rubbing her swollen tummy with her right hand. "Heh! Yeah, you got real lucky with that. But, what about right now is what I'm eager to know." Luna mentioned again. Usagi just shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed. "Eh, I'm sure he's just all tuckered out in there from all that squirming. I imagine that he didn't sleep very well last night, so he's probably just taking a nap. Here, I'll show you." Usagi explained, before pulling the thick covers back with her right hand. Exposing her large swollen belly, Usagi proceeded to poke her index finger hard against it's bare skin with her right hand. Suddenly, some slight movement could be seen from within. Followed by the muffled voice of Shingo letting off a soft aggravated moan. Usagi couldn't help but moan softly herself in a pleasant tone from the slight movement. She then pulled the thick covers back over her bloated belly again, before looking back down at the black cat. "See? Shingo's still alive, if that's what you're worried about. Like I've already said over and over, he's just fine." Usagi asked, and explained to Luna.

The black cat lowered her head with another deep sigh to herself. "Alright, maybe he is..." Luna replied softly, before gazing back up at Usagi. "Anyway. Since you refuse to release him anytime soon, I now have a few important questions for you that I'm rather curious about." Luna spoke, and asked. "Eh, sure...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Usagi replied with a giggle, while patting her bloated belly with her right hand. Luna rolled her eyes, before gazing back up at Usagi. "Heh, okay...For one, exactly how far did you think this thing through?" Luna spoke, and questioned her. Usagi tilted her head, while blinking her eyes down at the curious feline. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Usagi asked curiously. "Well...After you let him out, what's to stop Shingo from revealing all of this to your parents? What then?" Luna asked. Looking up, Usagi placed the pointer finger of her right hand against her right cheek. "Well, I imagine he won't. Not if he doesn't want me to eat him again the next chance I get." She then used the same finger to point upward with a determined smile. "I also believe that he'll treat me with a little more respect from now on, which is long overdue." Usagi added with her answer. "Besides, Mom and Dad would never believe him anyway." Usagi then stated with her arms now folded. Her chin raised up with her eyes closed, mixed with a proud smile on her face.

"I see...Okay, my next question is...Did you consider the thought of how everyone might react to this? Even Mamoru?" Luna questioned Usagi. Her eyes halfway open, while she gazed up at her. Luna was very eager to hear Usagi's answer. Usagi quickly blinked her eyes, before gulping to herself with concern. "Now that you mention it...I actually didn't think about everyone else..." Usagi responded nervously, while rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. "Heh, that's what I thought. You're impossible, Usagi..." Luna responded, with a sweatdrop behind her head. "Ehehehehe...Well, I was having so much fun over the result of my little experiment last night. I was just basically caught up in my own little world. I guess that could be a problem if I keep Shingo in my tummy..." Usagi replied, with her left hand still placed behind her head. 

"Oh! I know! I'll just make sure to stay in all weekend! If anyone asks why, I'll just say I'm far too busy keeping Shingo in check! Yeah...Nobody has to know!" Usagi explained, while slamming her right fist down against the palm of her left hand. A confident smile on her face. "You seriously just now thought of that? Surely you hadn't planned on going out any as soon as you ended up in this condition, have you? Besides...What if another enemy happens to show up attacking people, while you're like this? What then?" Luna questioned with her eyes peering up at Usagi. "Well, like I said. I haven't really planned ahead on this all that much. Again, last night was just the spur of the moment. I've slept since then." Usagi responded with a giggle, before reaching for another cigarette from her pack of smokes. Lighting it up, she exhaled a stream of smoke contently with a sigh. Holding the cigarette between the index fingers of her right hand, Usagi sat there in her natural smoker's pose. Again, Luna looked rather frustrated over Usagi's new bad habit. "As for an enemy showing up, I highly doubt one will appear between now and tomorrow night. After all, we don't have any major enemies to currently worry about on a daily basis right now. Last night just turned out to be a random evil spirit. We haven't faced anything close to that since the time Ami, Rei, and I went on vacation that weekend in that spooky mansion. And that was quite a while back." Usagi pointed out to Luna, before exhaling more smoke into the air. "But...There could always be more, Usagi. How many times must I remind you? You just never can know for sure what's out there. Always expect the unexpected, and be ready for anything! As your sworn duty of being the Moon Princess, AND the leader of the Sailor Guardians, you should know this by now!" Luna spoke up to her in an aggravated tone. Puffing away on her cigarette, Usagi just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah...I know. Anyway...If some kind of enemy DOES happen to show it's ugly face, I'll be sure to deal with it the best I can." Usagi replied with a confident look on her face. "Really?! Fight in your condition? Hah! You'll be lucky if you can even stand up! Besides, Shingo would most likely hear everything that's going on. He could very well find out that you're Sailor Moon! We cannot risk that!" Luna explained with a serious expression on her face. "Plus, the others would find out about you and Shingo as well..." Luna added with a smirk. Hoping that these possibilities would finally convince Usagi to reconsider her weekend plans, and release Shingo from his living prison. Usagi blinked her eyes while looking up in thought. Her right hand still sporting her cigarette, while her left hand rested over her bloated undercover belly. "Hmm...You have a couple of good points there. I guess if it comes to that, I suppose I'll have no choice but to throw up the little brat..." Usagi spoke in a disappointed tone, before taking another deep drag off her cigarette. "Until then, my mind is still made up! I'll just have to hope that another enemy doesn't appear!" Usagi added, while her eyes closed with a goofy smile on her face. Annoyed and frustrated, the black cat sighed to herself yet again. Followed by lowering her head with her eyes closed. Luna was instantly reminded how stubborn Usagi can be, when she really sets her mind to something. Usagi herself could tell how much this was bothering Luna, but she still felt that she wasn't in the wrong over any of this. She proceeded to puff happily off her cigarette, while giving her swollen belly some more attention with her free hand.

Just then, something else suddenly crossed Luna's mind. The black feline then gazed back up at the bloated teenager. "Speaking of which, how do you suppose will you even be able to throw Shingo back up? As of yet, we don't even know if you can..." The black cat asked, and pointed out to her. Blinking her eyes, Usagi blew more smoke throughout her lips. Having noticed that she smoked this one down quicker than she meant to, Usagi dropped her cigarette butt into the cup of water on the nightstand. She then gazed back down at Luna. "Oh, that's simple! I'll just stick my fingers into the back of my throat!" Usagi replied, while displaying the peace sign with her right hand. "If I can take him down, then surely I can barf him back up!" She added, while pointing her right hand's index finger upward with a smile on her face. Followed by giggling with her left hand's fingers against her mouth. Luna suddenly rolled her eyes, before continuing to focus them on Usagi. "Okay...If you really think you'll be able to throw him up that easily, then why not right now? I'm sure he's already learned his lesson. You've already made your point crystal clear to him, I imagine. No sense in keeping him in your stomach any longer, right?" Luna spoke her mind, while still attempting to convince her the best she could. Usagi began to display an annoyed look on her face, while continuing to gaze down at the black cat. "Please, Usagi...Let him go?" Luna began to beg. "Hmph! No way! Keeping Shingo in my stomach all weekend will make it much easier to babysit him. Besides...Thanks to him, we don't have any yen to buy food with! So, his punishment is to help keep me full until our parents get home. He's treated me like crap for far too long now. His prison sentence must remain carried out in full!" Usagi responded with her arms folded. All the while displaying a determined look on her face. The black cat lowered her head down with yet another deep sigh. She now realized that it was useless talking any sense into Usagi. There was just no getting through to her. "Alright, fine...I guess I'm just wasting my breath...I obviously can't make you cough him up either, but I still think you should." Luna spoke, before turning around to walk a few steps away from Shingo's bed. She then turned her head to look back at Usagi. She couldn't help but notice that Usagi was currently lighting up another cigarette. Most likely due to stressing out over all the lecturing that she had been receiving. 

"Heh. I see that you've made a habit out of smoking now. I warned you about getting hooked..." Luna spoke up to her, with an annoyed look on her face. Usagi blew more smoke throughout her lips, after taking a drag off her cigarette. "Yeah, yeah...You're not going to lecture me about that again too, are you?" Usagi replied in question, with an annoyed expression on her face. "No...I've finally realized that you and a brick wall have way too much in common. You're too thick-headed to accept good advice when it's given to you." Luna responded, with the look of disappointment in her eyes. "Heh! Very funny. You're a real comedian, Luna. Ya know that?" Usagi responded sarcastically in a hateful tone. She then proceeded to take an aggravated puff off her cigarette. Tapping ashes off it into the drink cup on the nightstand in the process. The muffled sound of Shingo's voice coughed a few times within Usagi's bloated belly. Loud enough to be heard from under the thick covers. Obviously more smoke was filling up Usagi's stomach, while Shingo slept. "Well...The truth hurts, they say..." The black cat replied with her eyes closed. She then slowly shook her head. "Poor Shingo...Your only brother...I can't believe you would even follow through with such a thing, and be so okay with it. Acting like it's no big deal. You should be ashamed of yourself." Luna spoke her mind, before opening her eyes again. By giving her honest opinion, the black cat thought that she would give this at least one more try in attempting to convince Usagi to release Shingo. "Hmph! Whatever..." Usagi responded with a bit of an attitude. Her eyes now closed, while she turned her head away to blow more smoke from her lips. "I honestly can't believe that the Silver Crystal would even grant such a wish to begin with. Heh...What would Queen Serenity think, I wonder? I doubt she would ever approve of her reincarnated daughter doing something like this." Luna added in her opinion. Usagi then suddenly displayed an even more annoyed look on her face. "Jeez, Luna! What's the big deal?! You make it sound like I'm some kind of monster! It's not like I'm trying to kill him! It's just a punishment, with a little harmless payback that comes with it..." Usagi stated her opinion, while continuing to puff away. "Heh. Funny you should mention that. Speaking of monsters...When I first discovered you like this, I almost thought that you were possessed by that same evil spirit from last night. I started to think that it somehow survived the exorcism." Luna spoke of her experience from earlier in a low tone. "Now that I think about it...You're no different from Miss Haruna, when she was possessed last night." Luna stated her honest opinion, while continuing to gaze up at Usagi with a serious expression on her face.

Usagi's eyes suddenly bulged wide from hearing those last few words. Instantly feeling insulted with her feelings hurt, tears began to slowly form in her eyes. "That's...a mean thing to say, Luna! I'm nothing like how Miss Haruna was! I still intend to let Shingo out...I'm just teaching him a lesson is all..." Usagi explained with an upset tone in her voice. The black cat closed her eyes while looking down. "Heh, you could've fooled me. It appears to me that it's more than just teaching him a lesson. You just got done explaining to me moments ago how much you happen to enjoy keeping him trapped in there against his will." Luna spoke, before opening her eyes to gaze back up at Usagi. "If you ask me, that sounds similar to what a bully would do for the pleasure of it. It's no different from torturing someone either. I imagine that Shingo's already learned his lesson, so what other point is there to continue enforcing his so called punishment?" Luna described, and questioned. Usagi's eyes instantly tensed up in a paused silence. Tears began to roll down her cheeks now, as she lowered her head with her eyes halfway open. "But...I'm not being a bully...I mean, sure...I've teased him quite a bit...after eating him...But, I haven't hurt him...I could never hurt him..." Usagi explained, while the tears continued to flow. "Not physically perhaps, but you have to consider how this might affect him emotionally...This whole experience could very well traumatize him for the rest of his life..." Luna explained in her response. Usagi's eyes tensed up again from Luna's words sinking in "I...haven't thought of that..." Usagi spoke softly, while looking down at her bloated belly with a deep pause of silence. Giving it some thought, she then looked back up at Luna. 

"But, Shingo's a tough kid...He's been caught up in the middle of a few monster attacks before, and still came out of it just fine. Besides, what's done is done...With no going back now...But, I still believe that he'll be okay after I release him..." Usagi stated her opinion. The black cat lowered her head with her eyes closed. "Heh. You may be right. Then again, you may not. Who's to say? It remains to be seen." Luna explained, before looking back up at her. The black cat's eyes then suddenly bulged, over having noticed Usagi gazing down at her swollen belly with a very sad expression on her face. Now just sitting there in a deep silence, Usagi didn't exactly know what else to say. She knew that she was taking a risk over how all this may affect Shingo down the road. Yet she still believed in her heart that he would manage through it. But, the idea of being thought of as a bully has really gotten to her. As well as being compared to Miss Haruna while she was possessed. She wasn't really in the wrong over any of this, was she? These thoughts crossed her mind, while she continued to gaze down at her swollen belly silently. Luna began to think that perhaps she crossed the line a little too much. She could tell that she hurt Usagi's feelings. Luna wanted Usagi to feel bad over what she's done, but she couldn't stand to make her depressed. Deeply sighing to herself with her eyes closed, Luna then proceeded to gaze up at her. "I'm sorry, Usagi...I didn't really mean to compare you to that evil spirit. You're nothing like it. I know you would never hurt anyone. Especially your own brother." Luna spoke up to her. Usagi slowly gazed up at the black cat, with a pale expression in her eyes. "I just...don't agree with Shingo's punishment is all. Honestly, I find it to be very cruel. Again, I can't force you to cough him up. I still think you should release him now. But, if he's really going to be okay in there, then I suppose I'll just have to accept your decision..." Luna spoke with another sigh. She still didn't like any of this one bit, but Usagi's mind was obviously still made up with extending Shingo's punishment no matter what. Usagi also remained sure of herself that everything will be okay. 

After another sigh to herself, Luna took a few steps toward Usagi. "But, I want you to swear to me...You throw him up the very second you think, or feel that he's in any danger. Got it?" Luna asked with a very serious look on her face. Usagi blinked her eyes, before slowly nodding her head in agreement with a small smile on her face. "I promise..." Usagi answered, while slowly caressing over her swollen belly with her left hand. "Good..." The black cat replied, before turning back around to face Shingo's bedroom door. After sitting up on her back legs, the black cat continued to think about this whole situation. Luna couldn't believe that she was going to actually allow Usagi to go through with this. But what other choice did she have? The worried feline thought this to herself, before suddenly thinking about the others. "If I can't convince her, then maybe everyone else can..." Luna added in thought, while gazing up at the clock on the wall. Her eyes then suddenly bulged wide, over noticing what time it is. After tapping some ashes off her cigarette into the cup of water on the nightstand, Usagi took one final drag off her fag. Blowing smoke up into the air, she dropped the cigarette butt into the cup. During this whole time, Shingo remained curled up tightly inside Usagi's bloated gut. Snoozing away in the warm, slimy darkness of his living prison. Shingo still coughed here and there from the smoke he was forced to breath in while he slept. Usagi then proceeded to rest back against the pillows behind her. Having slipped the pack of cigarette's and lighter back into the chest pocket of her pink pajama's, Usagi began to rub her swollen belly with both hands lovingly. Smiling down upon it in deep, blissful satisfaction. After staring at the wall clock, the black cat then slowly looked back at Usagi once more. "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot. You should know that everyone should be over here within the hour. You may want to prepare yourself to get ready for their arrival." Luna mentioned, with a smirk on her face. The black cat knew that Usagi had most likely forgotten all about the plans that were made from yesterday evening. Since Usagi mentioned earlier that she would just stay in all weekend so nobody would find out about her current condition. Usagi's eyes instantly bulged wide in shock, before quickly gazing over at Luna.

ERK! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Usagi asked, while beginning to panic. Her whole body began to tense up. The black feline tilted her head, while blinking her eyes. "Oh. You don't remember? Let me refresh your memory then. Last night right after the battle, Rei suggested a slumber party here at your house tonight. Followed by hanging out tomorrow. You know, to help keep you company in dealing with Shingo's wrath? Everyone including you, agreed to it." Luna explained with a grin on her face. Usagi started to feel like she was getting goosebumps all over her, while her body trembled with her heart racing. A blue tint color instantly appeared between her nose,  and bulging eyes.

End of Episode 9.

Usagi: "In today's episode, we learned that it's always good to think things through when it comes to making some pretty big decisions in everyday life. And to make sure that all of your ducks are in a row, before you actually follow through with whatever you decide to do."

Luna: "That's right, Usagi. We also learned just how completely stubborn you can be."

Usagi: "Oh, hey Luna! I see that you've finally come back."

Luna: "Well, of course I have. You did view today's episode, correct?"

Usagi: "Ha! Now who's breaking the fourth wall? Where were you anyway?  You've missed a couple of interesting episodes while you were gone."

Luna: "Eh, I was tending to more important matters. I needed to clear my head from all the nonsense you've been babbling about anyway."

Usagi: "Hey! I resent that! And what's with all this stubborn business?!"

Luna: "You just now finally caught that? Heh, I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I was referring to how you continue to refuse listening to reason. Especially over your poor little brother..."

Usagi: "Hmph! I think we've all heard enough about that, Luna. Why don't you save some of it for the next episode? Or better yet, put it to rest all together?"

Luna: "You can't blame me for trying, Usagi. Besides, I have a feeling that I won't be alone in this for too much longer..."

Usagi's: "Oh, that's right! The others! I almost forgot..."

Luna: "Tick tock, Usagi...What will you do now?"

Usagi: "Gah! You just let me worry about that, Luna! I'll think of something. I always do! Sorry, everyone! I gotta go get ready for the next episode! Until next time, keep in mind the advice I gave! Sailor Moon says!"

*Music credits roll*


	10. "Full on panic! Usagi's struggle to prepare for everyone's arrival."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi's friends have decided to meet for lunch at their favorite fast food restaurant in the city, before heading to the Tsukino residence. During this time, Usagi is currently freaking out over what Luna just reminded her of. Now panicking, Usagi attempts to get up on her feet in order to prepare for everyone's arrival. With her new weight problem slowing her down, Usagi realizes that this'll be more difficult to handle than she thought. Luna continues to try convincing Usagi to barf up Shingo, but she still refuses to do so. Usagi quickly forms a new plan in her mind, while getting ready for her guests. But, this plan will require Shingo's obedience for it to work...

Sailor Moon V

Written By Kisiro.

Usagi: "Today on Sailor Moon. I've just been reminded that my friend's are currently on their way to my house! I can't believe that I completely forgot about our slumber party plans for the weekend! First Luna, and now this?! Why can't I just enjoy my little meal-pet brother in peace?! Gah! Keep calm, Usagi...Stay focused, and think...Anyway. If you're curious to see whatever it is I plan to do now, stay tuned."

*Music Intro plays.*

Episode 10.

"Full on panic! Usagi's struggle to prepare for everyone's arrival."

In the city. Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako happened to be hanging out in their favorite restaurant. They have already been to their home's to get ready for the day, before meeting each other at the restaurant. With time to spare, they decided to have lunch before heading over to Usagi's house. The white cat Artemis has been lounging around outside the building, while waiting for them. Dressed for warmer weather, all four of them currently wore casual clothing that partially represented the colors of their respective sailor soldier uniforms. Ami wore a very light blue collared shirt, with a slightly darker blue skirt that came down to above her knees. Dark blue slippers to match. Rei wore a tight red belly shirt, that happened to expose her entire midriff. Matching with tight dark purple jean shorts, and black slippers. Mako wore a tight green collared shirt with tight tan colored jeans, and white sneakers with white shoelaces. Minako wore a comfortable orange t-shirt mixed with a long very light blue skirt, and orange slippers. Each of them brought bags filled with snacks, drinks, and all sorts of goodies for tonight's slumber party. Having just finished eating their lunch, they continued to sit at their favorite booth in the corner while having a discussion about Usagi.

"So. Are we really still having this debate on whether or not to approach Usagi about her smoking?" Mako questioned everyone with a sigh. "Yeah! We all agreed last night that we wouldn't pester her about it. Right?" Minako added in question. "Well, it's not really so much as a debate. Even though personally I still feel like giving her a good scolding over it right off the bat. We just need to discuss if we're really sure of this. Like, should we really just simply leave it alone, and wait?" Rei responded, and asked. Everyone looked down in thought. Ami then looked up at everyone. "It's true. For Usagi's well being, Rei has a point. Every one of us stayed up late last night discussing it, so we were too tired to think at a hundred percent on this. Now we are fully rested, and able to focus better on the matter." Ami added. Mako slightly raised an eyebrow at Ami, noticing that she had a hint of concern in her eyes. Although it was obvious to her that Ami was trying her best to hide it. Mako then gazed down at the table in deep thought. Even after last nights discussion, plus her little talk with Ami that followed in private. Mako began to realize that even she kinda wanted to approach Usagi about it. She sensed that deep down, everyone else still wanted to do the same. "It must have been hard for Ami to never bring it up to me..." Mako thought to herself, before snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I can agree with that. And it's not just a full night's sleep that can help you focus better, but also having a full stomach as well." Minako pointed out with her left hand's index finger pointing upward, while her right hand patted against her belly. Everyone nodded their head's in agreement, before giggling in response with a sweatdrop behind their heads. "Yes, that's true too." Ami replied to her with a smile, before focusing her attention at everyone. "Anyway. We all agreed last night that it's Usagi's choice to smoke, if she wants to. We also agreed to wait, and let her decide if she wants to tell us about it. If she does...Then we only give her advice about it, and nothing more. If she chooses to continue...Then we don't judge, or bother her over it. Correct?" Ami reminded, and asked everyone. Rei, Mako, and Minako slowly nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah. Though if it's okay with everyone, I still plan to speak my mind about it to her at first. If she chooses to tell us, that is. But, I won't constantly pester her over it. I suppose I'll just have to get use to it, if it comes to that." Rei spoke, while sitting back with her arms folded. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Each of them knew how much Rei was use to the "tough love" method. It was just how she was. She always was the kind of person to be blunt about everything.

Being a smoker herself, even Mako agreed to the idea of Rei speaking her mind to Usagi. The private talk she had with Ami last night seemed to help her some. She knew that Rei, and everyone else at this table wouldn't judge Usagi. Knowing this, Mako still debated on whether or not to let it be known to everyone else that she was a smoker herself. But the issue to focus on right now was Usagi. "Yes. We'll all have to get use to it, if Usagi chooses to continue." Ami responded. "So, we're all absolutely sure that we're not going to approach Usagi about it then?" Mako asked everyone. Ami, Rei, and Minako remained quiet for a few seconds. "I honestly think it's best. Knowing Usagi, she'll probably try to hide it from us. You can't blame her though. She could be afraid of what we might think." Ami responded. Mako looked at Ami, before looking down with her eyes halfway open. "Yeah, that's true...After all, everyone has certain things they're not comfortable with telling."  Minako pointed out. "I suppose so...Although it's still going to be hard to act like we don't know anything about this..." Rei mentioned. "Perhaps we could maybe throw tiny hints at her. To let her know how much we're all concerned for her, while waiting to see if she reveals it to us. Whenever she feels the time is right. That would most likely be the best method." Ami suggested. Mako quickly glanced over at Ami yet again. Only this time their eyes locked onto each other, while Ami smiled at her. Mako quickly glanced back down again in thought. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. Whenever she feels comfortable in doing so." Minako spoke. "Heh. In that case, that may never happen." Rei added with her eyes closed. "Perhaps. She may, or may not. It's her choice, after all." Ami mentioned. "Yeah...That's also true." Mako spoke in agreement. "Anyway. I suppose we should start heading over to Usagi's house. If Luna told her what time we would be arriving, then we don't want to be late." Minako pointed out to everyone. "Yeah, we don't want to keep them waiting. We better get over there to save Usagi from her evil little brother before it's too late!" Rei responded all dramatically, while waving her hands around in a comical fashion. Everyone giggled in response.

After finishing their drinks, everyone proceeded to leave the restaurant. As they walked along side each other, a lone figure of a young woman happened to notice all four of them from a short distance. Casually dressed in a light pink t-shirt, light purple coat, and a long dark pink skirt with purple slippers to match. It appeared to be Miss Haruna of all people. Currently holding a food tray in her hands, she gazed at each of them curiously as they stepped outside through the main entrance one by one. Her food tray currently has a wrapped cheeseburger with a "W" displayed on it. Next to the burger sat a paper sack of fries, with a soda drink cup. Miss Haruna had apparently just purchased her meal, and stopped in the middle of finding a seat after noticing them. "Hmm? Is that...Usagi's friends?" She questioned herself, before her stomach suddenly let off an annoyed growl. Her eyes tensed up, before instantly glancing down at her belly with a hint of blush on her face. Miss Haruna then quickly gazed back up, only to notice the four girls walk down the sidewalk outside the glass window of the restaurant. Her eyes then instantly grew wide, as she watched them walk out of sight. "Wait a minute..." She spoke to herself, before glancing upward in thought. "Hmm..." Her right hand gently pressed against her chin. After a few seconds, Miss Haruna squinted her eyes shut with an amused smirk on her face. "NAAAHHH! It couldn't be..." She spoke out in convincing herself, while waving her right hand nonchalantly. Miss Haruna then chose to put it out of her mind, before proceeding to find herself a place to sit so that she could enjoy her lunch. After meeting Artemis outside the building, everyone proceeded to walk to the nearest bus stop.

Meanwhile, back at the Tsukino residence. Luna had just now reminded Usagi about her company arriving anytime now. Having instantly remembered, Usagi froze up in shock with a pale look on her face. "SAY WHAT?!" Questioned the loud voice of Usagi, while the bloated teenage girl began to go into full panic mode. "Oh no! Oh no! I completely forgot! What will I do?! What should I do?! What can I do?!" Usagi questioned herself in a panic, while instantly biting at her left hand's fingernails with her chattering teeth. After tossing the thick bed covers off her bloated belly, it's bare skin proudly revealed itself in all it's glory. Usagi then quickly shifted her legs over the edge of Shingo's bed the best she could, before attempting to plant her feet down on the floor with her eyes squint shut. "Uuuuugh!" Usagi grunted during the process. Her large swollen belly began to squeeze tightly in her lap, followed by hanging out between her legs as she grunted to push herself up to her feet. Both of her hands pressed down hard against the bed, while she struggled to stand. With her knees attempting to unbend, her round bloated belly stuck out proudly in the process. "I can't let them see me like this!" Usagi spoke nervously, while trying to rush herself up. Luna watched her, as a sweatdrop drooped down behind the black cat's head. "Gaaah!" Usagi yelped, as gravity instantly forced her rump to plop back down over the edge of the bed. Her balloon shaped belly bounced, and wobbled during the end result of it. Usagi's huge gut appeared to be too much for her to handle. It felt far too heavy on her legs, and especially her back. "What's the matter, Usagi? Having trouble? Let me guess... You haven't tested your new extra weight out yet, have you?" Luna questioned Usagi with a sly smirk on her face.

Usagi grumbled, before instantly piercing her eyes down at Luna with an annoyed look on her face. "You! You knew I haven't yet! You also knew this whole time that everyone is coming over! Why haven't you mentioned this sooner?!" Usagi questioned the black cat, while struggling to attempt standing up again. Luna chuckled with her eyes closed, before opening them to look back up at Usagi. "Well. You seemed to have everything pretty much under control, so I assumed you kept that in mind as well. Who am I to interfere with your plans any further, princess? After all, you do whatever you want. Remember?" Luna explained, and questioned with a smirk. Obviously quoting Usagi from yesterday evening over her smoking. After another failed attempt, Usagi grunted to herself. "Okay, okay...Smarty. You've made your point." Usagi replied, before taking a deep breath. "Alright. I can do this..." The bloated teenager spoke softly to herself with a determined look on her face, before preparing to attempt standing herself up yet again. With both feet planted firmly on the floor, her right hand reached to lean on Shingo's nightstand next to his bed. Usagi was very determined to get up, and walk. She didn't want to be stuck in Shingo's bed. Or worse, to be discovered by her friend's like this!

"Guuuuh..." Usagi groaned, and grunted to herself. Her arms, and legs slowly strained to lift herself up off the bed. Her large bloated belly stuck out bare in all it's glory, while hanging over her thighs as it began to wobble a bit. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Usagi was actually succeeding in standing herself up, but just barely. Usagi's legs, and ankles tingled under the pressure of her swollen abdomen. Usagi's face already had a hint of red all over from straining herself beyond her limits. "Careful, Usagi! You don't want to hurt yourself!" Luna spoke up to her with concern. "Don't...worry. I...got this!" Usagi barely replied. In seconds, she had finally managed to stand straight up on her feet. "Guuuuaaah!" Usagi blurted out, after having finished straining herself for the moment. Her left hand now planted against her lower back, due to instantly feeling some pain in it from the extra weight. Her right hand rested over her dome-shaped stomach. Catching her breath from the current struggle, she appeared to already look exhausted. "See? Piece of cake..." Usagi barely spoke to Luna in between her heavy breathing.

"Heh. Piece of cake, huh? You haven't tried walking yet. Everyone could be here any minute, you know." Luna responded, while rolling her eyes up. "I'm getting to that! Don't rush me!" Usagi responded, while looking down at the black cat with a hateful look on her face. The bloated teenage girl then proceeded to attempt her first step. Going forward with her right foot, while her hands remained as they were. Gritting her teeth, as she focused hard on her objective. Usagi's face remained red from fighting her weight, as well as the gravity. After her right foot planted to the floor in front, her left foot attempted to follow. "Jeez, he sure is...heavy! Guh! Now I know how...a pregnant woman...feels! Guuuh!" Usagi spoke with her eyes squinted shut, as she slowly continued to walk toward Luna one careful step at a time. Her bloated belly slowly wobbled, and bounced during the difficult process. "Heh. I believe your average pregnancy would be a walk in the park, compared to your current condition." Luna spoke up to her, while taking a few steps back toward the closed bedroom door. "You know...Not to continue nagging you over this, or anything...But, this would be a whole lot easier if you would just throw him up. By doing so, you could avoid everyone's reaction within the hour..." Luna suggested, while watching Usagi struggle to slowly approach in her direction.

"No way! Shingo's...staying in my...tummy! Besides...I think I have...a plan. Since it's already too late...to call them...and cancel." Usagi barely replied, while continuing to struggle with each step. Her eyes now open with an intense look in them, as they focused on the door straight ahead. Her bare belly bounced along the way. "Of all the stubborn...What do you plan to do exactly? It's not like you can hide it!" Luna spoke out to her in a frustrated tone, before stepping aside to get out of Usagi's way. "Bingo! That's exactly what I...intend to do...Guh!" Usagi replied, while grunting to herself. Her right hand reached for the doorknob of Shingo's bedroom door. Having grabbed it, she swiftly unlocked it before turning the knob. Followed by pulling the door wide open as hard as she could. Usagi's left hand proceeded to turn off the bedroom light switch soon after, while her right hand remained attached to the edge of the door. Luna quickly ran around her, before turning to face Usagi from the hallway. As Usagi's large belly loomed over the black cat, Luna began to back up a few more steps, while watching Usagi struggle to step through the doorway. "And how exactly do you plan to hide it?" Luna asked. "Trust me, Luna. I got it covered...WHOA!!!" Usagi replied, before quickly yelping out from suddenly losing her balance. "USAGI!" The black cat shouted, while quickly jumping back in order to avoid getting crushed by her. Before Usagi knew it, she fell forward onto the floor! Landing hard on her bloated belly. It instantly squeezed, and wobbled. Causing her whole body to slightly bounce in the process. Followed by tilting her upper body downward, as her chin crashed against the floor. "GUUACK!" Usagi responded upon impact with her eyes squinted shut. Her whole body now laid tilted by her belly, like a seesaw on the floor between the doorway of Shingo's bedroom. Causing her gut to squeeze down a bit, with both sides of it stretching outward against the door frame.

"Usagi!!!" Luna yelled out to her, while noticing Usagi's face. The fat fallen teenager currently had twirling circles in her eyes, while her tongue hung out over her bottom lip. "Usagi! I warned you! Are you alright?!" The black cat questioned her in a panic. Usagi then snapped out of it, before pulling up her right hand to rub against her chin. "Owwweee...Ughhh, that hurt..." Usagi barely spoke, before staring straight ahead at Luna. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just a bump in the road is all." Usagi replied with comical tears hanging down from her eyes, before she attempted to lift herself up with both hands pressed against the floor. While attempting this, Usagi suddenly began to feel some movement within her stomach. Luna happened to notice the lumps within both sides of Usagi's bare belly, as they struggled to move about from within. "GUUHHH! WHAT'S...GOING ON...OUT THERE?! IT'S SO...CRAMPED...IN HERE! LET...ME OUT, SIS!" They both heard the muffled shouts of Shingo's voice from within Usagi's swollen tummy. Apparently the incident that just took place happened to wake him. He obviously felt more uncomfortable than ever before, due to Usagi's bloated belly squeezing, and pressing against the floor. Plus her gigantic gut mashing against the doorframe on both sides only made it worse for him. Usagi continued to attempt pushing herself back up.

"Uugh! SHUT UP, SHINGO! I'm a little busy right now!" Usagi shouted back with an annoyed tone in her voice, as she tried to look down under at her squished stomach. Luna just sat there, while blinking her eyes with concern as she watched. The shouting voice of Usagi had apparently gotten to Shingo, for he instantly became quiet once more. Sighing to himself, he tried to get comfortable in his unexpectedly tighter surroundings while listening to whatever's going on outside his living prison. "That's better..." Usagi spoke to herself with her eyes closed. Gritting her teeth, she continued to attempt pushing herself up once again. Planting her hands against the floor, Usagi proceeded to spread her legs as far as she could. Followed by bending her knees in the process. With much effort, she barely managed to prop herself up. "Guuuh!" Usagi grunted out. After attempting to swing her bloated belly out from underneath her, Usagi's knees landed on the floor beyond her control. Now sitting up on her knees, her swollen gut hung out over her lap. Currently poking out through the doorway of Shingo's bedroom. Due to her innie belly button showing off so well, Usagi round bloated belly practically looked similar to a giant eyeball that happened to be peeking out into the hallway. Usagi finally felt a bit of relief, but she was only halfway there. She still needed to get back up on her feet. Shingo himself now felt less cramped, but still very uncomfortable.

"Okay....So far so good..." Usagi spoke softly to herself with her eyes closed, between her heavy breathing. After calming down, Usagi proceeded to take a deep breath with her eyes back open. A strong look of determination displayed in them. Usagi then attempted to latch her hands against both sides of the doorframe, before slowly lifting her right leg up in order to bend her knee. With her right foot now planted to the floor, she slowly strained to lift herself back up to her feet. "Guuuuuhhhhh!" She grunted out loud in her struggle. Luna watched in amazement. The black cat wondered just how much more of this Usagi could take. Especially her back. At the same time, Shingo felt his surroundings wobble him during this slow process. His whole body felt carried along, while Usagi continued her efforts to stand. "Phew! There we go..." Usagi spoke, after having finally succeeded in standing back up again. Her hands slowly let go of the doorframe. "Whoa!" Usagi then quickly yelped, due to instantly losing her balance again. Both of her arms comically flung around, before her hands luckily latched onto Shingo's bedroom doorframe again for support. Her eyes closed with a sigh of relief, due to successfully catching herself from falling again. "That was close..." Usagi spoke softly, before looking down at Luna.

"Congratulations. NOW will you let him out?" Luna spoke up to her in question. Hoping that Usagi would finally give in to this foolishness once, and for all. Now that she finally had her balance under control, Usagi cocked her right eyebrow in response, before slowly shaking her head with her eyes closed. "Nope! I'm still not changing my mind. I'm following this all the way through, just like I intended." Usagi replied, while gazing down at Luna with her arms now folded. "I thought you finally agreed to stop pestering me about it moments ago?" Usagi questioned. "True, but you can't blame me for trying. I still don't approve of it, after all." Luna responded, while keeping her distance incase Usagi falls again. "Well, it's starting to get real annoying. He's staying in my tummy, and that is that!" Usagi replied in an aggravated tone with her eyes closed. Having opened them, Usagi then attempted to reach for the doorknob of Shingo's bedroom door behind her. "Besides, I think I'm finally starting to get use to this now. I'm stronger than I look, you know." Usagi added with her gaze down at Luna, before succeeding in closing the bedroom door behind her. Usagi then slowly attempted to walk down the hallway, with her right hand against the wall to help guide her balance. Her left hand now clamped against her lower back along the way. "You are so stubborn, Usagi!" Luna responded in frustration, before slowly following her from behind. "Who are you talking to out there?!" They both heard the muffled voice of Shingo from within Usagi's swollen stomach. Usagi, and Luna's eyes both bulged wide at the same time. Usagi instantly stopped in her tracks, before slowly looking down at her gut nervously. A lump could be seen from Shingo giving a futile kick from within her bare, bloated belly. "It's...just a friend from school...Yeah! I invited her over today to hang out with me. You don't mind, do you?" Usagi explained, and questioned playfully as she gazed down at her large gut. "What? A friend?! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY SISTER ATE ME!" Shingo responded in a desperate tone. Hoping to get help from whoever Usagi's friend is. Usagi giggled, before gently patting her huge belly with her left hand. A warm innocent smile displayed on her face. Luna lowered her head with a deep sigh to herself. Choosing to not give a single response to Shingo. Usagi's right hand remained pressed against the wall of the hallway, in order to help keep her balance as she continued to slowly waddle onward. Grunting to herself every other second with each step, while struggling with the extra weight of her large bouncing gut. "Sorry, little brother...You're not going anywhere...anytime soon. My friend can't...help you. Nobody can..." Usagi struggled to finally answer him in Luna's place with each step she took. "But, look on the bright side...You get to...hang out with us too...Heh! Literally that is..." Usagi continued to tease him, before poking her gut with her left hand's index finger along the way. She found her joke to be rather amusing, since her wobbling stomach did in fact hang out over her thighs. Luna just slowly shook her head while she followed. "Stop teasing him, Usagi! None of this is funny! What you've done to him is cruel enough as is!" Luna spoke up to her with frustration.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I...just can't...help myself. Besides, I happen to think it's...very funny." Usagi barely replied with a happy smile on her face. She proceeded to slowly walk down the hallway, in order to head for her bedroom. Struggling with each heavy step that she took. The black cat sighed to herself yet again, while continuing to follow her. Usagi's belly continued to wobble, and bounce slightly along the way. Causing Shingo to feel himself jiggled, and carried along in the process. His hands, and feet pressed against the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach. As if trying to hang on out of instinct. Usagi still struggled to walk with such a huge belly. Her back continued to hurt as well, but she tried her best to ignore it. It was rather difficult for Usagi to get use to this so far. It certainly wasn't easy for her to walk while carrying Shingo in her stomach, but Usagi felt that she was beginning to get the hang of it. Slowly, but surely. "Her friend...can't help me? Can't, or won't? How could anyone be okay with this? Unless...Maybe her friend is afraid to be eaten too?" These questions went through Shingo's mind, while continuing to feel himself be forced to go along for the ride. "This is taking too long! No matter how much I try to hurry, I can't walk any faster than this! Everyone could be here any minute now! This is harder than I thought it would be..." Usagi thought to herself, before finally reaching the doorway of her bedroom. Her right hand rested against the doorframe. After a sigh of relief over coming this far, Usagi then glanced down at her huge belly. Her left hand began to poke it once more with it's index finger.

"Oh yeah. I'm expecting some more company within the hour. You know of my four close friend's whom I always hang out with? They'll be here soon. So...While they're here, I expect you to be on your best behavior. And what I mean by that is...No moving, and especially no talking Understand, Shingo?" Usagi questioned him with a serious look on her face. Shingo blinked his eyes, upon hearing his older sister's demands from the outside. "Is she serious? Of course I'm going to raise hell, if they're more people around!" Shingo thought to himself. Luna blinked her eyes, while looking up at Usagi. "Seriously? You know they're going to react the same way I did, once they see you..." Luna spoke up to her. Usagi looked down at the black cat, while rubbing her bloated gut with her left hand. "Oh, they won't notice. Like I mentioned earlier, I plan to hide it." Usagi responded with a smile. "But...how?!" Luna asked with a confused look on her face. "You'll see. Anyway. I expect you to not mention anything about any of this either." Usagi replied to Luna, while struggling to step into her bedroom. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about from me. It will be all the more satisfying to see the results unfold, once everyone finds out. Rather than me telling them before they see you." Luna responded with a sly grin on her face, as she followed Usagi. "Oh, ha ha. I bet it would..." Usagi peered her eyes down at Luna in response, before slowly attempting to arch herself back a bit.

Both of her hands now rested against her lower back, with both thumbs clamped near her hips. Usagi's swollen bare abdomen stuck out proudly upon raising up slightly from this, before she attempted to slowly waddle her way toward her bedroom window. Usagi had instantly discovered that walking like this made it easier for her to hold her balance without having to rely on any support from her surroundings. Upon passing Usagi's open school bag laying on the floor, Luna happened to glance down at it. She immediately smirked to herself, followed by shaking her head with her eyes closed. After reaching her bedroom window, Usagi turned her head to look down at the black cat behind her. "Hey. I'm curious to know something." Usagi spoke, in order to get Luna's attention. The black cat quickly glanced up at her. "Hmm?! Yes?" Luna responded. "Did everyone by any chance happen to mention meeting up at our favorite restaurant for lunch, before coming here?" Usagi question her. Luna blinked her eyes, before sitting down on the floor. "Well, yes. They did. Why?" Luna answered, and questioned. "Perfect! That gives me a little more time to prepare than I thought. I think I'll have one more cigarette before getting dressed." Usagi responded with a smile, before slowly turning to plop herself down on the padded seat below her bedroom window. Her bloated belly jiggled, and bounced slightly in result. Which of course was easily felt by Shingo. Luna's eye pupils instantly followed Usagi's wobbling belly up, and down. The black cat then quickly shook her head, before blinking her eyes with a disturbed look on her face. Usagi's bare belly proceeded to stick out, and hang between her legs. She then pulled her pack of cigarette's out from the chest pocket of her pink pajama's. Followed by pulling out her lighter, Usagi placed the cigarette between her lips. Lighting it up, she took a deep inhale off of it. Now sporting the cigarette between the index fingers of her right hand, she exhaled a stream of smoke into the air. "Ahhh..." Usagi sighed happily. Luna just stared up at her with an annoyed look on her face.

Usagi then cocked her right eyebrow, while suddenly gazing back down at her swollen gut. She curiously poked it with the index finger of her free left hand. "Hey, Shingo! You're awfully still, and quiet in there...Did you hear what I said a few minutes ago? You never answered me..." Usagi asked her belly dwelling brother. "Heh! You told me to not move, or talk." Shingo responded in a hateful tone. Usagi blinked her eyes, before gently rubbing over her belly with her left hand. A content, loving smile displayed on her face. "Silly little brother. I didn't mean right now...I meant once the rest of my guests arrives. Until then...You're more than welcome to beg, and squirm as much as you like. I'll be sure to let you know when you can shut your trap." Usagi replied with a cute giggle, before puffing on her cigarette some more. "Heh! Very funny...Like I'd even give you anymore satisfaction. Besides, I already knew that. I was just ignoring you." Shingo replied. Having realized by now how much Usagi enjoyed his futile attempts to escape. He was also attempting to show some backbone like he always has, despite how afraid he still was with his current situation. Tilting her head slightly, Usagi then displayed a hint of disappointment on her face.

"Awe...You're no fun...Oh well. Whether you throw a tantrum or not, in the end food is still food." Usagi replied, while shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed. Luna couldn't help but squint her eyes at Usagi, due to quietly overhearing all of this. "Like I said before, I'm not food!" Shingo bellowed out from within the bloated teenager. Usagi couldn't help but smirk. "Given your position, you could've fooled me. But, if you say so. However...I still insist that you behave, and at least act like food as quietly as possible while everyone's here." Usagi replied, before taking another deep drag off her cigarette. Exhaling another stream of smoke throughout her lips. Shingo couldn't help but begin to cough from all the smoke that slowly filtered it's way into Usagi's stomach. "Heh! And what if I refuse?" Shingo asked in a hateful tone. Usagi then tilted her head again, before smiling down at her dome-shaped belly. "Then...I'll have no choice but to drink some laxatives before everyone gets here. That alone should speed up the digestion process, and make it much easier for me to hide my tummy. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Usagi explained, and questioned with her eyes closed. Displaying that cute anime expression on her face. Both Shingo, and Luna's eyes bulged wide open.

"You...wouldn't dare?!" Shingo stuttered in question, with a hint of fear in his voice. Shingo then suddenly remembered his older sister's words from last night. "I really have no intention of letting you out...As big a meal as you are, I believe you may last at least until our parents get back. Until then...I suggest you get comfy, and enjoy your new home while you can..." Usagi's voice replayed in his mind. Shingo's eyes tensed up with overwhelming fear displayed in them. He was instantly reminded that time is still against him. As far as he knew, from what Usagi has lead him to believe. "Usaaagi..." Luna spoke softly in an angry tone, while staring up at her bloated princess with the look of disapproval in her eyes. The black cat figured that Usagi was now doing this in order to keep Shingo under control later, and Luna didn't like it one bit. Usagi happened to notice this, before quickly waving the index finger of her left hand directly at Luna. All the while winking her right eye down at her. Confirming that what Luna thought is exactly what Usagi's attempting. Usagi then returned her gaze back down at her swollen gut. "Oh, of course I would! As I said last night, you're my food now. Again, this is payback for all those times you mistreated me." Usagi finally answered Shingo, before happily puffing away on her cigarette some more. Shingo began to push, and kick around in a panic as hard as he could within Usagi's stomach. Just like she had hoped, and expected he would. Causing lumpy bumps to constantly appear all around from within Usagi's swollen gut, much to her delight.

Usagi couldn't help but moan softly from the feeling of it. Tilting her head up with her eyes closed during the blissful massages that she was receiving from her helpless meal. Her free hand then began to playfully press down against each bump that Shingo caused, in order to tease him further. "Mmm...Careful, you're beginning to give me a bit of indigestion again..." With her eyes halfway open, Usagi spoke down to him with a content smile on her face. "No...Please! I said I was sorry, Sis! Please! Let me out! I'll never pick on you again! I swear!" Shingo desperately pleaded with Usagi. He then began to cough some more from all the smoke that continued to slowly linger into Usagi's stomach from each puff she took. Which only increased his futile squirms for escape. "Tell her, Usagi's friend! Please convince her to let me out?!" Shingo desperately added. Luna's eyes bulged wide once more, before gazing up at the smoking bloated teenager. Noticing Usagi's eyes now staring down at her with a slightly serious look on her face. Waiting to hear what the black feline might say. Luna then sighed to herself with her eyes closed, before looking directly at Usagi's swollen belly.

"Sorry, kid. I've already tried. Their's nothing I can do. I'm afraid that...you're on your own..." Luna gave her answer to Shingo, while hating herself for it. "You sure can be heartless when you want to be, Usagi..." Luna softly spoke up to her. Usagi blinked her eyes, while watching the black cat begin to slowly walk away from her. Unable to stand watching this any longer from how Usagi treated her little brother, Luna was now intending to leave Usagi's bedroom. "Hmph! As I said before, he started all of this." Usagi replied, before taking an aggravated drag off her fag. Followed by blowing more smoke into the air with her eyes closed. Shingo's squirms began to slowly die down once again, while still coughing a bit from all the smoke clouding up his new home. Tears were beginning to slowly form in his eyes again. Shingo still couldn't believe that Usagi was treating him this way, and that she still intended to digest him. He didn't want his life to end this way, and especially so soon. He was far too young to die. He began to sob to himself over the horrific thought.

Usagi then suddenly let out a rather loud smokey belch beyond her control, before deeply sighing with content. Followed by licking her lips from the aftertaste of Shingo with her eyes closed soon after. Usagi's eyes then instantly grew wide open. She began to realize something that suddenly crossed her mind. She may have Shingo broken under her wing for now, but she still can't risk another outburst like this while everyone is here. Otherwise she would be caught for sure. Thinking this over, Usagi knew that she had to try a different approach to insure that Shingo would agree to her demands. Looking down at her bloated belly, she gently caressed it with her free hand. "Hey. How about this? If you behave like I asked, then I'll be sure to let you out before you digest. Deal?" Usagi asked him in a calm, loving tone. Luna instantly stopped in place, before quickly turning her head to look back at Usagi in surprise. "Really No...What is she up to?" Luna questioned in her mind. Usagi winked her right eye at Luna with a smile once more. Hoping that Luna would approve of this method at least a little bit. "Ah...I see now. She's attempting to comfort him so he'll be sure to behave while they're here. At least that will hopefully put his mind at ease, instead of thinking he'll be digested." Luna thought to herself, before giving a slight nod to Usagi with her eyes closed. After a deep sigh to herself, the black cat proceeded to lay down on the floor with her back turned to Usagi. "I still don't see how she plans to hide it from everyone though." Luna added in thought. Having heard Usagi's proposal, Shingo wiped the tears from his eyes. Followed by sniffling his runny nose a bit. He then slowly raised his head upward in the pitch black darkness of his living prison. "You...you really mean it? Honest? You're not just trying to trick me, right?" Shingo responded in question, with a hopeful tone in his voice. Usagi then patted her bloated belly with her free hand, before taking another inhale off her cigarette.

Blowing another stream of smoke into the air, Usagi flicked ashes off her cigarette out the window behind her. She then continued to smile down at her swollen stomach "Yeah, I think you've learned your lesson. I'm still keeping you in my tummy for another night of course, since you're still being punished. But, I won't let my stomach digest you. I'll barf you up just before it gets the chance to." Usagi explained. "As long as you behave, that is..." Usagi quickly added with a smirk, before suddenly displaying a serious look on her face. "Otherwise...If you do happen to cause an uproar in order to get me caught, you should know that they honestly won't be able to make me throw you up. Plus, I'll make sure to chug down those laxatives I mentioned earlier." Usagi stated in a very serious tone. Shingo suddenly went into a pause of silence. His eyes bulged wide with intense fear displayed in them. Usagi then moved her left arm across her bloated belly, only to rest it directly below her chest with her eyes closed. Her right arm stilled propped up, while casually sporting the cigarette in her right hand's index fingers. "They could report me, sure. But, I know them well enough to where they would never do such a thing to me." Usagi explained, before her blue eyes gazed back down at her swollen stomach yet again. "Plus, nobody would ever believe them anyway. So be sure to keep that in mind." She added with a grin. "All I ask is that you behave, and I'll be sure to let you out tomorrow. So, I'll ask again...Do we have a deal?" Usagi spoke, before asking Shingo with another smirk on her face. Usagi had a gut feeling that her little brother couldn't be trusted, so she figured that it couldn't hurt to add a little insurance by explaining all of this false information to him. She wanted to make absolutely sure that Shingo would obey.

"If I can convince everyone to reschedule our slumber party to next weekend, then I'll just tell Shingo I changed my mind after they leave." Usagi thought to herself cunningly. After giving it some thought within the next few seconds, Shingo looked up at the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach. "Oh, I'll behave! I surely will! Thank you, Sis!" Shingo replied with excitement, and renewed spirits. Usagi couldn't help but giggle a bit with her eyes closed. "That's a good boy, and don't mention it..." Usagi replied with a smile, while playfully patting her bare gut with her free hand yet again. She then gazed up at the ceiling of her bedroom with her eyes open. Usagi now felt relieved over her meal pet agreeing with her. After taking one final puff off her cigarette, Usagi blew more smoke into the air. Followed by flicking the cigarette butt out her window. "Note to self. I can't forget to pick up all those ciggy butt's outside later before mom and dad get's home." Usagi thought to herself. She then looked over at Luna. Noticing that the black feline is still laying down on the other side of the bedroom floor with her back turned.

"Hey, you care to do me a favor? Could you please go downstairs, and unlock the front door for me? So that everyone can come inside when they get here? I don't think I can handle those steps right now..." Usagi asked Luna. The black cat blinked her eyes, after turning her head to look back at Usagi. "And how am I supposed to do that? I can't even reach the doorknob..." Luna responded with curiosity. Thinking that Usagi really must have lost her mind. "Use the chair that's next to the front door, silly." Usagi responded with her eyes closed, while smiling with both of her hands resting over her gigantic belly. "Seriously?" Luna asked, with her eyes halfway open. "It would give me more time to prepare for their arrival. Pretty please?" Usagi asked in a cute tone. "Guh, fine! I'll give it a try..." Luna responded, before getting up on all fours. The furry feline then proceeded to walk out of Usagi's bedroom, and down the hallway. "Thanks!" Usagi shouted loud enough for Luna to hear, before drawing her attention back to her swollen belly. Followed by caressing it with both hands lovingly. "Jeez. Usagi's friend must really be short..." Shingo thought to himself, before trying to get himself as comfortable as possible in Usagi's stomach.

"Phew! So far I've been very lucky that everyone hasn't arrived sooner than Luna expected. When it comes to time itself, this kind of reminds me of how a major fight drags out in one of those anime's I've seen on tv. With so many episodes to cover them, they sure do seem to take forever..." Usagi spoke softly to herself, before giggling with her eyes closed. She then continued to gaze out the window. "Anyway...They must be on the city bus right about now. Which means they SHOULD arrive soon. Depending on all the bus stops, of course." Usagi added in thought, before something else suddenly crossed her mind. "Hmm...No doubt Luna has already told everyone last night about me trying a cigarette. Of course, she won't tell me she already has. She's probably expecting me to be caught off guard over it with them. I'm sure they're probably still debating on how to approach me about it though..." Usagi began to think to herself in deep thought, while continuing to gaze out her bedroom window with her head turned. "Eh, I'll deal with that once the subject is brought up. Anyway...I better hurry, and get ready while I still got some time left. If I can even manage to stand up again, that is..." Usagi spoke softly to herself, while rubbing her hands against Shingo's movements from within her stomach.

Meanwhile. Luna had already made her way down the stairs, and was now heading for the front door. Having noticed the wooden chair, she grumbled to herself. "I can't believe Usagi. She seems a little different lately. First smoking, and now this?!" Luna spoke to herself, while standing up on her back legs to press her front paws against the wooden chair. Luna grunted, while attempting to shove the wooden chair closer to the door. "Eh, maybe it's just a phase she's going through right now. I have heard that teenagers often go through some sort of rebellious phase in their life. Some sooner than others, but this is beyond ridiculous!" Luna added with a sigh, before continuing to push the wooden chair with all of her strength. Once it was close enough, the black cat leaped up onto the wooden chair. She then proceeded to reach her right paw up toward the doorknob, while her left paw pressed against the door. "Guh...This is such a pain..." Luna spoke to herself in an aggravated tone. After much effort with her claws extended, Luna finally managed to unlock the front door.

"There!" She spoke to herself in relief, before leaping down off the wooden chair. "Phew...I deserve a reward for that." Luna spoke to herself, before heading toward the kitchen. The black cat was getting hungry, and she hasn't even had breakfast yet. She stepped up to her food bowl, and began to eat the cat food that was left for her. Once she got her fill, she proceeded to get a drink from her water bowl. "Ahhh...Much better." Luna continued speaking to herself, before a soft belch escaped her mouth. "Guh...I hope Usagi's bad manners aren't beginning to rub off on me..." Luna added in disgust with herself. The black cat then began to head back toward the stairs. Upon glancing back at the front door, she realized that she had left the wooden chair right in front of it. Luna rolled her eyes, before sighing to herself. "Of course..." She spoke, before proceeding to move the wooden chair back into it's original spot. "I wonder where they are? They should have been here minutes ago. Did something happen? I hope another random enemy hasn't shown up." Luna continued talking to herself, while shoving the wooden chair back into place. Once finished, she sat down on her back legs to catch her breath. "No...If something happened, Usagi would have been contacted by one of them by now. Then what's taking them so long?" Luna asked herself, before looking back up the staircase. "Eh, maybe they just got tied up with something. It could just be the city bus. Sometimes it runs late. Especially on the weekends. Anyway, I should head back upstairs. Someone has to keep an eye on Usagi." Luna spoke to herself once more, before proceeding back up the steps.

Once upstairs in the hallway, the black cat made her way back into Usagi's bedroom. Luna instantly noticed that Usagi was currently on her feet, while searching in her closet for a pair of clothes to wear for the day. Luna proceeded to leap up onto Usagi's bed, before sitting down on her back legs to watch the bloated teenager. Usagi still appeared to be having trouble standing up. She constantly grunted to herself from enduring the extra weight, while hunting for anything that could fit her new swollen shape as quickly as possible. Her right hand was currently clamped against the doorframe of her closet to help support her balance during the process. Luna just shook her head with her eyes closed, before laying down on Usagi's bed. "The front door downstairs is now unlocked. It wasn't easy for me to do, by the way..." Luna spoke, while continuing to watch Usagi rush herself to get ready. "Hmm?" Oh! Back already I see! Thanks a bunch!" Usagi replied to Luna with a smile, before turning back to continue skimming through one set of clothing after another with her left hand as quick as she possibly could. All the while trying her best to remain standing with her right hand still on the closet's doorframe for support. Usagi's huge, belly bulge hung out over her pink pajama pants. Slowly swaying left, and right with each motion of her left arm swiping through the clothes that hung in the closet.

Inside Usagi's stomach, Shingo just continued to hang in there all curled up in the slimy wet darkness of his living prison. Remaining quiet, while waiting as patiently as he could. "No, not that one. How about this one? No, that won't do either! Gah! There must be something in here that I can wear!" Usagi spoke to herself in a frustrated tone. She appeared to be struggling to decide on exactly what to wear. Never before has she ever had any trouble picking out an outfit! She has so many unique choices to choose from, but so far none of them looked like they could ever fit over her glorious new shape. Luna let off a deep sigh to herself, with a sweatdrop appearing behind her head. "You know, Usagi...I highly doubt that whatever you plan to wear is going to help hide your enormous stomach. You would be extremely lucky if anything happens to fit you at all. And even then, no doubt it would probably just tear wide open anyway..." Luna pointed out to her. "Oh, I'm not worrying about what to wear just so I can hide it. I'm just looking for something that's comfortable, and won't rip on me." Usagi responded, while continuing to glance between outfits in a comical fashion. Luna's eyelids slowly lowered with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Heh. Good luck with that. I doubt you have anything big enough to fit your current shape." Luna replied, while continuing to watch Usagi as she laid on the bed. "Hmm...I wonder if mom still has any of her maternity clothes?" Usagi questioned herself, before looking down a her swollen gut. "Hey, Shingo. Do you know if mom still has them? I know you've been listening in there." Usagi asked him, while poking her belly with her left hand's index finger. Shingo looked up, before giving a soft kick against the slimy walls. "No. She gave them all away a few years ago. Since mom, and dad doesn't plan on having anymore kids." Shingo's muffled voice responded. "Seriously?! They got rid of them? Well, that's a major bummer..." Usagi replied to her meal pet with a frown on her face, before continuing her hunt for something to wear. "Eh, they probably never would have fit a belly that size anyway. Pregnancy is one thing, but you're a much bigger case." Luna spoke with a smirk on her face. Just then, Usagi happened to pull out her spare sailor school uniform. Looking at it up, and down for a few seconds. She appeared to look as though she were debating on that particular one.

"Hmm..." Usagi hummed to herself in deep thought. The black cat just blinked her eyes. "Seriously? You're not thinking of wearing THAT one, are you?" Luna questioned Usagi, before looking up to suddenly picture an image in her mind. The image involved Usagi twirling around in her sailor school uniform. Turning to stop in place as her huge bare belly swayed, and jiggled out over her sailor skirt. Usagi giggles, before winking her right eye. Her tongue playfully sticks out of her mouth, while propping up the peace sign with her left hand. A cigarette sporting itself in her right hand. The thought cloud image instantly evaporates above Luna's head. Followed by quickly shaking her head left, and right with her eyes closed. Instantly trembling in disgust from the thought. "Hmm...Naaah! Though it might be more comfortable on me without being able to tear, I should really save this one for school on Monday. Everyone might wonder why I would be wearing it during the weekend anyway." Usagi spoke with a giggle to herself, before stuffing the sailor school uniform back in her closet. "Plus, I need to wear something that can fully cover my tummy. In order to muffle out anything that could be heard by Shingo later while everyone's here. I can't risk them being able to hear him either, incase he decides to back out on our deal. It's a gamble, but hopefully an extra layer will help with that..." Usagi thought to herself, while continuing to struggle in staying on her feet as she dug through her closet.

"Ah hah! This could maybe work! Why didn't I think of this one sooner?!" Usagi spoke, and questioned herself happily. Before yanking out her favorite light sky blue dress from the closet. It had a white sleeveless hoodie on the inside of it. It's ribbon would always tie up into a big bow on her lower back, after wrapping around her waist. The black cat quickly looked up to see what Usagi had found. "Really That's your solution?" Luna asked her. Usagi began to express an aggravated look on her face, while looking over at Luna. "Well, of course!" Usagi replied, before looking back at the dress she held up in her left hand with a happy smile on her face. "If I can just position the midsection of this dress up a bit, and adjust the ribbon to wrap around below my chest instead of directly over my tummy...Then I think I could get it to fit me properly!" Usagi added with her explanation. Luna blinked her eyes at Usagi's idea.

"But the lower part of that dress will still stretch to the point of ripping wide open for sure, Usagi...You would have a much better chance with wearing a maternity dress. Not that you have one anyway. But if you did, it probably wouldn't fit either." Luna pointed out to her, while currently thinking that Usagi's stupidity knows no bounds. "Hah! Shows what you know about clothing designs, Luna! This particular fabric material is made to be loose, comfortable, AND stretchy. How do you think I'm always able to run so easily whenever I wear this dress?" Usagi explained, and asked with a proud look on her face. Luna just laid there on the bed. Staring at Usagi, while blinking her eyes. "That may be, but I still don't see how it could possibly manage to stretch over your stomach without tearing..." Luna responded, with a dumbfounded expression. "Hehe, oh you'll see...I'm pretty confident that it'll work." Usagi replied with a happy grin on her face as her eyes closed. She then turned her head back to look at her dress. "Anyway. I imagine the shape of my tummy may cause the lower part of this dress to expose my legs a little more while I wear it. But at least my stomach will be fully covered. It's not like I'll be going out in public anytime soon anyway." Usagi added, before struggling to waddle her way over to her bed while carrying the dress. Grunting, and straining with each step she took. Her right hand clamped against her lower back along the way.

"Wait, Luna? Your friend's name is Luna? The same name as your cat?" Usagi, and Luna both suddenly heard the muffled voice of Shingo from within Usagi's bouncing belly. Instantly causing Usagi to stop in her tracks. Both her, and Luna's eyes bulged wide at the same time. "Idiot! You mentioned my name while talking to me!" The black cat thought to herself with a frustrated look in her eyes. Usagi was speechless at the moment, while looking down at her belly bulge nervously. Luna then quickly thought of a good cover for it.  "Awe, Usagi...You named your pet cat after me? How very thoughtful. You never told me..." Luna spoke loud enough for Shingo to hear. Having listened, Usagi began to catch on. "Oh, uh...yeah! That's right! I have! Sorry, I just forgot to tell you. But I've always found the name Luna to be a very beautiful name. Ehehehe!" Usagi followed, before letting off a rather goofy laugh. The black cat smirked, before slowly shaking her head with her eyes closed. "What would you ever do without me, Usagi?" Luna questioned in her mind. "Hmm...Makes sense, I guess." Shingo finally responded, before wiggling a bit more in Usagi's stomach. It still felt rather uncomfortably cramped for him. As usual, Usagi couldn't help but moan softly from feeling his movements. She then decided to continue going along with Luna's little fib.

"Yeah...Speaking of which. I wonder where exactly that cat is anyway? Probably lounging around on her lazy butt somewhere..." Usagi spoke, before giggling to herself. She then proceeded to place the light sky blue dress on her bed. Luna began to grumble at that comment, while piercing her eyes up at the bloated teenager. "Don't push it, Usagi..." The black cat softly spoke in a low tone, as she watched Usagi plop down on the edge of her bed. Her swollen belly bounced, and jiggled in the process. Before finally resting over the edge between her legs. "Gah!" Shingo yelped from within. Feeling even more squeezed, and cramped once again. Usagi pulled her pack of cigarette's, and lighter out from the chest pocket of her pink pajama top. Followed by placing them on her nightstand next to her bed.

"So, tell me. How do you plan to hide your ginormous stomach anyway? So far, you've neglected to inform me every time I've asked." Luna questioned, and mentioned. Her eyes gazing up at Usagi, as she continued to lay on the bed next to her. "Oh, that. I guess I'll finally tell you. See my guest table over there?" Usagi answered Luna's question with another question, while working on unbuttoning the rest of her pink pajama top. The black cat looked over at the big square shaped table that rested in the middle of Usagi's bedroom. It currently had a big pink table cloth hanging over it. It's legs were tall enough to where a whole person could lay down underneath it. Plenty of leg room for sitting in front of it for sure. "Yeah. So?" Luna responded, before looking back up at Usagi. Watching her pull her pink pajama top off of her, Usagi revealed that she currently had a light pink bra on. "Well, I plan to hide my big tummy under that thing." Usagi finally revealed, while struggling to pull her pink pajama pants down her legs. Luna blinked her eyes in great confusion. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're going to just sit there against that table, the whole time they're here?!" The black cat questioned her. "Yup! You got it." Usagi replied with a smile on her face, before finally managing to kick her pink pajama pants off her legs. That part of undressing became very difficult for her to accomplish.

"But they're staying the night, Usagi! As well as most of tomorrow! With little patience you have, you wouldn't last thirty minutes sitting there! I've asked this before, and I'll ask it again! Have you lost your mind?!" Luna yelled up at her, while watching Usagi begin to slowly slip on her light sky blue dress. "Heh. I'm beginning to like this friend of Usagi's..." Shingo thought to himself with a smirk on his face, as he continued to listen in on their conversation the best he could. "Yeah! Once a bun-head, always a bun-head!" Shingo suddenly decided to join in the conversation. By speaking his voice out loud enough to be heard, before giving the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach a good firm kick. Very daring of him, considering his position. Once Usagi poked her head through the hoodie's collar of her dress, she peered down at her lumpy belly. "Oh hush, food! Remember your place, or else..." Usagi responded to him in a hateful tone, before giving her belly a good hard smack with her left hand. Causing it to wobble a bit. "Gah! Fine...Sheesh!" Shingo responded, before sighing to himself. Usagi then looked down at the black cat. "Anyway! I don't plan to sit there all night, or tomorrow for that matter. Once they get here, we'll still hang out for a bit of course. Then I'll simply explain to them that mom called before they arrived. Saying that plans were changed, and that they're coming back home this evening." Usagi finally revealed her plan to Luna, before struggling to pull her light sky blue dress down over her dome-shaped belly.

"Once they leave, then the rest of the weekend I'll just make up as I go." Usagi added with a giggle, before attempting to lift herself up off the bed. Grunting, she struggled to push herself up with her hands. Followed by resting her right hand on the nightstand for support. "Guuh!" Usagi strained with her voice. The struggle of standing up on her feet wasn't as bad as earlier, but still pretty difficult. She was just barely starting to get use to the heavy extra weight, but that didn't stop her face from turning red during the process of straining herself. Her belly jiggled a bit, once she finally managed to stand up again. Catching her balance quickly soon after, with her left hand clamped against her lower back. "Phew! There we go..." Usagi spoke, before her hands took turns in attempting to pull and stretch her light sky blue dress down tightly over her bloated stomach. Watching from Usagi's bed, Luna just shook her head. "And you think all that will work? They'll know that something up's Usagi. They'll be suspicious, once they notice that you're not budging from that table." Luna questioned, and explained.

"Well, you have any better ideas?!" Usagi asked her in a hateful tone, before finally getting her dress settled over her entire swollen belly. A part of the lower section of her dress just barely overlapped underneath her balloon shaped gut. Usagi's hands soon followed in working on wrapping the fabric belt around her ribs below her chest, in order to tie up the bow on her lower back as quickly as she could. The very bottom of her dress in the front now hung over above her knees, instead of covering slightly above ankles like it normally would. Her belly remained fully covered. It was a bit of a tight fit, and it easily showed off the perfect round shape of her gut beneath the fabric of her dress. "Yeah, I got a great idea. Cough him up!" Luna shouts up at her in a frustrated tone. "Yeah!" They both suddenly heard the muffled shout of Shingo's voice from within Usagi's stomach yet again. He could just barely hear them now, due to the extra layer of Usagi's dress covering over him. Blinking her eyes down at her huge gut, Usagi then raised up her chin with her eyes closed. "Hmph! I'm sorry I asked. She replied. "Just drop it, Luna!" Usagi quickly added, while glancing back down at Luna with an annoyed look on her face. She then quickly turned her attention down at her gigantic gut. "And that goes for you too, Shingo! Remember our deal!" Usagi spoke loud enough for him to hear, before giving one final tug on the ribbon behind her. Finally completing the big bow on her lower back.

"There we go..." Usagi thought to herself with a sigh of relief, before attempting to waddle her way towards her pajama pants on the floor. "Very well..." Luna responded in a low tone. "Fine..." Shingo spoke, while feeling himself being carried along with each step Usagi took. By using the nightstand once again for support with her right hand, Usagi spread her legs before slowly bending her knees. After straining herself to bend over with some aggravated grunting, Usagi barely managed to pick her pajama pants up off the floor. Shingo felt squeezed very tightly from above, and below during the process. Once Usagi accomplished standing back up straight, her back began to ache more than earlier. "Guuh..." Usagi grunted again softly, before slowly turning around to grab her pajama top off her bed. She then proceeded to slowly, but surely waddle her way toward her bedroom door. Still grunting to herself with each step she took. She knew her time was about up. She needed to hurry as fast as she could. "Hey. Where are you going now?" Luna asked her. Usagi stopped to turn her head at Luna. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Jeez..." Usagi responded, before struggling to waddle her way out of her bedroom. The black cat sighed to herself, before turning to leap off Usagi's bed. The black cat then proceeded to leap up to the bedroom window seal. "What am I going to do with her?" Luna spoke to herself, while gazing out the window. "Where are they?" Luna questioned in her mind. "They should be here any minute now..." Luna continued thinking to herself. After stepping into the bathroom, Usagi dropped her pink pajama's into the laundry basket in the corner. She then proceeded to slowly step her way over to the bathroom sink. Followed by searching for her toothbrush, and toothpaste. This whole time, Shingo continued to feel himself be carried around. Still helpless, and only a bit frightened at the moment. He began to wonder if Usagi was really going to let him out later, if he behaved while her company is here. After preparing her toothbrush, Usagi began to brush her teeth. All the while humming a familiar tune to herself happily.

Meanwhile, back in the city. Usagi's expected company was now all on a random city bus. All four of them sat in the very back. Artemis rested in Minako's big duffle bag. "Jeez! I thought the bus would never come to pick us up!" Rei spoke out, while resting back in the seat with her arms folded. "Yes. It seems this particular bus route is behind schedule today." Ami replied, while sitting up straight with her hands resting in her lap. "Yeah. Which in turn has put us behind schedule. Making us more late than we already are. "Mako added, while currently resting back in her seat. Her arms up with her elbows resting on top of the seat behind her. "Well, it should only take another five minutes or so for us to get there. More or less. Usagi's always running late whenever we're waiting on her. I'm sure she could wait on us for a change." Minako pointed out with a giggle. Her arms wrapped around her duffle bag that sat in her lap. "Heh. Usagi? wait?" Artemis spoke in a low tone. All four girls overheard him, and began to giggle in response. During this exact moment, Usagi was still currently brushing her teeth at home. Suddenly beyond her control, Usagi blew out a loud sneeze. "AH-CHOO!!! Ughhh..." Usagi grunted, while rubbing the index finger of her left hand right under her nose. "Ahhh!" Shingo yelped from within Usagi's gut. Feeling himself jolted, and wobbled in result of her sneeze. "Guh, someone must be talking about me. I hope it's nothing bad..." Usagi spoke to herself, before sniffling her nose a bit. Her eyes then blinked, after having noticed all the toothpaste splattered all over the mirror in front of her. Her eyes now halfway open, she peered at the mirror with an annoyed look on her face. "Wonderful..." Usagi spoke, before sighing to herself.

Back on the bus, everyone had just finished giggling over what Artemis said. "Well...I suppose I could just contact her with the sailor communicator, and let her know that we're almost there. At least that way she wouldn't worry about us." Ami suggested. "Nah. If she were really that concerned, Usagi would have contacted us with HER sailor communicator by now. She knows we're coming, so she can wait." Rei responded. "Oh, alright then." Ami replied. "Usagi's probably got her hands full with Shingo anyway. She may be too busy to even think of using that to contact us." Minako spoke, before giggling once more. "So, we're all agreed then? Once we get there. We tie the little brat up, and stuff him in the closet so he won't ruin our slumber party tonight. Right?" Mako randomly asked everyone on the fly. The other three girls, including Artemis blinked their eyes at her. Mako then began to chuckle with her eyes closed. "Kidding. Only kidding." Mako spoke, with her right hand waving nonchalantly. Everyone but Artemis began to giggle at her random joke. "Well, I'm not going to lie. I came pretty close to agreeing with you." Minako pointed out with a smile, as a sweatdrop appeared on the left side of her head. All four girls began to laugh. Artemis just slowly drooped his head down, with a disturbed look on his face. "Teenagers these days..." The white cat thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Tsukino residence. Usagi had just finished cleaning up her accidental mess, followed by washing her face at the bathroom sink. "Ahhh...So much better." Usagi spoke to herself, before turning out the bathroom light.  Stepping out, she slowly struggled to waddle her way back into her bedroom. Her giant belly bounced, and wobbled Shingo within along the way. With a paper cup in her right hand, she slowly bent over to place it on the guest square table. Luna is currently laying on Usagi's bed again, while watching her. "What's that for?" The black cat asked. "Oh, nothing special. Just prepared myself a drink of water is all." Usagi responded, before slowly waddling herself toward her bedroom window. "They're pretty late, huh?" Usagi questioned, while looking out. Her left hand caressing her bloated belly, with her right hand clamped against her lower back. "Yeah. Lucky for you, eh?" Luna responded with a smirk. "It's so boring being trapped in here! Can't you just let me out now, Sis?!" Shingo suddenly shouted from within Usagi's huge gut. She looked down at it, before gently patting it a few times with her left hand. "Sorry, Shingo. I haven't finished having my fill of fun just yet. Be grateful that I agreed to eventually let you out to begin with. As long as you behave while everyone's here, then I won't let my tummy digest you. Understand?" Usagi happily responded, and questioned loud enough for her eaten little brother to hear.

Shingo just sighed to himself yet again, while lowering his head down with his eyes closed. "Understood..." His muffled voice spoke. Usagi gave a warm smile upon him, before continuing to rub her large round belly in slow circles with her left hand. "Good boy..." She spoke, before turning to slowly waddle her way back towards her bed. Still grunting to herself with each step she took. "Well, it looks like...I'm finally starting to get use...to this extra weight...But, it's still not easy..." Usagi spoke to Luna, before slowly plopping herself down onto her bed next to the black cat. Her bloated belly mashed against her lap, before proceeding to hang outward over the edge of the bed between her legs. Her hands now rested on the bed behind her, in order to help support her in sitting up. Shingo instantly felt squeezed, and even more cramped once again by the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach. He grumbled in the process, while trying to wiggle his body around in order to get comfortable the best he could. "Heh. Good for you then." Luna responded, before turning her head away with her eyes closed. Ignoring Shingo's delightful movements within her, Usagi continued to gaze down at Luna with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh. Come on, Luna. Don't be mad at me..." Usagi spoke in concern, while raising her right hand to rest on the upper part of her swollen belly near her chest. "I'm not mad. Just disappointed." Luna coldly responded, as she continued to lay there. Usagi frowned, before shrugging her shoulders with her eyes closed. Exhaling a deep sigh to herself at the same time. Usagi then opened her eyes again, before reaching her right hand to open her nightstand drawer. "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot this." Usagi spoke to herself, before pulling out her crescent moon necklace. The very one that she always wears with her light skyblue dress. She then proceeded to slip it on around her neck. "Ah, there we go." Usagi happily spoke. Just then, the home phone suddenly rang. Usagi's eyes bulged wide. "Oh! That must be Momo-chan! He told me last night that he would call me today!" Usagi spoke out in sheer delight, with her eyes appearing to look like the shape of hearts. She quickly grabbed her phone off her nightstand, and picked up the handle to answer. "Hello?" Usagi spoke into it.

"Heeey, sweetie!" Usagi heard the feminine voice answer on her phone. Her eyes bulged wide once again in surprise. "Er, hey mom! Uhh, how's it going? You, and dad having a great time?" Usagi responded nervously with her eyes closed. "Hmm?" Luna mumbled, while quickly looking up at Usagi. "Huh?! Mom?!" Shingo spoke in surprise from barely overhearing Usagi talk on the phone, while looking up with his hands pressed against the slimy walls. Usagi instantly felt his movements. She quickly had a feeling that he might try to start a ruckus. "Ohh yeah! We're having a great time! It's been so peaceful, and relaxing. They actually have a swimming pool at this motel! It's so nice! We've been lounging around all day." Usagi, and Shingo's mother replied with a blissful tone in her voice. "Oh, really That's great! Glad to hear it. Wish we could have tagged along, hahaha..." Usagi responded nervously. "Oh! I know, dear. I'm truly sorry about that. I promise that we will bring you both next time. I know this was at the last minute, but your father and I wanted to make sure first that this place was as good as they claimed in the brochure. Turns out they have all kinds of great activities to choose from, and the service is great!" Their mother continued to go on explaining. "Well, it's quite alright! We understand! You both needed some alone time away from it all anyway. But, we definitely want to come next time for sure!" Usagi responded, with a bit of a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh, we'll be sure to! Speaking of Shingo. Is he minding you well? You sound a little nervous, honey...Is everything alright at home?  The main reason I called was to check up on you guys." Their mother questioned, and explained. "Oh! Everything's just fine! We're getting along great! Well, not at first...But, I reminded him who's in charge! So, no worries here!" Usagi replied to her mother in a cheerful tone. "Oh, well that's good then! He's still home with you, right? He hasn't snuck out behind your back, or anything?" Their mother questioned. Suddenly, Shingo began to throw quite a fit within Usagi'a stomach. Lumpy bumps began to push up all over from inside her bloated belly. Stretching the fabric of Usagi's dress just barely. Usagi quickly attempted to press her free left hand down against the random lumps forming in her belly. In an attempt to press each of them back down as a hint for Shingo to stop. "Oh, no! He's still around...Hanging out somewhere in the house..." Usagi responded. Trying her best to not sound so nervous. Luna just frowned, while shaking her head at Usagi. "MOM! HELP! USAGI ATE ME!" Shingo shouted at the top of his lungs, while continuing to squirm helplessly. Hoping to be heard. But their was no way their mother could hear him.

"Oh, okay then. Well...Would you care to put him on the phone, dear? I'd like to speak to him, before jumping off here." Their mother asked Usagi. "Uhhh, well...Let me see...I think he's in the bathroom. Let me check, and see. Hang on." Usagi responded with her quick thinking, before lowering the phone down to slightly cup the handle with her left hand. Her left arm's elbow now pressing down tightly against her active belly. "SHINGO?! ARE YOU IN THE BATHROOM?! WHAT?! YOU'RE TAKING A BATH?! ALRIGHT!" Usagi shouted, while gazing off in the direction of her open bedroom door. Since the bathroom just happens to be directly across the hall from her bedroom, Usagi figured that this should sound convincing enough for her mother to believe. She then quickly raised the phone's handle back up to her right ear. "Um, mom? He's in the tub taking a bath right now. Could you try back again later? Or perhaps I could have him call back the motel number?" Usagi spoke, and asked. Hoping that her questions would now convince her mother for sure that everything is okay. Luna just blinked her eyes at Usagi. "Clever girl..." The black cat thought to herself.

"Oh, no. That's alright. No need to bother. As long as he's okay, and that everything is alright. Just be sure to continue keeping an eye on him, is all I ask." Their mother responded in a happy tone. Usagi softly expressed a deep sigh of relief to herself with her eyes closed. "Sure thing, Mom! I'm trying! Ehehehe..." Usagi responded with a nervous smile on her face. Her eyes still closed, as her left hand patted against her stomach at the same time she spoke. At this point, Shingo had finally given up once again. He was exhausted from struggling so much. He couldn't hear his mom's voice at all, and he could just barely make out everything that Usagi was saying this whole time. Shingo sighed to himself with a sad look on his face. Tears slowly forming in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Usagi! You're doing such a great job taking care of everything while we're away. I know your little brother bullies you a lot, but he is still just a kid with some more growing up to do. With you looking out for him as his big sister...Well, it really means a lot to your father and I." Their mother praised, and expressed to Usagi.

"Oh...Well, thank you...It's really no problem...I'll always be there for him, and to keep him in line." Usagi responded in a happy tone with her eyes now open. She was beginning to feel a bit guilty from her mother's compliment. "I know you will, sweetie. Anyway, I trust we left enough yen for you guys? I want to make sure you two are staying well fed." Their mother asked her. "Oh! Yeah...We're staying full alright, hehe..." Usagi replied cheerfully, while rubbing her bloated belly in slow circles with her left hand. Luna rolled her eyes at Usagi's answer. "Well, good! Anyway. I won't keep you on any longer. You two take care, and we'll see you when we arrive back home tomorrow evening. Your father says hello, and to be good! If you need anything, just give the motel a call. From there, all you have to do is ask for us!" Their mother spoke, and explained. "Alright then. We will! Tell dad we said hello too! Alright! Have a good time! Okay! Love you too! Goodbye!" Luna continued listening to Usagi talk on the phone. Up until Usagi finished, and hung up. Usagi then instantly fell back onto her bed with her arms spread. Her bloated belly wobbled instantly after.

"Phew! That was a close one..." Usagi spoke out. "Yes. Quite a performance you just gave..." Luna responded, before resting her head back down on the bed with her eyes closed. Usagi folded her arms in order to rest her hands beneath the back of her head. Her eyes now gazing up at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Well, I did speak a little truth about Shingo to mom. I did say that he's still here hanging around in the house, and currently taking a bath in the tub. When you think about it, he sorta is taking a bath. Although it's probably more like a compacted jacuzzi hot tub, I guess..." Usagi responded, before giggling to herself in great amusement with her eyes closed. "Very amusing, Usagi..." Luna replied sarcastically, while continuing to rest. Usagi then glanced her eyes down at her swollen belly with a serious look on her face, before giving it a hard smack with her right hand. Causing her gut to wobble a bit, Shingo felt himself jiggled from it. "That's for trying to pull that little stunt moments ago! It was a nice try, but don't do it again! I suggest you keep in mind what will happen, if you don't stick with our deal!" Usagi spoke down to him in a loud tone, so Shingo could hear her. Luna rolled her eyes from overhearing, before closing them again. Shingo sighed to himself once more. "Fine!" He yelled back, before wrapping his arms around his legs. He remained depressed, and scared. The slimy walls slowly continued to press, and massage him from all angles. Mixed with the gurgling sounds of Usagi's stomach. He chose to remain still, while still trying to get use to his tight quarters. Usagi then glanced her eyes back up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her right hand now resting behind her head once again with her left one.

"I wonder what's taking Momo-chan so long to call me? Maybe he had to work today?" Usagi asked herself, while thinking about Mamoru. "Perhaps." Luna responded. "I'm getting hungry!" Shingo suddenly spoke out from within Usagi's gut, before attempting to wiggle around a bit. Both of them overheard his shout, before noticing Usagi's belly lumps form from his movements. Usagi moaned softly from the feeling, before blinking her eyes. "Ohhh yeah..." Usagi spoke, while realizing that this could be a problem. Shingo obviously couldn't eat, while being trapped in Usagi's stomach. "Heh. I bet you didn't consider that thought, when making your decision earlier. Eh?" The black cat asked her. Usagi turned her head to look at Luna with a hateful frown. "Well. I don't recall hearing you mention anything about it, while trying to convince me to barf him up earlier. I bet you didn't think of it either." Usagi replied, before sticking her tongue out at Luna. "Eh, fair enough..." Luna responded, before sitting herself up. "This could very well be a problem though. So now you really do have no choice but to throw him up. You can't just let him starve in there." Luna added. The bloated teenager then stared back up at the ceiling. "Well...With no food in the house, what could he possibly eat anyway? All the yen to buy food with is now gone as well, thanks to Shingo spending it on that new Sailor V videogame." Usagi pointed out. "I still need to try that game out before returning it..." Usagi suddenly thought to herself.

"Their's a simple solution to that, Usagi. Let Shingo out. Once he gets cleaned up, you two can go back to that store to return the game. Then you'll have the yen back to buy food with." Luna suggested, while staring at Usagi. "Hmm...Nah. He ate last night, so he should be fine. Besides. Once everyone gets here, I'm sure they'll be bringing some food for the slumber party. Especially Mako! I wonder if she's cooked anything to bring?" Usagi replied, before beginning to go into a trance over thinking about several random food dishes that Mako has prepared before in the past. Drool began to ooze down Usagi's chin, leading from her bottom lip. "Mmm...Just thinking about it makes me hungry." Usagi spoke, before licking her lips. Luna blinked her eyes in confusion. "How could you possibly be hungry?! Just look at yourself!" Luna questioned in frustration. Usagi glanced back at Luna. "Hey. I'm a growing girl, and a girl's gotta eat." Usagi replied with a giggle, before smiling down at her swollen abdomen. Her right hand began to gently rub her bloated belly in slow circles, followed by ending it with a few hearty pats.

Shingo easily felt the physical attention from the outside, while trying to listen in on their conversation. The extra layer of Usagi's dress outside his prison still made it difficult for him to make out what's being said. "Heh. I don't know about growing up, but you've certainly grew something overnight. Obviously..." Luna replied, with her eyes halfway open. Oh, ha ha..." Usagi replied, before folding her arms with her eyes closed. "Anyway, what does everyone bringing food have to do with Shingo? If you're not going to let him out, then how is he supposed to eat?" The black cat questioned Usagi. Usagi then glanced back at the black cat. "Simple. I'll just feed him whatever food they bring, by swallowing it whole. That is, if they happen to leave any after they leave." Usagi answered in such a carefree tone. Luna suddenly had a disgusted look on her face. "Seriously?! That's just...disgusting, Usagi..." Luna replied. Shingo barely overheard Usagi's muffled answer, which urged him to suddenly kick the slimy walls around him. "Gross! No way am I eating what you eat, Sis!" They both heard his muffled voice shout from within, while witnessing the bump he caused from his kick.

Usagi patted her swollen gut a few times with her left hand. Causing it to jiggle a bit. "Well, it's your choice. You can take it, or leave it. It's not like I would chew it into a soggy mush before feeding you. Either way, I'll still eat whatever they might bring. I need to have something in my system in order to help keep my body's strength up. Since you're taking so long to digest..." Usagi teased, before playfully poking her belly with her left hand's index finger. Shingo's eyes bulged wide at that last comment, after feeling her cruel poking. "Don't even joke like that! I said I would be good! I don't want to be digested!" Shingo spoke out in a panic, while wiggling his body around. Usagi moaned, before giggling once more. "We'll see, little brother. That all depends on you..." Usagi responded with a warm smile. Luna shook her head at Usagi's cruel taunts, before laying back down on the bed with her eyes closed. "Heh, God forbid if he ever has to use the bathroom while in there..." Luna spoke with a smirk. "ERK!" Usagi yelped, with her eyes bulged wide over Luna's comment. Before she could respond to the disgusting thought that Luna pointed out, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Usagi's eyes blinked, before she struggled to sit herself back up as fast as she possibly could. Grunting to herself during the process, as her feet finally planted to the floor. Usagi's bloated stomach squeezed over her legs, before hanging out in between them over the edge of the bed. "They're here!" Usagi shouted, while her panic resurfaced. "Finally! It's about time!" Luna thought to herself with her eyes now open. Usagi quickly looked down at Luna. Both their eyes now locked on each other. "Well...Looks like it's showtime, Usagi." Luna spoke up to her with a smirk. "Right...Right..." Usagi responsed, before smacking her cheeks on both sides with her hands at the same time. "I can do this. I've just got to keep calm, and act like nothing's up." Usagi added, with a determined look in her eyes. She then gave her bloated belly a hard smack with her right hand, while looking down at it. "That goes for you too, Shingo! Again, remember our deal..." She spoke down to her swollen stomach. Shingo felt wobbled a bit from Usagi's smack, while overhearing. "Yeah yeah...." Shingo responded, before sighing to himself. "I hope she keeps her word..." Shingo thought in his mind, before suddenly feeling wobbled from Usagi's quick attempt to stand up. "Uggh!" Usagi grunted, while struggling to stand straight up on her feet. Maintaining her balance, she began to slowly waddle her way toward her open bedroom window with both hands planted against her lower back. Luna watched her, while blinking her eyes.

Meanwhile, everyone was currently standing outside the front door of Usagi's house. Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, and Artemis. All of them stood there facing the door while carrying their bags filled with stuff that they brought for the slumber party. Artemis himself was on the ground sitting up next to Minako. Standing in front of everyone, Ami turned to look at the others behind her. "She normally would answer by now. Maybe she's still asleep." Ami spoke. Everyone else developed a sweatdrop behind their heads. "Knowing Usagi, she probably is." Minako answered with a giggle. "Of all the lazy...It's afternoon for crying out loud!" Rei spoke, before stepping forward to pass Ami. She proceeded to ring the doorbell, followed by banging on the door with her right clenched hand. "Hello?! We're here, bun-head! Get your lazy butt out of bed, and let us in!" Rei shouted as loud as she could. Everyone behind her began to tense up nervously. Followed by quickly glancing left, and right in a small panic. "Careful, Rei. We don't want to cause a scene, and disturb the neighbors..." Mako spoke in a nervous tone. Overhearing Rei's words, Usagi instantly had an angry look on her face, with fire in her eyes. A comical anime vein popped up on her forehead. Clenching her fists with her arms to her sides, she began to growl. Suddenly finding herself being able to stand easily without any difficulty as before. "That hateful meanie..." Usagi spoke softly to herself in an angry tone. She then quickly exhaled with her eyes closed. "Stay calm...Stay calm...Now's not the time to lose your temper..." Usagi thought to herself, while Luna continued laying on Usagi's bed. Unable to help but chuckle quietly after overhearing Rei from outside. "Oh yeah. This is going to be good..." The black cat thought to herself. Usagi then slowly kneeled down to rest her hands on the window seal, while poking her head out the window. Her bloated belly mashed against the patted seat below the window, causing Shingo to feel more cramped yet again. Usagi's swollen girth actually helped make it easier for her to lean forward, as if she were almost laying against a huge inflated pillow.

"Hey, everyone! I'm up here!" Usagi shouted down to everybody. All five of them looked up at Usagi's bedroom window, only to see her waving at them with her left hand. "The front door is unlocked, so come right on in!" Usagi added with a smile on her face. Everyone blinked their eyes. Each one of them thought this was different of Usagi, for not answering the door to greet them. "Hey! Is that any way to treat your guests?! Why not come down here, and let us in yourself?! And for that matter, what took you so long to answer anyway?!" Rei questioned Usagi out loud with an annoyed expression on her face. Everyone else had their eyes closed, while feeling embarrassed by Rei's words. Blinking her eyes, Usagi then suddenly developed another angry look on her face. "Well excuse me, Rei! I wascbusy talking on the phone with my mom!" Usagi argued in her defense.cEveryone blinked their eyes. "Oh. Well...Are you coming down, or what?!" Rei asked out loud. "Actually, I'm just now finishing up with tidying my room, so just come right up!" Usagi responded, before pulling herself back inside out of sight. Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. "Usagi, tidying?" Mako questioned. "Eh, she's probably just trying to get rid of the smoke oder in her room." Rei responded, while grabbing the front doorknob with her right hand. Minako giggled at that remark, while every one of them stepped inside. During this time, Usagi was struggling to waddle around as she sprayed a can of air freshener in her bedroom. Attempting to hide any trace of cigarette smoke in a comical fashion. She then sprayed herself with some strong perfume as quickly as she could, while still rushing herself in a panic. Followed by grabbing her pack of cigarettes, and lighter. She quickly stuffed them in the right side pocket of her dress. Luna watched as Usagi rushed herself with her last minute attempts at hiding her new bad habit. Usagi's huge belly wobbled left, and right along the way. Shingo felt his whole world sloshed around miserably during all this.

Having closed, and locked the front door behind them, Everyone was now inside Usagi's home. All four girls took their shoes off at the front door, before proceeding toward the staircase. "Say, why don't we place everything in the kitchen first, except for the sweet buns to snack on? Those could tie us over until I get dinner started later." Mako suggested. Everyone nodded their head's with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. We can bring the soda's up with us too." Minako responded. Everyone nodded, before heading into the kitchen to set everything down on the kitchen counter. Artemis followed behind them. Everyone then suddenly heard what sounded like 16-bit music playing on the TV in the family living room. "Sounds like Shingo is playing a videogame in there. "Minako spoke, while blinking her eyes. "It sounds similar to the previous Sailor V games at the arcade." Ami pointed out with a smile. "A new one just came out yesterday. Maybe that's the one Shingo's playing?" Mako questioned with a curious look on her face. "Could be. Usagi probably blew all her yen allowance to get it." Rei mentioned with her eyes closed, while displaying an annoyed expression. Ami, Mako, and Minako giggled at Rei's comment. Minako then sighed to herself, while drooping her head down with her eyes closed. "Anyway, it's always good to be reminded that someone out there is still making yen off my old Sailor V image...Minako spoke sarcastically in a depressed tone. Mako patted her right hand on Minako's back in order to comfort her. "There, there. Comes with the job of being a super heroine. What's important is what Sailor V stood for, and still does to this day." Mako pointed out to her. "Yeah, you're right." Minako replied to Mako with a smile. "It's only a matter of time until someone does the same with all of us." Rei pointed out.

Everyone then sighed softly, except for Ami. "Actually, Sailor Moon is currently the talk of the city. Her popularity has been growing this past year, so her image may be what we'll see next on merchandise everywhere." Ami explained with a smile. Everyone else blinked their eyes. "Which means that Usagi may eventually get her own videogame!" Minako spoke in amazement. "That would be so cool! I hope they include all of us too if she does!" Mako added in excitement. "Hah! I bet she sure would love that. If anything, it would really go to her head. Funny thing is...If Usagi were to get her own game. Not only would she make no profit, but she would have to pay for her own copy if she wanted one. I bet that would really make her mad." Rei pointed out to everyone with a smirk on her face. After a moment of silence, each one of them began to laugh. "Well, I suppose we've kept Usagi waiting long enough. Looks like she's not coming down to meet us after all. Shall we go upstairs to meet with her then like she asked?" Ami spoke, and questioned. Everyone nodded their heads with a smile. After grabbing what they needed, they began to walk toward the staircase. Artemis ran up the steps ahead of everyone. Reaching the top, only to wait on them. After everyone reached the top of the steps, they proceeded down the upstairs hallway. Each of them noticed straight ahead at the end of the hallway that Shingo's bedroom door was currently closed. Coming to a stop, they blinked their eyes before looking at each other. "Doesn't Shingo always keep his bedroom door closed when he's in his room?" Minako asked. "Yes, he does." Ami replied. "Hmm...Maybe it was Usagi who was playing the new Sailor V game, and just forgot to shut it off while rushing to prepare for our arrival." Mako mentioned. "Either that, or Usagi is starting to rub off on Shingo." Rei added. Everyone proceeded to walk toward Usagi's bedroom door to their left.

After stopping in front of the entrance to Usagi's bedroom, everyone immediately caught sight of her. Visible from the chest up, Usagi was currently sitting comfortably on her knees against the big square shaped table. Facing in the direction of the doorway. Her body sat very close to the table. Practically pressed against it as much as possible. The long light pink cloth still completely covered the table itself. Her huge bloated belly is well hidden under the table, while the top of it pressed against the ceiling of the table from underneath. Usagi's legs are spread out, with her thighs mashing against both sides of her swollen gut. Her light sky blue dress felt much tighter in this position, but so far it seemed to be handling the pressure rather well. Shingo remained quiet within Usagi's stomach. Still curled up, cramped, and feeling very miserable. Especially now that the table is currently pressing down over him. Causing the slimy walls of Usagi's stomach to smash against him more than ever before. At the moment he was unaware that everyone was now about to enter the room. All he could do was remain silent, and wait patiently. All the while hoping that Usagi will stick to their deal. Luna was currently laying on Usagi's bed with her eyes closed. The black cat's left ear instantly flicked, before she opened her eyes. Raising her head to look up, she smiled at everyone. "Finally...The moment of truth." Luna thought to herself. With her hands resting on the table, Usagi herself was currently looking down at a Sailor V manga that she held in them. The papercup filled with water remained sitting on the table to her right. Usagi then quickly looked up, only to notice everyone standing in her bedroom doorway. "Everyone! Welcome! Please, come in!" Usagi spoke to them with her eyes closed. A cute happy smile displayed on her face, while her head titled slightly to her left.

End of Episode 10.

Usagi: "Hey, everyone! Usagi here! Phew! Wow...Today's episode sure turned out to be a pretty long one, didn't it? With so much going on from everyone's point of view, it sure was a lot to cram into one episode."

Luna: "Indeed. Certain scenes did appear a little too drawn out there, with it beginning to feel like it was taking forever for everyone to arrive. However...If this were in anime form, I imagine that everything would've appeared to take place a bit quicker."

Usagi: "Hah! You have a good point there, Luna. And I see that you've finally decided to play along with the whole 4th wall thing. *Giggles.*

Luna: "Eh, I figured I might as well. We've managed to come this far in the story, after all. I am rather curious now to see how the rest of it plays out..." *Grins.*

Usagi: "Heh, oh I bet you are...Anyway. Whatever happens next, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. As long as our writer keeps sticking with it, of course. *Giggles.*

Luna: *Rolls eyes* "Yes, of course. So, shall we wrap this up then? Any lessons to share with our viewers/readers on today's episode?"

Usagi: "Oh! I completely forgot about that! Hmm...What did we learn? Huh, I honestly can't think of anything...Ehehehe..."

Luna: "Really, Usagi?" *Sighs.*

Usagi: "Uhh, sorry! My mind's a blank. Ehehehe...Oh! I know! Why don't you handle this one? That is, If you don't mind? We've got to share something with them. That's the whole point of Sailor Says, after all."

Luna: "Honestly, what would you ever do without me? Okay, fine. I believe the lesson here with today's episode is that the more you lie about something, the deeper the hole you'll most likely dig yourself into. To the point where you may not be able to get out of it. The same goes for hiding something that could very well get you into trouble as well..."

Usagi: "Heh...Don't think I haven't noticed that you were hinting that at me, Luna..."

Luna: "On the contrary, I was counting on you to notice. You have been heading down that path so far. Besides, your the one who asked me to do this. So, I pointed it out."

Usagi: "Yeah, yeah...I'm beginning to regret that I asked. Anyway. I should be fine as long as I don't get caught." *Giggles.* "OH! Uhhh..."

Luna: "Hmm? What's the matter now, Usagi?"

Usagi: "Oh, nothing serious. I just felt my little brother Shingo kick inside my tummy. *Pats belly* I guess he's beginning to get rather impatient again. I suppose we should finally end this, and go get ready for the next episode. Until next time, everyone! Keep in mind what Luna said! Sailor Moon says!" *Burps, and giggles.*

Luna: *Facepalms.*

*Music credits roll.*


End file.
